El que lo ama
by Annis de Leces
Summary: Alguien vital regresa a la vida de Harry, y él estará dispuesto a superar cualquier obstaculo por no volver a perderlo.
1. El que lo ama

Hello!! espero que te guste el primer capitulo de este maravilloso slash! ^^ queria escribir uno triste porque crei que Sirius estaba muerto....pero TU chica desesperada que adoras a Sirius no creas que esta muertoooo! siempre lo he dicho y lo sostengo CONFIEN EN MI!! el aun esta vivo y volvera!!! les aseguro que en el proximo libro cuando Harry se entere de que %$##@ hace ese velo encontrara la forma de sacarlo! saben que a Harry le encanta meterse en liooooos! jajajaja y en una entrevista mi amiga JK dijo que en el 6to libro se probaria la inocencia de SIRIUS y este podria vivir con Harry!!! eso es lo que siempre ha querido y es un libro para chiquillos osea no puede matarlos a todos quedarían traumados........soy una chica super confiada cuando se puede asi que tranquis que al final harry va a ser feliz con Sirius pa siempre va a ser un final feliz como de pelicula de disney jeje ^^!!! ya quiero que salga el 6to libro y leeeeeeeer la maravillosa entrada de mi siri!!! LAS QUE DICEN QUE ESTA MUERTO LO SUBESTIMAN!!! pudo escapar de azkaban y no saldria de un maldito velo haga lo que haga?? recuerden AL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS....GANDALF (o como se escriba) desaparecio de la misma forma!! frodo sufrio mucho y todos creyeron que habia muerto....pero NOOOO!!!! jajajaja regreso a la siguiente peli!! creanme esa bruja de JK sabe lo que hace y va a sorprendernos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Cinco meses después de la muerte de Sirius,Harry seguía en Hogwarts tratando de olvidar la tristeza que lo consumía, sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo algo muy raro.Desde el día de su cumpleaños estuvo recibiendo cartas muy extrañas, la primera decía así:  
  
Querido Harry  
  
No he podido dejar de pensar en ti. te he extrañado mucho, y tengo mil  
  
cosas que contarte.  
  
Trata de tener un feliz día  
  
Un abrazo  
  
Una persona que te ama  
  
Cinco meses después de la muerte de Sirius,Harry seguía en Hogwarts tratando de olvidar la tristeza que lo consumía, sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo algo muy raro.Desde el día de su cumpleaños estuvo recibiendo cartas muy extrañas, la primera decía así: Querido Harry  
  
No he podido dejar de pensar en ti. te he extrañado mucho, y tengo mil cosas que contarte. Trata de tener un feliz día un abrazo  
  
Una persona que te ama  
  
Cuando estuvo en Privet Drive, Harry releyó esas pocas palabras una y otra vez...¿Y si fue Cho Chang? después de todo se habían dado un beso el año pasado.  
  
Harry nunca le presto importancia a la posibilidad de que la guapa jugadora de Quidditch Cho Chang no solo se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños sino que también de que había puesto como firma "De una persona que te ama"  
  
Mientras recordaba esa primera carta, solo el grito de Hermione hubiera podido sacarlo de su ensimismamiento -¡Harry!- este la miro alarmado, se había distraido mientras le planteaba nuevas ideas para el P.E.D.D.O.  
  
Por un momento Harry se creyó que Hermione saldría con alguno de sus reproches pero Hermione lo mirto pensativa como escogiendo las palabras apropiadas para consolar a alguien que acaba de perder a un ser querido.  
  
-Harry...- empezó a decir Hermione con una voz que aparentaba ser triste y Harry la interrumpió con un gesto de enojo  
  
- ¡ No hables de Sirius!- exploto este muy triste pero a la vez enfadado -S... ¡Sirius esta bien, odio que me consueles como si ya lo hubiera perdido!- y diciendo esto se levanto se levanto bruscamente del sofá frente a la chimenea y subió corriendo por la escalera de caracol de la sala común con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ni siquiera se molesto en ser amable con Ron quien hizo el intento de darle unas palmadas en la espalda y se limito a apartarlo de su camino con un violento empujón.  
  
Se echo sobre la cama con tanta violencia que se lastimo la cara con las gafas y empezó a repetir lo mismo que aunque sonara débil e infantil se repetía todas las noches esta vez murmurando -N...no esta muerto, no esta muerto, e...el volverá, yo se que vendrá y estará de nuevo a mi lado, n...nunca nos separaremos- y siguió repitiendo estas cosas mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas como dos estrechos riachuelos.  
  
Cuando se hubo calmado un poco se dio cuenta de algo que había tratado de no admitirse por un año "lo amo" pensó "lo amo perdidamente"  
  
Esa noche Harry no pudo conciliar el sueño, se sentía muy distante de Ron y Hermione - ¡se lo merecen!- dijo entre dientes en la clase de encantamientos desde el otro extremo de la habitación -¡no han asesinado a una persona amada frente a sus ojos por eso no entienden!- y al pensar esto aquella maldita rabia que sentía al recordar el momento que Sirius caía volvió a tener un nudo en la garganta como si se hubiera atragantado con una enorme piedra.  
  
En la clase de pociones Harry se sintió especialmente solo.El profesor Snape sabia que Harry debía sentirse mal así que por algo de humanidad solo se limito a dedicarle unas cuantas miradas despectivas y no a humillarlo frente a toda la clase (hasta los momentos)  
  
Los alumnos estaban trabajando en silencio, lo único que se podía oír era el contenido de los calderos hirviéndola Harry empezaba a sudar, sin Hermione a su lado todo era mucho mas difícil...- ¡no la necesito! - dijo para callar a la vocecilla impertinente de su cabeza. Tenia que esperar 12 minutos hasta que la poción estuviera lista, se quedo distraido como siempre y detuvo su mirada en Snape que corregía unos ensayos.El profesor Snape le producía un desagrado impresionante pero había conocido a Sirius...Harry aparto inmediatamente sus ojos de Snape cuando sus miradas se encontraron,Snape dejo de corregir un ensayo se levanto de su silla y camino directamente hacia Harry.Se quedo parado frente al chico pero este evadía su mirada.  
  
-¿Se le ha perdido algo en mi cara señor Potter?- dijo en un tono de voz exageradamente alto.  
  
-N...No, señor- este vez levantando su mirada sus ojos negros, pequeños y fríos.  
  
- ¡OH! por un momento pensé... que empezaban a salirme gusanos por los ojos, ¿eso estaba ocurriendo Potter?  
  
-No, Señor- volvió a responder Harry fulminándolo con la mirada  
  
-Perfecto- le dijo Snape a Harry Snape prosiguió -10 puntos men...¿Si señorita Granger? Lo interrumpió la mano alzada de Hermione.  
  
-¿Profesor, puedo opinar algo?- -Si, Granger, termina de interrumpirme- -Bueno profesor...- empezó esta sin poder evitar que su voz temblara -Tal vez Harry tenga algo que decirle -¿no cree?- Snape se quedo con la mirada fija en Hermione -20 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo con una increíble indiferencia -ya sabe que solo debe meterse en sus asuntos señorita Grang...-fue interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez por una negra y linda lechuza que picoteaba y rasguñaba el vidrio de la sucia ventana de la mazmorra  
  
-¡¿de quien es?!- pregunto Snape furioso señalando a la lechuza con la varita. Harry se levanto rápidamente de su asiento como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica en el trasero, reconoció a la lechuza enseguida, es la que ha estado trayéndole cartas de una persona a la que Harry no tenia la menor idea de quien podría ser pues ahora Cho Chang salia con uno de esos chicos populares llamado Carl.  
  
-¿Es tuya Potter?- pregunto la voz triunfante de Snape, Harry se sobresalto por un momento había olvidado la tensa situación en la cual se encontraba. Harry vacilo un momento y miro a Ron en busca de apoyo pero este no quito una pizca de la atención que le tenia a su caldero (algo muy raro en el)  
  
-Sí- contesto Harry con decisión -supongo que la lechuza es para mi- añadió -Muy bien, Potter- dijo Snape alzando una ceja .Harry que seguía de pie empezaba a caminar hacia la ventana.  
  
-¡Detente, será un placer recibir a la lechuza por ti, Potter!- a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, Snape había hecho casi lo mismo el año pasado al leer un artículo de Corazón de Bruja sobre el, en voz alta para que todos rieran. -Y bien...- empezó mientras abría el sobre,y dejaba que la lechuza saliera volando por la ventana.  
  
Querido Harry  
  
No aguanto las ganas de verte otra vez, por favor responde alguna de mis  
  
cartas.  
  
Atte: Hocicos  
  
- ¡¿Hocicos?!- repitió Harry apenas audible entre las potentes carcajadas, Ron y Hermione se quedaron perplejos no podían creer aquello que acababan de escuchar. En ese momento de confusión sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases y Harry fue corriendo directamente hacia la lechucearía (no tenia ganas de oír las "advertencias" o mejor dicho "gritos" de Hermione).Emocionado con una extraña sensación en el pecho que no había sentido nunca antes, saco su pluma y pergamino, empezó a escribir tan rápido que apenas se entendían sus letras, parecían garabatos. Cuando termino de escribir la leyó para saber que tal estaba: Hocicos ¡No puedo creer que estés vivo! tal vez sea una broma pesada así que necesito que me lo confirmes, porque no volveré a responder ninguna otra carta. Harry "así esta bien" pensó, si en realidad era una broma pesada entonces la insensible persona no se daría cuenta de que se había hecho ilusiones inciertas. Metió la carta en el sobre y busco a Hedwig su lechuza blanca, le susurro -llevasela a Sirius- y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo obediente y veloz como una flecha, cuando esta se hubo perdido de vista,Harry salio caminando hacia la sala común donde se alegro de no encontrar a Ron y Hermione para así poder disfrutar el solo de la esperanza de ver a Sirius otra vez. Harry se quedo en silencio, frente a la reconfortante chimenea de la sala común, se sentía algo mas feliz y lleno de vida, no creyó que fuera gracias al calor de la chimenea sino gracias a otra cosa. "Amo a Sirius, este amor que siento por el no me cabe en el corazón" pensó Harry. Ron y Hermione no llegaron temprano a la sala común, para sorpresa de Harry, y cuando los oyó entrar y hablar animadamente se dio cuenta de que estos se percataron de su presencia y que Hermione murmuraba algo así como -necesita estar solo- los dos subieron a sus dormitorios sin decirle nada a Harry.  
  
No sabia cuantas horas había pasado allí frente a la chimenea, incluso empezaba a hacer calor, -¿esperas algo...o quizá...alguien?- pregunto la impertinente voz de su cabeza, Harry se froto los ojos ya eran las 9:00 p.m y tenia que despertarse muy temprano pero fue cuando ocurrió lo que Harry había estado esperando sin darse cuenta.  
  
La lechuza negra estaba tranquilamente posada sobre el marco de la ventanilla del dormitorio, no parecía dispuesta a hacer ningún ruido tal vez estaba esperando que Harry notara su presencia, este abrió la ventana bruscamente y le arrebato el pergamino que la lechuza tenia en el pico, la carta era muy corta y entendió muy poca de las cosas que quiso decir:  
  
Harry nos veremos ya,en el primer lugar, y a solas.  
  
Hocicos  
  
-¿que demon...?- ¡esto no podía estar pasando! como el Harry iba a saber que no se trataba de un mortifago "pero se expreso como Sirius"  
  
interrumpió su mente '"Sirius te lo hubiese explicado de ese modo y lo sabes". Aunque la carta decía que debían verse ya Harry tuvo que releer la carta varias veces y decidió que era un riesgo que valía la pena correr.Tomo su capa invisible, el mapa del merodeador, y todo el valor que pudo para llegar hasta la casa de los gritos el solo,pues Harry supuso que el primer lugar tenia que ser aquel donde ellos pudieron tener una conversación por primera vez.  
  
Antes de lo esperado había llegado a los terrenos del castillo, estaba ansioso y al mismo tiempo muy nervioso, paso no con mucha dificultad por el agujero del sauce boxeador y convencido de que aquello era una locura empezó a caminar por el estrecho túnel. Cuando llego a la escalofriante casa, estaba mas llena de escombros que la ultima vez, pero dejo de fijarse en el aspecto de la casa al sentir la presencia de alguien a su espalda, Harry se dio la vuelta y no estaba preparado para recibir al enorme perro negro que saltaba desde un rincón y le lamía la cara desesperadamente, aun no sabia que pensar, hasta que el perro al notar que el chico lo miraba con algo de horror y desconfianza ,se transformo. -  
  
¡Sirius!- exclamo Harry abrazándolo, como si fuera un niño recibiendo a su padre después de que este llegara de un lardo día de trabajo, Sirius lo abrazo con mucha fuerza hacia su pecho y dijo en un tono de voz dulce  
  
-¡sabia que vendrías, si no hubiera ido a buscarte!- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír entre sus lágrimas de alegría, todo aquello era tan confuso que necesitaba mil explicaciones.  
  
-S...Sirius- sollozo Harry separándose un poco de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos -n...no entiendo que f...fue lo que paso, cuando caíste...- Harry esperaba que Sirius lo interrumpiera al instante y le diera una explicación asombrosa, pero Sirius no parecía dispuesto a hablarle de eso en aquel momento, mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de Harry mientras este continuaba sollozando y pregunto algo que a Harry le pareció tonto y que esta vez no se esperaba.  
  
-¿me extrañaste?-  
  
-S..sí, y mu...mucho Sirius, sentí que nunca mas volvería a ser feliz- al decir estas ultimas palabras Harry se ruborizo.  
  
Sirius echo una gran carcajada que parecía un ladrido, y al ver las rojas mejillas de Harry añadió rápidamente  
  
-¡tonto!, ¿de verdad creíste que volvería a dejarte solo?- sonrió, y coloco su mano en la barbilla del chico para alzar su mirada, -siempre estaré contigo, ni mil mortifagos podrán separarnos- Harry no sabia que hacer, sintió unas impresionantes ganas de besarlo, Sirius acerco su cara a la suya y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, cuando Sirius hubo acabado Harry sintió que no podría resistir mas, y como si un hombre invisible estuviera controlándolo y no fuera consiente de sus actos, Harry puso el dorso de su mano en la mejilla derecha de Sirius y empezó a acariciarlo con mucha delicadeza como si fuera un tierno gatito, Sirius respondió al instante, cerro los ojos y froto su mejilla con la mano de su ahijado, Harry recordó brevemente al gato de Hermione que hacia exactamente lo mismo cada vez que Harry le acariciaba las orejas.Sirius abrió los ojos.  
  
-¿Me amas?- dijo este deteniéndose y tomando delicadamente la mano de Harry entre las suyas.  
  
-S...sí...- Harry estaba aterrorizado, no sabia como reaccionaría Sirius, lo que estaba ocurriendo era totalmente fuera de lo común. Lo demás ocurrió en una milésima de segundo, sintió los brazos de Sirius en su espalda y lo atraía hacia el cada vez con mas fuerza, "¿por qué rayos no lo besaba en la boca?" Y como si Sirius supiera lo que Harry estaba pensando, coloco de nuevo su mano en la barbilla de Harry para controlar la situación, le dio un beso en los labios, para horror de Harry se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de temblar, Sirius también pareció notarlo. -Tranquilo Harry- empezó a besarlo otra vez.  
  
-No pasara nada, confía en mi- los besos se hicieron cada vez mas apasionados, eso era lo que Harry había estado deseando durante meses, sentir a Sirius suyo, cerca de el, que todo fuera mas que una relación entre padrino y ahijado. Sirius lo acostó en el polvoriento suelo de la habitación, y le quito las gafas delicadamente, lo sujeto por la cabeza, y le beso el cuello, a Harry no le abría excitado otra cosa mas que eso, cada beso hacia el sonido de un fuerte "Smuak", siguió dándole besos en el cuello, luego otra vez en la mejilla y en los labios mientras murmuraba cosas que Harry apenas podía entender.  
  
-t...¡te amo!- exclamo entre sus jadeos. -no se que hacer sin ti, Harry...¡dime que hacer sin ti!-  
  
-n...no lo se- gimió Harry torpemente  
  
-¡Oh! ya creo que lo sabes- dijo Sirius aunque jadeando tenia un tono de voz muy juguetón. Harry empezaba a sentirse mucho mas tranquilo, y por lo menos pudo terminar una frase sin que se le enredara la lengua.  
  
- ¿que vas a hacer si no te lo digo, Sirius...matarme?- Sirius rió.  
  
-Sí, siempre he querido matarte a besos- Harry sonrió, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, hasta que miro su reloj y supo que eran las 11:30 p.m -¡Sirius, tengo que irme si no todos se darán cuenta de que no estoy en la cama!- Pero Sirius no se detuvo.  
  
-Quedate a dormir aquí, ¿no te gustaría, pasar una noche conmigo?- dijo este sin dejar de jadear -me gustaría Sirius- dijo Harry, "daría cualquier cosa para que siguiera besándome"  
  
-pero sabes que es imposible.-  
  
-esta bien te entiendo...¿sabes una cosa? te amo desde que me entere de que habías ido a buscarme en el ministerio de magia arriesgando la vida de las personas que mas quieres, así que no te sientas culpable  
  
- Harry asintió con la cabeza y cruzo los dedos por que ese lindo encuentro no haya sido mas que un sueño.  
  
-Y bien- dijo Sirius quitándose sobre Harry, este no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que pesaba hasta que lo hubo hecho.  
  
-te acompañare hasta el castillo-  
  
-¡no!- exclamo Harry. -Sirius mejor me voy yo solo-  
  
-¿que dices...parece que mis besos te afectaron el cerebro verdad?-  
  
-no Sirius, pero...- -¡nada de peros, te acompañare hasta la entrada como el buen padrino que soy!- a Harry le dio risa el tono exageradamente responsable que empleo para la frase.  
  
- y bien, vámonos-  
  
Caminaron por el estrecho túnel hasta llegar a la salida, Harry se puso la capa de invisibilidad y Sirius se transformo en el enorme perro negro, cuando llegaron a la mitad del terreno que separa el colegio del bosque prohibido, Harry noto que el perro ya no lo seguía, y le alegro porque no quería que Sirius se arriesgara, "tal vez volvió a la casa de los gritos" pensó.  
  
Cuando Harry llego a la entrada de Hogwarts, sintió un par de manos que lo sujetaban por la espalda, Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio con agrado que se trataba de Sirius.  
  
-¿no pensabas irte sin darme un beso verdad?- Sirius estaba sudando y jadeando como si hubiera llegado corriendo para alcanzarlo.  
  
-porque si es así, tendré que ponerme un tanto violento- añadió haciendo un gesto falsamente asesino.  
  
-Sí, me temo que pretendía irme sin darte un beso,Sirius- dijo Harry sonriendo esperando su reacción.  
  
-¿a si? ¡te lo advertí!- Sirius se pego a Harry, como queriendo que sus cuerpos se fusionaran en uno solo, siguieron besándose, buscando sus lenguas desesperadamente, hasta que Sirius soltó a Harry con brusquedad, Hagrid abría la puerta para salir de su cabaña.  
  
-¡no pueden verme, no le digas a nadie que estoy vivo, y me viste esta noche!, ¿entendido?-  
  
-¡Sirius!- grito Harry al ver que este ya se disponía a transformarse otra vez. -¿Cuando volveré a verte?- Harry sujeto a Sirius por la capa de viaje que llevaba puesta, para que no se fuera aun y le respondiera.  
  
-muy pronto, Harry, no puedo estar muchos días aquí escondido así que tratare de verte a diario, adiós.- y alborotándole el cabello volvió a transformarse en perro y Harry lo miro hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad y peligros del bosque prohibido.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- REZO PORQUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ^^!!!!!! ya se que todo parece haber ocurrido demasiado rapido....solo es que estaba muy inspirada....ya saben....pero si se metieron en la historia de seguro LES ENCANTO! 


	2. Perseguidos

Nuevo compañero  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se sintió demasiado bien, en todos los aspectos, se sentía tan lleno, tan amado...¡ estaba tan enamorado y solo podía pensar en Sirius!, en todas las caricias de la noche pasada "¿se repetirían?" se preguntaba "¿estará pensando en mi?" al mirar la hora en su reloj, se sobresalto pues eran las ocho de la mañana hora de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, se levanto de un brinco, se vistió tan rápido como pudo, y sin siquiera tener tiempo de lavarse la cara, salio corriendo de la sala común. Muy pronto se encontró con todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor y para su desgracia también con los de Slytherin. Ninguno noto que acababa de llegar, todos miraban impresionados a dos grandes y peludas criaturas, que Harry no alcanzaba a ver bien porque todos estaban amontonados tratando de mirar pero lo único que se podía ver bien era el enorme cuerpo de Hagrid intentando dispersarlos a todos. Harry se dio por vencido, se alejo del grupo para que no lo pisotearan como a Neville, se sentó, no muy lejos de la cabaña de su amigo Hagrid y contemplo el bosque prohibido pensando en Sirius. "Qué diría Ron si se enterara de lo que siento por Sirius?" rió por un momento al imaginar la cara que pondría. Oyó un ladrido. Trato de ubicar al perro, sin duda alguna debía estar ladrandole desde la oscuridad del bosque y lo encontró. El perro estaba muy inquieto, invitándolo a acercase, Harry sin dudarlo un segundo se acerco, asegurándose de que nadie los veía Sirius se transformo en humano...se veía tan guapo como siempre, jadeaba igual que ayer, y su respiración estaba muy agitada. -¡Mi amor!- exclamo Sirius sujetándole la cabeza a Harry como si esta pudiera caerse en cualquier momento. -Pensé que ya no vendrías- esta vez adopto un tono de voz muy serio y masculino, como si estuviese preocupado. -¿te quedaste dormido?- pregunto su padrino con una leve sonrisa, se notaba que estaba muy feliz de verlo. -S...Sirius, no pude dormir muy bien, después de lo que paso anoche, es algo difícil, ya sabes, dormir- ¡perfecto! estaba consiguiendo abrise mas con Sirius sin avergonzarse. Sirius le acaricio la mejilla como respuesta. -escuchame Harry, no dispongo de mucho tiempo,tengo que entrar contigo al castillo...¿no te gustaría tener un perrito? - al ver la cara de confusión de Harry lo beso antes de que pudiera responder. -Solo quiero hacerte compañía, y cuidarte...no saldré de la torre de gryffindor te lo juro...- ¡seria genial!- -Shissst...baja la voz- -esta bien, lo siento, ¿cuando vendrás conmigo?- -ahora mismo, cariño- se transformo en el gran perro negro y empezó a tirar de su túnica para llevarlo hacia el castillo, pero, Harry no podía irse aun -tengo clases,Sirius, nos veremos en la noche ¿Sí? y evita que Malfoy te vea...¿de acuerdo?- el perro dejo de mover la cola e inclino la cabeza como haciendo una reverencia y camino solo y sin voltear para mirar a Harry, sin embargo, Harry no se sintió mal por el, porque sabia que en la noche ya le daría su merecido. Como a eso de las seis de la tarde, Harry salia muy cansado de la clase de adivinación, era una de las materias que mas le estresaba, le habían mandado a hacer un ensayo de 36 lineas sobre Plutón. Lo único que mantenía animado a Harry era imaginar a un enorme perro negro acostado en la sala común, y en efecto cuando llego Sirius estaba acurrucado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, y mientras Dean y Seamus salían en vez de entrar, le gritaron a Harry.  
  
-¡lindo perro Harry!, Malfoy no se atrevería a insultarte otra vez ¿verdad?- rieron.  
  
- ¿pero como saben que es mi perr...?-  
  
Al parecer Sirius acababa de darse cuenta de su presencia, porque de un momento a otro corrió a su lado y estiro su pata para que Harry se la estrechara.  
  
-lo tienes muy bien educado, Harry, ¡felicitaciones, ya me gustaría tener un perro así!- y los dos salieron de la sala común para almorzar en el Gran comedor.  
  
Harry se inclino para acariciar a Sirius, y mientras le tocaba el peludo cuello, sintió algo de metal, lo tomo le dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa, noto que se trataba de una placa con letras que cambiaban continuamente.  
  
Mi nombre es Hocicos,  
  
Soy de Harry Potter,  
  
si lo molestas te muerdo...  
  
leer la ultima frase, Harry pensó en muchas cosas, tenia tantas cosas metidas en su cabeza, si tan solo supiera por cual empezar, por una parte quería estar con Sirius y besarlo, por otra el "Que dirán" si se enteran de lo nuestro, "¿lo llevarían a Azkaban por besarlo?....No, no lo creo".  
  
Se había quedado mucho tiempo pensando, demasiado tiempo para el gusto de Sirius, nuevamente lo jalo de su túnica para llevarlo esta vez hacia afuera, "¿Querrá pasear en el bosque? no estaría mal aun es temprano, no tendría que usar la capa de invisibilidad, y salieron juntos del castillo, a Harry nunca le habría gustado entrar al bosque prohibido para dar un paseo, pero la emoción que sentía al hablar con Sirius a solas, era mas fuerte que la prudencia...  
  
Finalmente llegaron a un lugar que Harry no conocía, estaba seguro de que se encontraban en el corazón del bosque, pero no estaba repleto de arboles ni se escuchaban ruidos de especies desconocidas para Harry, en este lugar no se veía ni un solo árbol, lo único que llamaba la atención era un hermoso lago, y la luna que se veía mucho mas hermosa de lo que Harry la recordaba.  
  
-Sientate, Harry- ya Sirius se había transformado.  
  
-¿tuviste un buen día?-  
  
Harry no pretendía contestar esa pregunta, quería hablar de lo que sentían los dos y el le preguntaba "¿tuviste un buen día?". alzo una ceja y le dijo en tono cortante.  
  
-si me trajiste hasta aquí para saber como me fue en la escuela, entonces me temo de que no tenemos nada de que hablar- Harry no estaba enojado pero lo que sentía era tan raro que no sabia como uno debía reaccionar ante una simple pregunta, algo apenado añadió rápidamente -tengo que irme- pero Sirius lo sujeto del brazo y le dijo.  
  
-me gustas mas así, cuando te revelas- rió.  
  
-solo te saludaba, Harry, es que tenemos muchas cosas sobre las cuales platicar, esta tarde hable con Dumbledore...me dijo que seria una buena idea quedarme aquí en el castillo, así no estaría tan encerrado, ¿entiendes?-  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-bueno, Lunático vendrá a darles clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero me gustaría que tuvieras cuidado, Harry.-  
  
-ya he visto los ojos de pervertido que pone Remus cuando te ve- (rieron juntos)  
  
Cuando Harry hubo terminado de reír le pregunto.  
  
-¿estas celoso?-  
  
-¿celoso...yo?- rió Sirius.  
  
-para nada, nunca he sido celoso-  
  
-¡Oh! entonces debo ser muy importante para ti, por eso no sientes celos ¿verdad?- dijo Harry en tono sarcástico.  
  
-¡vamos, Harry, eres lo que mas amo en este mundo, sabes que si me pongo celoso, no se por que lo pregun...-  
  
Pero Sirius se detuvo antes de terminar, cosa que le desagrado a Harry pues hubiese podido jurar que este se disponía a besarlo.  
  
-no te muevas,Harry- Sirius olfateaba el aire como si fuera un sabueso.  
  
-quedate a mi lado- susurro  
  
Y Harry no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió en aquel momento, una flecha salio de la oscuridad, y se hubiera clavado limpiamente en su estomago, de no se porque Sirius la había desviado con la varita.Escuchaban muchos murmullos en la oscuridad, obviamente debían tratarse de Centauros, Harry miro a Sirius, este estaba sudando, con la mirada fija en la oscuridad, y con una mano en el pecho de Harry preparado para protegerlo con su cuerpo si era necesario.  
  
Todos los centauros salieron al mismo tiempo, y rodearon a Harry y a Sirius, cuando Harry estaba a punto de sacar su varita Sirius le sujeto la mano y susurro:  
  
-Harry,cuando te lo ordene, correrás hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, no podrás llegar al castillo, te dispararían en la espald...-  
  
-¿cual es tu nombre...humano?-  
  
-Sirius Black, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, soy amigo de Dumbledore-  
  
- ¿ y tu humano joven...como te llamas? -pregunto un centauro muy viejo y al parecer amable.  
  
-Harr...- había empezado a contestar, pero Sirius se apresuro a responder por el.  
  
-su nombre es Harry Black, es mi hijo, y solo quería enseñarle unos cuantos hechizos en el bosque, ¿saben? en la escuela pueden llegar a ser peligrosos- Sirius trato de ser chistoso pero en aquella situación, con todos esos centauros apuntándolos con sus afiladas flechas, nadie se hubiese reído. -¿Harry...Black?- a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, era Bane, un centauro de muy mal genio.  
  
-creí que era Harry Potter, el que no ha dejado de traernos problemas años tras años-  
  
-ehhh...-Sirius empezó a sudar mas que antes.  
  
-Pues tienen un gran parecido, sí-  
  
-y tu eres el asesino fugado de Azkaban-  
  
Harry sabia que si Sirius tenia algún plan, ya se había venido abajo, pero a Harry le sorprendió que con una gran indiferencia le respondiera.  
  
-así es, y podría llegar a ser muy peligroso para salvarle la vida a Harry esta noche-  
  
-¡ya lo escucharon, quiere matarnos, se cree superior a nosotros!- grito Bane.  
  
-es la segunda vez que le permito a un humano entrar a mi hogar...¡MATENLOS!-  
  
todos los centauros se les empezaban a acercar cada vez mas y mas, como si fueran unas cucarachas y quisieran hacer una competencia por ver quien era el primero en aplastarlas.  
  
Sirius puso a Harry tras el para servirle de escudo, sin antes mirarlo tiernamente a los ojos y susurrarle al oído  
  
-estaremos bien, amor, si te lo ordeno, corre al castillo y no te preocupes por mi, ya me escuchaste, puedo llegar a ser muy peligroso por cuidarte-  
  
-¡no te dejare solo, Sirius, saldremos juntos de esto, n...no te perderé otra vez!-  
  
Y por un breve momento a Harry le dio la impresión de que Sirius sentía las mismas ganas por besarlo.  
  
Harry no tenia la menor idea de como Sirius podría derrotar a todos esos centauros el solo, empezaba a asustarse, no por el, sino por Sirius, len aterrorizaba la idea de volver a perderlo y estar separados otra vez, no podía soportarlo. Sirius estaba aferrado a la mano de Harry para que este no se moviera de su espalda, cuando los centauros estuvieron a centímetros de ellos, Sirius murmuro algo y con un rápido movimiento de varita, señalo unos altos pinos y estos cayeron haciendo que los centauros corrieran asustados a cualquier dirección, Harry estaba tan sorprendido con toda esa escena que no se dio cuenta que los pinos también iban a caer sobre ellos.  
  
-¡rápido!- Sirius tiro de Harry por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que lo lastimo.Corrían a toda velocidad, esquivando los arboles y ramas, se escuchaban muy claramente los cascos de los centauros enfurecidos.  
  
Sirius es mas alto que Harry, tiene piernas mas largas que las suyas y por lo tanto corría mucho más rápido, prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando. -¡Ay!- le atinaron a Sirius en varias partes del cuerpo, en una pierna y la espalda y cayó. -Harry ¿qué haces? ¡no te detengas sigue corriendo!- -¡no te dejare, Sirius!- Harry se agacho y abrazo a Sirius por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas. -¡Harry te ordeno que co...!- no termino de hablar, Bane apareció entre las sombras, enfurecido y grito -¡los encontré, vengan todos!- Harry lo fulmino con la mirada mientras Sirius gemía de dolor en sus piernas, estaba agotado.  
  
Todos los centauros llegaron y los acorralaron como si acabaran de cazar dos conejos.  
  
Bane se acerco más a ellos, alzo a Sirius por sus largos cabellos y este apretó los dientes intentando no gritar de dolor. -¡SUELTALO!- rugió Harry -¡ESTA HERIDO! Bane rió. -¿ A si que este es el peligroso Sirius Black?- -Sirius se sujeto del brazo de Bane para que su cabello no soportara todo el peso de su cuerpo. Harry estaba furioso y apunto al corazón de Bane con su varita.  
  
-¡no te metas en esto, Harry!- bramo, Sirius. -que tierno- dijo Bane con voz melosa - has algo peligroso humano, estamos ansiosos por ver otra actuación asombro...- Sirius le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que le sangrara la nariz y lo dejo caer bruscamente sobre Harry que seguía apuntándolo con la varita. Bane más furioso que nunca saco una afilida flecha de su espalda y se disponía a darle en la cara a Sirius, pero este era demasiado rápido se transformo en perro, ahora Sirius podía correr más rápido, estaban mucho mas cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts pero no llegarían a la entrada sin miles de flechas en la espalda, así que corrieron a la cabaña de Hagrid. -¡Hagrid!- jadeo Harry - ¡abre la puerta rápido!- Hagrid abrió la puerta algo confundido, y al ver al perro negro que entraba cojeando atrás de Harry, este se quedo con la boca abierta. -¡son Harry...y...y Sirius!- exclamo lleno de alegría. Sin saber como explicarle todo a Hagrid, a Harry solo se le ocurrió decirle -¡Sirius esta herido Hagrid...ayudalo!- -P...pero como es posible que de verdad est...- -creo que deberías curar a Sirius rápido, esta sangrando mucho- Harry se dio la vuelta, no se había dado cuenta de que el profesor Dumbledore estaba allí sentado en un rincón. -Sirius me dijo que necesitaba hablar a solas contigo, Harry, me temo que no menciono el lugar- Dumbledore parecía muy preocupado. -Hagrid, te ruego que lo cuides, no seria una buena idea llevarlo a la enfermería, Sirius, por favor, transformate en hombre. El perro obedeció, a Sirius le sangraba la nariz, la espalda y mas que todo su pierna. -¿estas bien, Harry?- logro preguntar Sirius entre quejidos de dolor.  
  
Harry ya no podía aguantar mas, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera reducir su dolor. Dumbledore se levanto del sillón y puso su mano en el hombro de Sirius. -necesitas descansar, amigo- dijo con una leve sonrisa. - buenas noches- abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se marcho. -acuestate aquí, Sirius- Hagrid agarro unas cuantas mantas del armario y unas almohadas, las echo en un rincón de la pequeña cabaña junto al fuego de la chimenea. -te ayudo, Sirius- Harry ayudo a que Sirius caminara hasta su cama, o mejor dicho "trapos viejos" del rincón. -bien, tengo que...ehhh...ir a la enfermería y buscar algo para desinfectarte eso- gruño Hagrid dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro que le causaron más dolor, se disculpo y salio de la cabaña caminando hacia el castillo. Harry y Sirius volvieron a quedarse solos. Sirius se acurruco entre las mantas, tomo a Harry de la mano y se la beso. -no te preocupes por mi Harry, viste que tu padrino es un tipo duro, estaré bien- -¡Oh, Sirius estaba tan preocupado por ti, creí que no saldríamos vivos del bosque!- Al decir esto Harry lo abrazo, ¡Sirius se metía en tantos problemas que ponían en peligro su vida!. -calmate, chiquillo, ahora vete a dormí no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa- -quiero estar contigo, Sirius, hasta que estés bien- -No, Harry mejor ven mañana ¿Sí? con Ron y Hermione, estoy ansioso por volver a verlos- Harry frunció el entrecejo. -creí que te gustaría hablar conmigo a solas- -si me gusta, Harry pero Ron y Hermione también son mis amigos, de seguro se alegraran de verm...- -¡basta, Sirius!- Harry se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, estaba cansado de que Sirius hablara de cosas que estaban fuera de su tema favorito.  
  
"extraña a Ron y Hermione, pero a mi que soy su sobrino no quiere verme a solas" -¡por favor, Harry no te vayas así!- de algún modo Sirius pudo levantarse, tomo a Harry de los hombros y lo beso. -¡sueltame, Sirius!- grito Harry apartándose. -¿todo lo solucionas con un beso?- - lo siento, Harry, es que no se de que otra forma podría demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y que eres lo mas importante para mi, si mal no recuerdo acabo de arriesgar mi vida por salvarnos de unos cuantos centauros- Harry se quedo en blanco, Sirius tenia razón, le acababa de dar la mas linda prueba de amor que pudiera imaginarse. -es cierto, Sirius- -entonces, ¿vas a darme mi besito?- Harry sonrió. -nunca vas a cambiar ¿cierto? -¿quieres que lo haga?- pregunto Sirius alzando una ceja.  
  
-¡por supuesto que no!- sentados en el sofá, frente a la chimenea, se dieron unos besos muy superficiales pero llenos de amor hasta que escucharon a Hagrid abrir la puerta de la cabaña. ¡caray, Sirius, te ves mucho mejor!- Sirius y Harry se miraron y rieron nerviosos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Espero que les haya gustado la parte de los arboles!!!! jajaja si hiciera una peli ganaria un oscaaaarrrr XDDDD a ver para LA ALEGRIA de las admiradoras de mi lobito lupin...va a salir en el proximo cap!! YAHOOOOOOO! XDDD tengo a Harry loquito por siri pero tranquis aun no echa plumas por alli! ya escucharon bien a Dumbledore no?? su amor es puro y sincero ^^ 


	3. Invitacion

. Invitación.  
  
-Y... ¿piensan hacer algo en vacaciones de semana santa? –preguntó Hermione en medio de una muy agitada clase de encantamientos, el mejor lugar para platicar sin ser escuchados.  
  
-Pues yo me quedaré aquí en Hogwarts, según mis padres es más seguro  
  
-Eso mismo pienso, además. Los exámenes se acercan, ¡ya solo faltan unos cuantos meses!-  
  
-Si, claro Hermione...  
  
¿y tu Harry, que vas a hacer? ¿Harry?, HARRY- grito exasperado –Es la segunda vez que te pones así en el día, desde que te llegó aquella carta de "Hocicos", que por cierto no nos has explicado nada, has andado como un zombie, ¿Qué te pasa amigo?, me preocupas- terminó con un tono preocupado, Harry solo lo observó inventándose alguna mentirita para contestarle  
  
–Eh... esto, no, lo que pasa es que estoy así por los exámenes y aún no he investigado lo de las cartas de Hocicos-  
  
-Un momento, ¿las?, Ron, ¿tu sabias de esto?-  
  
-No, no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero desde las vacaciones recibo estas cartas- añadió Harry en un intento por sonar serio, le hubiera gustado gritar en ese momento que Sirius, SU Sirius estaba vivo y que no solo eso, sino que lo amaba tanto como Harry a él, sin embargo fue sacado de sus dulces recuerdos por el grito de su amiga  
  
-¡Que!, Harry, por piedad dime que ya se lo has platicado a Dumbledore, ¿te das cuenta de que esas cartas te las podría haber enviado alguien de los malos?-  
  
-mmm, pues, de hecho.... El si lo sabe.... – era cierto, él no se lo había platicado, pero Sirius si  
  
–bueno, de todos modos quiero que se lo digas a Remus, que buena suerte que sea de nuevo profesor  
  
–Si, claro, aunque –se sonrojó súbitamente al recordar el comentario de Sirius sobre la forma en que Remus lo miraba-  
  
-¿Te sientes bien Harry?, mira Hermione, esta todo rojo -  
  
-Si, te vez mal, deberías ir con madame Pomfrey a que te revise, tal vez tienes fiebre y por eso andes tan distraído... - -  
  
-¿Cómo dicen?, si yo me siento –en eso recordó que podría aprovechar el momento para visitar a Sirius –si., no me siento muy bien que digamos, nos vemos luego- y salio del salon pidiendo disculpas al profesor. No pasó un minuto cuando se encontraba frene a la señora gorda, gritó la contraseña (¡Cerdo volador!) antes de subir las escaleras atropellando a crokshanks en su camino  
  
- Sirius, ya llegue –pero bajó un poco la voz al ver al enorme perro negro que dormia profundamente en su cama, con ternura, Harry se acercó a él y se acostó a su lado, abrazandolo fuertemente, estaba tan feliz de tener a su padrino a su lado, de saber que lo amaba que no quería separarse de él ni siquiera por un segundo, para su sorpresa, unos segundos después ya no abrazaba a un perro, sino aun hombre que lo miraba con esos ojos azules que brillaban tras una mata de pelo negro, Harry al verlo, solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: besarlo, besarlo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, como si esa fuera la ultima vez que lo vería  
  
–Uy, Harry, ¿Qué hice para merecer tantas atenciones? –dijo Sirius con un tono coqueto en la voz  
  
–pues... dejame pensar, creo que nada en especial, asi que ¡devuelvame los besos que le dí, señor Sirius Black, usted no los merece– Contestó el aludido fijiendo enojo  
  
–jeje, entonces, ahi te los devuelvo – continuo el profugo con voz peligrosa, tan entrados estaban con sus asuntos (no piensen mal) que no escucharon a la lechuza que picaba la ventana hasta casi romperse el pico, (y si la escucharon, la ignoraron lindo y bonito) hasta que, cansada, se puso a gritar como loca  
  
–esta bien lechuza del demonio, ya te abro –exclamó sirius molesto por la interrupción, Harry abrió la carta  
  
–mira, es de Remus, veamos, dice:  
  
Querido Harry  
  
Me he enterado que tienes mascota nueva, si es quien creo que es, dale mis saludos. Por otra parte, quisiera invitarlos a ti, a Hocicos y tambien a Ron y Hermione (si quieren, claro) a mi casa, para pasar las vacaciones, necesito hablar con los dos, y con el ajetreo de la escuela.... Pero bueno, por favor dime tu respuesta al terminar la clase de mañana o a vuelta de lechuza, como quieras.  
  
Hasta luego amigos  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Por cierto, Hocicos tiene permiso de Dumbledore para acompañarte.  
  
-Vaya, ir a su casa, no suena mal, ¿tu que dices Harry?-  
  
-Por mi no hay problema, ¿le decimos a Ron y Hermione?-  
  
-Pues.... ¿Que me dices si nos vamos solo tu y yo? y Remus, claro-comentó Sirius fingiendo que le quitaba importancia  
  
-jeje, eso suena perfecto, creo que me leiste la mente, solo hay que ver que les invento, ¡un momento! –añadio viendo el reloj -¡madre mia, es muy tarde, ya se me pasaron dos clases, debo ir rapido a pociones o Snape me mata-  
  
-mmmm, ese Snape, ¿seguro que no puedes faltar?-  
  
-no, capaz que me castiga y entonces me quedo sin vacaciones, adios sirius- se despidieron con un fugaz beso y tan rapido como llegó a la torre, salio de ella rumbo a las mazmorras, alcanzó a sentarse en el pupitre en el momento en que Snape entraba  
  
-Vaya señor Potter, por poco llega tarde, 10 puntos menos para...- pero fue interrumpido por Remus que se asomaba por la puerta-  
  
-Disculpa Severus, ¿podria hablar un momento con Harry?-  
  
-¡Aght!, ya que ¡Potter, salga de mi vista, tiene 10 minutos!-  
  
Harry salio obediente siguiendo a Remus hasta su despacho, hasta que por fin, su profesor habló.  
  
-Y bien Harry-  
  
-y bien ¿de que o que?-  
  
-sobre Sirius, si es él, ¿verdad?, ¿vendran a mi casa?  
  
-ah, eso, si, si es Sirius- sin poder evitarlo una gran sonrisa decoró su cara- -y sobre la ida a tu casa... le hiba a decir mañana, pero bueno, hemos decidido que si iremos, aunque solo Sirius y yo-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-¡ah!, pues por que... necesitamos hablar en paz ¿no cree?-  
  
-Si, tienes razon, entonces, nos vemos el viernes aquí en mi despacho, nos iremos con polvos Flu, ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-si, me parece bien-  
  
-que bueno, pero no me hables de usted, llámame Remus.  
  
-de acuerdo  
  
-pero será mejor que ya te vayas, o Severus se enojará bastante- Harry salio, llegó a clase y todo su día termino, logrando evadir las preguntas de sus amigos, solo pensaba en ir a hablar con Sirius. Al fin logró llegar a su cuarto, evadiendo olímpicamente a Hermione y Colin Creevey que, para variar, lo perseguía para tener otra foto.  
  
-¡Uf!, al fin llego ¿Hoci...  
  
-¿ibas a decir Hocicos? –Ron lo miraba desde su cama, -Ya estuvo bien ¿si Harry?, dime que pasa, es que... ¿acaso Hocicos esta vivo?  
  
La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al pobre chico, no le gustaba mentirle a sus amigos y mucho menos a Ron, pero se lo habia prometido a Sirius y no podia fallarle, bajó la mirada y distinguio bajo la cama un par de ojos que lo observaban, él le estaba inyectando el valor que necesitaba  
  
–Claro que no esta vivo Ron, sabes que si así fuera, ustedes serian los primeros en saberlo.  
  
-Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué la gente de toda la torre anda diciendo que tienes un perro que se llama Hocicos y al que misteriosamente nunca hemos visto?, no soy tan idiota como parezco.  
  
-Ese perro me lo regaló Remus y yo... le puse así por que se parece mucho a Sirius.  
  
-oh... y ¿Por qué no nos lo has presentado?  
  
-Precisamente por que como se parece mucho a Sirius, creí que lo podrian malinterpretar, además, no habia habido oportunidad.  
  
-Le debes una explicación a Hermione, esta muy preocupada.  
  
-Esta bien, vamos a la sala común –Harry agachó la cabeza, necesitaba el apoyo de Sirius de nuevo, por suerte, el perro entendió por que salio de la cama dispuesto a seguirlos  
  
-Ah, ¡Hocicos!, vaya Harry, en realidad es igual a él.  
  
-Si... no sabes cuanto...  
  
-¿Dijiste algo?  
  
-No, nada –ambos bajaron a la sala común donde luego de muchos gritos y mas mentiras, Hermione pareció quedar satisfecha, no sin antes sugerirle a Remus que le hiciera aquel hechizo para destransformar animagos.  
  
-Ah, por cierto, el viernes en la noche me voy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
este cap me gusto muchooooo ^^ espero que a ustedes tambieeen....bueno en fin!! Si te gusto no seas grosero y deja un review...y weno si no te gusto también!!!! Le agradezco mucho a mi amiguis que escribió el fic 


	4. soledad

4. Soledad.  
  
-Ah, por cierto, mañana en la noche me voy de Hogwarts –mencionó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa, intentaba hacer parecer su ausentismo durante las vacaciones para poder evitarse preguntas incomodas.   
  
-¿A dónde? –Hermione se había ido por un libro a la biblioteca (¡antes de que cierre!) y Ron no le ponía mucha atención por estar concentrado en saber para cuando se le debía agregar púas de erizo a la poción revitalizante que Snape los obligó a hacer.  
  
  
  
AAh, pues, por ahí.   
  
-Mmmm, un momento, ¡¿Cómo que te vas?! –  
  
al fin había reaccionado (el chico es despistado, ¿que le vamos a hacer? u_u) -Si, me voy de vacaciones.  
  
-¡¿A dónde?!, ¡¿con quien?!, ¡¿Dumbledore sabe?!, ¡¿no pensarás hacer una tontería como huir, verdad?!   
  
-¡Claro que no!, me voy a ir a pasar las vacaciones a casa de Lupin, dice que me necesito distraer un poco y por supuesto que Dumbledore sabe.   
  
-Ah, creí que te quedarías aquí, con Hermione y conmigo... pero creo que Remus tiene razón, un cambio de aires te vendría muy bien, después de lo de Sirius, andabas un poco mal, por suerte, ya te noto más tranquilo.   
  
-Eh... si, ¿verdad? Jeje. ¿Crees que podrías decírselo a Hermione?, no ando de humor como para soportar una ola de preguntas ni todas las recomendaciones que seguro me dará.   
  
-Si, no hay problema, ¿Cuándo me dijiste que te vas?   
  
-Mañana en la noche, por cierto, me llevaré a Hocicos.   
  
-Si, esta bien –  
  
Siguieron hablando sobre la partida de Harry, sobre el Quidditch, Snape, sobre todo, hasta que sintieron que Hermione volvía y tuvieron que volver a hacer los deberes.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
A la madrugada siguiente (aun no terminaba de salir el sol), el baúl de Harry se encontraba listo, al igual que su dueño, quien en ese momento se encontraba en el baño y se esforzaba por acomodarse bien la corbata y el alborotado cabello, sus compañeros de cuarto aun dormían, así que un hombre de ojos azules lo observaba arreglarse.  
  
  
  
-Vaya Harry, pareces muy contento por irte de vacaciones.   
  
-Y ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?, estaré lejos de Snape y cerca de ti, para mí eso es suficiente como para celebrar toda la vida.   
  
Jeje, me halagas, ay niño, deja que te arregle esa corbata –Sirius se acercó para abrochársela bien, estaban muy cerca.   
  
-¡Oye!, no soy un niño, ya tengo dieciséis años y en unos meses tendré diecisiete.   
  
-¿Ah si?, entonces, pruébamelo. –se acercaron mas (si es que era posible) y comenzaron a besarse, primero tiernamente, después la cosa fue subiendo un poco de tono, uno instante después, Harry ya se encontraba recostado en el suelo con su padrino arriba... para desgracia de ambos, se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos desde la habitación contigua y unos pasos se fueron acercando, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar lentamente, Harry estaba paralizado, ¿Qué dirían si lo encontraban en el piso del baño con prófugo de la justicia, quien por cierto había sido dado por muerto en aquella posición tan... incomoda?, por suerte, Sirius tenia buenos reflejos, le bastó darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba para convertirse en perro y sentarse un poco alejado de su ahijado.  
  
  
  
Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, era Ron (por primera vez en su vida, nuestro protagonista sintió un poco de furia al ver a su amigo) quien al ver a su amigo en el suelo con el pelo mas revuelto de lo normal, la camisa medio desabrochada y completamente rojo y sudoroso, cambió su cara de dormido por una de sorpresa.   
  
-¡Harry!, ¿pero que demonios te pasó?, ¿estas bien? –Añadió mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, al no recibir respuesta, repitió   
  
-¿estas bien? –por suerte, su amigo ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa y por fin podía hablar.   
  
-Si, estoy bien, es solo que... al estarme cambiando me tropecé y me caí.   
  
-¿en serio? -Claro que si, no tengo razón para mentirte.   
  
-Si tú lo dices... -  
  
Si, yo lo digo, me voy al gran comedor de una vez, nos vemos ahí.   
  
-OK.   
  
Aún con la cara bastante roja salió del baño seguido de su fiel perro (quien se acostó en la cama de Harry dispuesto a dormir otro rato), no encontró a casi nadie en su camino hasta el comedor, donde solo se encontraban Dumbledore y Remus hablando seriamente en la mesa de Hufflepuff.   
  
Al verlo, Dumbledore le habló:   
  
-Señor Potter, ha venido usted muy temprano, ¿no le gustaría acompañarnos?   
  
-Ah, yo... sí, claro señor –rápidamente se sentó bajo la atenta mirada de ambos profesores, al ver que se ponía nervioso, solo atinó a servirse un platón de avena.   
  
-El profesor Lupin, me dijo que usted y su perro se hirán a quedar a su casa mientras están de vacaciones, ¿cierto?   
  
-Si. -  
  
-  
  
Bien, sepa señor Potter que estoy de acuerdo en que se vaya, sin embargo, debo pedirle que tome unas cuantas precauciones para estos tiempos difíciles... –ahí comenzó a hablar y hablar hasta que vaciaron sus platos y el gran comedor comenzaba a vaciarse de los alumnos que ya habían terminado sus alimentos -... ¿pero pueden creerlo?, traía un cangrejo de fuego en mis calzoncillos, desde entonces tengo esta cicatriz, dejen se la muestro... -precisamente en el momento en que el profesor hacia el ademán de levantarse la túnica para mostrar esa "fascinante" cicatriz, Remus intervino.   
  
-Mmmm, realmente sería interesantísimo ver esa cicatriz Albus, solo que las clases ya van a empezar y Harry y yo nos tenemos que ir.   
  
-¡Ah!, es cierto, disculpen, a veces, los viejos olvidamos el tiempo, vayan, que tengan un buen día.   
  
–profesor y alumno abandonaron al director y salieron casi corriendo rumbo a sus respectivas aulas, intercambiando una fugaz mirada como despedida, se dividieron y Harry fue rumbo a las mazmorras, bendita suerte que tenía: pociones a la primera hora y llegaba tarde.   
  
-  
  
Profesor, ¿me permite pasar? –toda la clase se encontraba tras sus calderos y Snape observaba a Harry con una mirada triunfal, casi alegre, de hecho, parecía estar a punto de comenzar a reír a carcajadas.   
  
-Oh, vaya señor Potter, veo que la síndrome pre-vacacional ya lo alcanzó y llega tarde. -Me demoré por que el director estaba hablando con el profesor Lupin y conmigo.   
  
-¿A sí?, pues solo por que era con el director con quien hablaba lo dejaré pasar, adelante   
  
–Eso era demasiado bueno para que Snape lo dijera, Harry se cuestionó muy seriamente si ese tipo de cabello grasiento fuera su profesor o solo algún impostor que tomó un poco de poción multijugos, de hecho, fue tanta su impresión que se quedó ahí, en el marco de la puerta viendo con la mirada perdida a su profesor   
  
-¿Es que no piensa entrar Potter? -Ah, si, lo siento señor. –se sentó en una esquina de la mazmorra aun pensando, cuando fue interrumpido por la melodiosa voz de su maestro.   
  
-Por cierto señor Potter, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y tendrá tarea extra para las vacaciones, espero las disfrute.   
  
–Sí, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ahora sabia que ese si era su profesor y que no había cambiado en nada.   
  
Luego de la clase, tuvo que quedarse para copiar todas las tareas que le fueron asignadas, provocando que llegara con McGonagall tarde y con un humor de perros.   
  
-Señor Potter, pase, ¿puedo saber la razón de su retraso? -Por supuesto profesora, me quedé después de clases para darle la oportunidad a Snape de fregarme horas extras.   
  
-Que grosero señor Potter, cinco puntos menos. Ahora continuemos... -  
  
a partir de ahí, el día de Harry no mejoro para nada, simplemente no se podía concentrar, era una maraña de sentimientos, primero estaba demasiado emocionado como para razonar la diferencia entre un dugbog (ver animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos) y un leño, en segundo lugar, muy enfurecido por lo de Snape y en tercer lugar por las montañas de tarea que tenia, todo hacia que sintiera que esas vacaciones no serian lo que él quería.  
  
^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^  
  
Al fin terminó el viernes, hacia una deliciosa tarde, estaba nublado, tibio y hacia un ligero viento, los estudiantes salieron con la mayor alegría posible rumbo al lago, al gran comedor o a las cercanías del bosque, al parecer a nadie se le antojaba estar dentro del castillo, a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron y a Hermione, quienes para variar se habían desaparecido dejando a Harry solo (cosa que no mejoró precisamente su humor), caminó a paso rápido hacia la torre de Gryffindor, por suerte no se encontró a nadie, solo a Malfoy, quien se le quedó viendo largo rato antes de hablarle.   
  
-Vaya Potter, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?   
  
-¿A ti que te importa?, quitate de mi camino –añadió mientras empujaba a Draco para pasar por el estrecho pasillo, para su suerte, su adversario no hizo nada para evitar ese empujón, al contrario, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, esto extrañó tanto a Harry que se volvió para mirarlo bien.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?, andas raro.   
  
-Que, ¿prefieres que nos pongamos a pelear?, creí que tenías prisa, ya es tarde.   
  
-¿Tarde?, ¿para que?   
  
-Ay Potter, deberías usar eso que tienes en la cabeza, se llama cerebro. Además, no mereces que pierda mi tiempo contigo, entiendelo, eres como un cero a la izquierda, parece que por fin la sangre sucia y el pobretón lo entendieron. Lastima que los únicos que te han querido estén muertos, como ese Black. –  
  
después de eso se fue dejando a un Harry muy pensativo se sentía diferente, pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso, pues al mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era MUY tarde, ya casi anochecía y aún no tenia todo su equipaje listo, tratando de olvidar la extraña conducta de Malfoy y sus palabras, salio corriendo rumbo a la torre, al fin llegó, dijo la contraseña y entró, tal y como lo sospechaba, la sala común estaba desierta, solo se encontraba una niña de tercero o cuarto viendo por la ventana (le recordaba a Luna), la ignoró y subió rápidamente a su habitación, aún no se le pasaba el mal humor, al contrario, había aumentado (como odiaba que Malfoy supiera algo que él no sabía, aunque claro, quedaba la posibilidad de que su comentario fuera simplemente por la hora que era...)   
  
-Hocicos, ya llegué –Lanzó su mochila lo más lejos que pudo, a la vez en que comenzaba a quitarse la túnica enojado, (se iría con ropa muggle con Lupin) Sirius lo miraba desde su cama transformado en perro   
  
-¿Por qué me miras así Sirius?, no te preocupes, no hay nadie cerca, te puedes transformar.   
  
-¿Qué tienes? Andas... raro. -Pues si, es solo que... -comenzó a platicarle su día a la vez en que guardaba sus cosas, después de todo, Sirius no había tenido nada que ver con su mal humor, al contrario, era lo que le alegraba el día, al momento en que iba contándole a su padrino, el enojo iba siendo sustituido por una sensación de vació, de soledad, la ignoró y siguió hablando   
  
–Y por ultimo Malfoy, andaba raro, me miró muy extraño, hasta me dio un escalofrío cuando me observó. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, no se ha puesto a molestarme desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno, hasta hoy cuando me dijo todo eso.   
  
–No continuó, no quería repetir esas palabras que si le causaban pena, es por que sentía que eran ciertas.   
  
Sirius solo lo miraba sin decir nada, lo notaba triste, por alguna razón, el pequeño Potter estaba muy triste. Luego de una breve pausa en la que Harry seguía con medio cuerpo dentro de su baúl doblando las túnicas, Sirius se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su ahijado, se arrodillo a su lado y sin previo aviso, lo abrazó, lo abrazó con fuerza, con cariño, Harry no entendía por que lo hacia, pero se dejó llevar, realmente se sentía protegido y en paz en medio de esos fuertes brazos, estaba tan contento que no quería que ese momento terminara nunca, Sirius se separó un poco de él (aun sin soltarlo), se quedó observando a su pequeño ahijado esperando a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, solo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su padrino y una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla.   
  
-¿ahora vas a decirme que te pasa?   
  
-No.   
  
-¿Por qué?, ¿es que no confías en mí?   
  
-No, no es eso, es solo que...   
  
-¿Es por algo que ese Malfoy te dijo?   
  
-Si, en parte, pero bueno Sirius –añadió secándose esa molesta lágrima, sus ojos brillaban por más lágrimas contenidas, pero se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa, no quería que Sirius se pusiera triste por su culpa.   
  
–Se nos hará tarde, debo terminar de hacer mi equipaje. –hizo ademán por soltarse de aquel abrazo pero su padrino no se lo permitió.   
  
-No te soltaré hasta que no me digas que tienes.   
  
-¡Es que no tengo nada!, nada... -quería que Sirius lo soltara, no quería que lo viera llorar, de hecho no le gustaba que lo vieran llorar, nadie, ni siquiera su padrino. A pesar de su resistencia, esas condenadas lágrimas salieron y no parecían dispuestas a detenerse.   
  
Si no tuvieras nada no estarías así.   
  
Ya basta Sirius, déjame solo, por favor.   
  
-Ya te lo dije, no te dejaré solo nunca más, solo hazme un favor: no me alejes de ti. Quiero que seas feliz, como cuando en tercero te ibas a ir a vivir conmigo, o cuando me volviste a ver, o cuando nos besamos por primera vez... vamos Harry, solo dime que pasó y juntos encontraremos la solución.   
  
–Ahora si, para que vean, Harry era un mar de lagrimas, pero ni él entendía por que, solo sabia que se sentía solo, pero había estado solo toda su vida, además tenia a Sirius, a quien amaba como nunca había amado a alguien, ni siquiera a Cho, tal vez, esa era la razón de su tristeza, ese sentimiento de tristeza al imaginar que Sirius lo abandonara tal y como Ron y Hermione lo habían hecho...   
  
sin saber como, se sorprendió al escuchar que de su boca salían todos esos pensamientos, esos sentimientos que había intentado ignorar.   
  
-Eso... es lo único Sirius, me siento solo, tú eres lo único que realmente siento cercano, lo cual me hace sentir peor.   
  
-¿Por qué te hago sentir peor? –era la primera vez que hablaba desde que Harry se había puesto a llorar, (por suerte, Harry ya se estaba tranquilizando).   
  
-Por que me estoy acostumbrando a ti, que va a pasar si algún día tú me abandonas, si me dejaras o me traicionaras, no creo poder soportarlo. Que patético suena esto.   
  
-Pues si es así, que patéticos somos los dos, por que yo siento lo mismo que tú.   
  
-Gracias Sirius, pero prométeme que nunca me dejarás, por favor.   
  
-Sabes que nunca lo haré-   
  
A pesar de lo cursis que fueron las palabras de Harry, él sintió que al fin expresaba lo que en verdad sentía, por fin pudo sentir una alegría total y pura al lado del hombre al que más quería, podía estar a su lado sin sentir que se iría, por que sabia que no lo haría. Por su parte, Sirius estaba feliz, antes de Harry, los únicos que le habían demostrado cariño habían sido James y Remus, pero el primero estaba muerto y con el segundo casi no podía hablar debido a su condición de prófugo y de que se supone que estaba muerto, aprovecharía al máximo estas vacaciones para platicar con Remus como en los viejos tiempos, aunque claro, en ese tiempo no descuidaría a su Harry, intentaría estar con él más tiempo todavía. Tiempo... un factor que le hacia falta, necesitaba mucho tiempo para ser feliz con la gente a la que quería.   
  
-Sirius, alguien se acerca –Harry lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, es cierto, alguien venia subiendo las escaleras. Padfoot se transformó en perro y Harry fingió que seguía con lo de su baúl, la puerta se abrió era Ron.   
  
-Hola Harry, ¿aun no terminas con eso? Harry sacó su cabeza para contestarle a Ron   
  
–No, pero ya casi acabo.   
  
-¿Estas bien?, parece que estabas llorando.   
  
-¿Llorando? -se levantó para verse en el espejo del baño, su estado era lamentable, traía los ojos muy rojos, marcas de lagrimas por sus mejillas y la piel un poco pálida.   
  
–No, como crees, seguro solo traigo irritados los ojos, pero dime, donde estabas. –quería cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible, al parecer lo logró, las mejillas de su amigo se pusieron rojas, dudó un momento antes de contestar.   
  
-Pues... yo... asuntos de prefectos, una junta, muy aburrida. ¿Por qué te ríes?   
  
-Por que es obvio que estas mintiendo.   
  
-Eso... ¡no es cierto!, además, tú también estas mintiendo, se te nota.   
  
-Si es cierto, pero eso no importa, sé que después me lo dirás, al igual que yo. Pero, ¿Por qué mejor no me ayudas con esto? ya es muy tarde. Ambos se pusieron a terminar el equipaje platicando trivialidades sobre todos los temas posibles. Al terminar, Harry echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación para comprobar que nada se le quedaba.   
  
–Bien Ron, creo que ya terminé, me tengo que ir ya. Ya sabes, estaré en casa de Lupin, si me necesitas tu o Hermione, no duden en enviarme una lechuza, ¿entendido?   
  
-Claro compañero, vamos, te acompaño hasta el despacho de Lupin.   
  
-Gracias.   
  
-¿Dijiste algo?   
  
-No, nada ^__^ -al salir encontraron a Hermione tras una pila de libros.   
  
-¿Nos acompañas Hermione? Harry ya se va.   
  
-Claro que los acompaño. Los tres salieron rumbo al despacho de Lupin, seguidos por Sirius, hablaban como siempre lo hicieron desde que se conocieron, estaban contentos, Hermione y Ron seguían discutiendo por cualquier tontería y Harry solo se reía de ellos, Sirius caminaba a su lado moviendo la cola. Al final llegaron, con un rápido abrazo de despedida, Harry entró al despacho donde Remus lo esperaba.   
  
-Hasta que llegan, creí que se habían arrepentido.   
  
-Bueno, es que Harry y yo nos quedamos platicando.   
  
–Sirius se había convertido en humano, en ese momento abrazaba a su amigo mientras Harry sentía una punzada de celos (n/a: Pero que celoso es Harry n_n), al fin se separaron, Remus prendió la chimenea, lanzo un puñado de polvos Flu a la vez en que le indicaba a Sirius y a Harry lo que tendrían que decir para llegar a su casa.   
  
-Primero tú Harry.   
  
–él entró a la chimenea perdiéndose en un remolino de luces y más chimeneas que pasaban ante sus ojos, al fin, todo se detuvo y fue a dar al suelo, del cual se levantó al instante. Un momento después, Sirius apareció a su lado y al final Remus, quien les sonrió a ambos, con un movimiento de varita prendió las luces mostrándoles una acogedora sala con sillones tapizados en cuadros cafés, la decoración era muy tierna, diferente a la de su despacho, seguro él no la había arreglado. Con orgullo, solo dijo.   
  
–Bien chicos, bienvenidos a mi casa. 


	5. Celos

No es mucho, pero lo que viene en "" es lo que alguien esta pensando n_n  
  
5. Celos ¿injustificados?  
  
-Bien chicos, bienvenidos a mi casa.  
  
-Esta genial lobito  
  
Sirius se paseaba por la sala como un niño en una tienda de juguetes, mientras era observado por un satisfecho Remus y un contrariado Harry (¡se le habia ocurrido decirle lobito a Remus!, ¿que si Sirius sentia algo por Remus? o_Ó)  
  
-Ejem, ejem –cansado de que estuvieran tan cómodos los dos platicando olvidandose de él, comenzó a carraspear de aquella forma tan melodiosa que le recordaba a su amada profesora Umbridge.  
  
-Eh ¿Me podrían decir donde dormiré?  
  
-ah, si olvidaba que ya es tarde, siganme.  
  
Harry siguio a Remus y a Sirius quienes aun hablaban animadamente, subieron las escaleras y caminaron hasta el final de un estrecho y corto pasillo con tres puertas, todo el lugar mostraba una decoración muy linda, pero Harry no se preocupaba en verla, observaba rezagado a su padrino y a su profesor mientras una horrible sensación inundaba su corazón "¿serán celos?", se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez...  
  
-Bien Harry, es aquí  
  
Se habían detenido en la puerta del fondo, Remus miraba a Harry con una sonrisa que vaciló ante la fría mirada que su alumno le dirigió antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrarla con un portazo. Desde dentro, Harry pudo oir a Remus y a Sirius hablar.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?  
  
-No lo sé, andaba muy contento de venir.  
  
-Tal vez solo necesita descansar para estar como nuevo.  
  
-Si, igual que yo, estoy que me muero de sueño. ¿Dónde duermo yo?  
  
-Je, pues... verás, mi casa no es muy grande y solo hay dos recamaras así que te puedes dormir conmigo... -las mejillas de Harry (quien escuchaba tras la puerta) se pusieron más palidas de lo normal al escuchar eso, por suerte, Sirius solo se quedó callado y Remus se apresuró a terminar lo que estaba diciendo. -ó también en el sillón ó con Harry, ¿Qué prefieres Padfoot?  
  
-Eh.... Yo, dormiré con Harry ^__^ -el corazón del pequeño Potter comenzó a latir rápidamente, ya sabia donde dormiría su padrino, ya no tenia caso seguir espiando así que se puso a acomodar sus cosas.  
  
-Perfecto, dejame ver si te consigo algunas cobijas extras para que las extiendas en el suelo, aunque la cama es matrimonial, ¿no te molestaría?  
  
-Para nada, estaremos bien, buenas noches Moony.  
  
-Que descanses Pady. -Remus se fue a su habitación no sin antes dirigirle una fugaz mirada a su amigo quien en ese momento entraba a la habitación en la que dormiría.  
  
Ya dentro, Harry hacia como que buscaba su pijama, aunque en realidad estaba concentrado en cada uno de los movimientos de su padrino, estaba celoso y enojado por la actitud que tenia con Lupin. Sirius en cambio, se imaginaba el por que del enojo de su niño, aunque en realidad le parecía ridículo que se pusiera así por algo como la amistad que tenia con Remus, después de todo, habían crecido juntos; A pesar de esos razonamientos, quería aclararlo todo lo más pronto posible para que no pasara a mayores.  
  
-Harry... ¿Qué tienes? Pareces muy enojado.  
  
-No Sirius, ¿Cómo crees?, ¿yo enojado?, ¿acaso tendría razón para estarlo?  
  
-Vamos, deja a un lado el sarcasmo y dime, ¿estas así por Remus?  
  
-¿Remus?, no tengo nada en contra de él.  
  
-Si no es por él, entonces ¿estas así por lo que te dijo Malfoy en el colegio?, ya te dije que no le hagas caso, ese tipo de gente es...  
  
-¡Ya basta Sirius!, sabes que no es por eso.  
  
-Entonces estas celoso.  
  
-....  
  
-Si es eso, no deberias estarlo, es obvio que entre Moony y yo no hay nada, solo una gran amistad.  
  
-....  
  
-Sabes muy bien que tú eres la persona más importante en el mundo para mí.  
  
-....  
  
-¿No vas a decir nada?  
  
-Sí, diré algo: es obvio que mientes, creo que lo que tú y Remus sienten es algo mucho más fuerte que lo que tú sientes por mí.  
  
-¡¡¡Eso no es cierto!!! ¡Ese cariño es muy diferente, Harry y lo sabes!  
  
Sirius se acercó amenazadoramente a Harry, se le notaba que estaba muy indignado, lo que solo hizo que su ahijado se quedara con la vista hacia el suelo pensando. Para él era obvio que Remus tenia "derecho de antigüedad" sobre Sirius, que una "amistad" tan larga no podía ser cambiada por el amor que un chiquillo sentía por él, es más, comenzando por lo primero, ¡Sirius ni siquiera le había puesto algún sobrenombre de esos cursis que se inventan las parejas!. Fue sacado de esas cavilaciones al sentir como su padrino le tomaba delicadamente la barbilla obligandolo a levantar la mirada.  
  
-Mirame a los ojos Harry, dime, ¿te estoy mintiendo?  
  
Era cierto, al explorar esos ojos azules y adentrarse en ellos, el ojiverde se dio cuenta de que la mirada de su padrino tenia un brillo igual al que él tenia desde el verano, cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba a Sirius, entonces recordó como ese brillo acompañaba sus ojos solo en presencia de él, no con Remus, no con Snape, con él. Fue en ese momento en que comprendió su error, no tenia razón para estar celoso, Sirius lo amaba, tanto como Harry a él, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla a la vez en que abrazaba a su padrino (n/a: ¿otra vez Harry llorando? Pues sí señoras y señores) quien se sorprendio ante ese gesto de su ahijado, simplemente no lo entendia.  
  
-Lo siento Sirius, pero es que me pone muy triste la sola sensación de perderte, lo peor es que ni siquiera podria odiar a Remus por alejarte de mi lado, ya que él es una buena persona.  
  
-Y... ¿a mi me odias?  
  
-Claro que no. La única forma de que eso pase, sería si tu me engañas con alguna persona, eso es lo que nunca te perdonaria.  
  
-Entonces no debo preocuparme por que nunca te traicionaría, sapito.  
  
-¿Sapito? 0_0  
  
-Que, ¿no te gusta? n_n  
  
-jeje, si, es solo que ¿Por qué asi?  
  
-Se lo copie a Ginny, recuerdas "sapo en escabeche" (dígase el 14 de febrero cuando estaba Lockhart) Jeje, ella misma me lo dijo.  
  
-Jajaja, casi lo olvidaba.  
  
-Pero bueno, ¿esta bien sapito? O prefieres: mi amor, mi cielo, amorcito, cariño, bebé, corazón, enano, flaquito...  
  
-jeje, tranquilo, el que tú escojas esta bien, pero ya deja que me ponga la pijama, es tarde.  
  
-Sip  
  
Harry comenzó a cambiarse los pantalones del colegio por los que usaba para dormir, al quitarse la camisa, sintio unos tibios y fuertes brazos que lo rodearon, se giró para quedar cara a cara con su padrino (n/a: error número 1 ^o^), un GRAN error, ya que Sirius solo llevaba puestos unos boxers y la sola visión de ese pecho tan bien formado con esos musculos tan marcados (n/a: °¬°) hizo que las mejillas del joven Potter se pusieran de un color más rojo que el del cabello de su amigo Ron. Sirius observó la reacción de su pequeño, riendo ante la cara que este habia puesto y sintiendo una ola de ternura hacia ese ser tan inocente que se ponia en ese estado con el simple contacto de la unión de la piel de ambos.  
  
Embriagado de ternura (n/a: Solo eso, nada degenerado ¬_¬) Sirius acercó sus labios a los de Harry estampandole un delicado beso que pasó de su boca a su cuello (lo que provocó un escalofrío y una sonrisa en Harry), para luego dirigirse a su oreja y susurrarle unas palabras.  
  
-Je, olvidé decirte que no acostumbro dormir en pijama, prefiero solo los boxers.  
  
Al terminar esa frase, se metio a la cama, indicando un pequeño espacio para que Harry se acostará, él hizo ademán de agarrar la camisa que segundos antes se iba poner, pero vio que no estaba, lanzó una mirada interrogante a su padrino, quien le respondio con un gesto juguetón a la vez en que le mostraba la prenda.  
  
-Sirius, dame eso.  
  
-¡Nop! -Harry se lanzó hacia su padrino, callendo sobre él y comenzando a pelear por la camiseta, Sirius la lanzó por la ventana mientras reía.  
  
-Me va a dar frio en la noche -hizo uno de sus pucheritos de perrito a medio morir. -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?  
  
-Yo me encargo de que no te dé frio, ven.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Siiii!!!!  
  
Harry se acomodó en el lugar que le fue asignado abrazandose a su padrino, sintiendo su piel junto a la suya, estaba de lo más feliz pensando en que nunca más estaria solo, ya podia hablar libremente con Sirius sin que sintiera algun tipo de vergüenza al expresar todo lo que sentia y/o deseaba. Comenzó a quedarse dormido sintiendo el aliento de Sirius en su oreja.  
  
-¿Qué no me vas a dar mi besito de las buenas noches? -Esta vez fue Harry quien preguntó.  
  
-Claro que sí.  
  
Comenzaron a besarse cada vez más apasionadamente, queriendo ser uno solo, no separarse nunca, pero a pesar del amor tan grande que Harry sentía por su padrino, se turbó un poco al darse cuenta de que Black estaba buscando "algo más" esa noche, genial, ahora el ojiverde estaba dividido en pensamiento: por un lado quería estar con él, por el otro, sentía miedo de su "primera vez", por supuesto que habia soñado con estar con Padfoot en muchas ocasiones, pero ahora que ya podia hacerse realidad, el temor lo invadia. Sirius sintió esas dudas, pero tambien ese deseo, así que movió sus labios hacia la oreja de Harry para susurrarle.  
  
-Todo temor oculta un deseo, dime Harry, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?  
  
-Tu sabes cual es... -Se sonrojó al contestar eso, aunque era verdad. -...Pero, hoy no será. -Le regaló un pequeño beso dandole la espalda a esos ojos azules que lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y frustación.  
  
-Harry... tú solo confia en mí.  
  
Respondió el aludido en un tono muy sensual antes de tomar a su pequeño por los hombros obligandolo a voltear, luego de mirar esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, le plantó un gran y apasionado beso que Harry aceptó y respondió, luego de eso tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, mientras que Potter veía impresionado a su padrino, ese habia sido el mejor beso que le habian dado en toda su vida (n/a: como si fuera muy larga su vida y experiencia ¬_¬). Padfoot solo sonrio al ver esa mirada y continúo besandolo en los labios, primero de una forma tierna, pasando luego a una manera más apasionada; de ahí, siguió con el cuello del pequeño, quien no podía creer la ola de sensaciones que el contacto de los labios de Sirius podian crear en su cuerpo. Su forma de sentir en ese momento era inexplicable, se sentia "en las nubes". Luego de un rato de intercambiar besos y caricias, Harry sentía como hiba perdiendo la cabeza conforme recibía cada uno de esos apasionados besos pero... él no queria que eso pasara ¿o sí?. El punto es que Harry solo estaba seguro de una cosa: que su cerebro pronto dejaría de tener algún control sobre sus acciones.  
  
Lo ultimo que su mente cuerda registró aquella noche, fueron los labios de Sirius que le besaban el pecho...  
  
¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬_¬  
  
En la casa de Remus.  
  
Día 1  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
-Hoy será luna llena y eso solo me recuerda a aquella niña.  
  
-¿Niña?  
  
-Si, y ese horrible sentimiento.  
  
-¿Cuál?, me temo Remus que no te entiendo.  
  
-El unico sentimiento que he tenido presente desde que soy hombre-lobo: Miedo... eso es todo lo que sentía y siento, Padfoot, mucho miedo de saber que pude haber atacado a esa pobre niña, ¡Imaginate que la hubiera mordido!, no me lo perdonaría nunca... ¡ay amigo, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe!  
  
°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°  
  
El sol que entraba por la ventana despertó a Harry, quien aún sonreía, volteo buscando a Sirius, pero él no estaba a su lado. -Seguro fue al baño -Pero tampoco estaba ahí, la intensa dicha que habia sentido, se iba esfumando poco a poco. Bajó las escaleras para ir a buscarlo a la cocina, se oían voces en la sala.  
  
-... ¡no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe! -Harry se quedó helado al oir esas palabras salir de la boca de Remus, quien en ese momento abrazaba a Sirius.  
  
-"Tranquilo Harry, es solo Sirius que esta abrazando a su AMIGO, no es razón suficiente como para que te pongas así, tranquilo, tranquilo" -Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta oprimiendose el pecho para dejar de seguir sintiendo esos horribles celos en el corazón. Sirius pareció notar la presencia de Harry por que se separó de Remus, se acercó a Harry y lo tomó delicadamente de los hombros para llevarlo al sillón más cercano.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien Harry?  
  
-¿Ah? -Se encontraba un poco desconectado, miro a Sirius (quien lo veia preocupadito al igual que Remu) y luego a Remus, a quien sin poderlo evitar, casi fulminaba con la mirada "Si las miradas mataran..." pensó Sirius.  
  
-Eh, este, sí, muy bien Sirius, ¿de que hablaban?  
  
-Hablabamos de... ella  
  
Sirius y Harry voltearon hacia donde Remus señalaba. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba una chica de la edad de Harry (aproximadamente), con el cabello más negro que alguien pueda imaginar (que por cierto le llegaba a la cintura), y un par de grandes ojos azul metalico, vestía con una falda, camiseta y botas negras (que le daban una sutil elegancia) una niña realmente linda, quien parecía no darse cuenta de que había otras personas a parte de Remus, a quien observaba avidamente.  
  
-¡Remus! -gritó mientras corría hacia el licantropo y lo abrazaba emocionada -¡Que bueno que ya volviste!. ¡Mira lo que te traje! -Añadio mietras mostraba una pequeña caja blanca que Remus abrio emocionado.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Pastel de chocolate!, mi favorito, gracias Hin  
  
-Oh, tenemos visitas, ejem -carraspeó a la vez en que le dirigía a Remus una mirada de Aquí debes presentarnos Lupin  
  
-¿Qué?, ¡Ah, sí! Los presento, ella se llama Hinoto Shirou (n/a: ¡que lindo nombre!, ¡viva X! == ignoren eso ¬_¬), ellos son Sirius Black  
  
-Mucho gusto señor Black, Remsie me ha hablado mucho de usted.  
  
-... y Harry Potter...  
  
-¡¿¡Harry Potter!?!  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿pero como lo conoces? -Preguntó un impresionado Remus quien fue ignorado olímpicamente por la chica, quien señaló a Harry a la vez en que se le acercaba hasta quedar a centímetros de él.  
  
-¡Pero, un momento, yo te recuerdo!, ¿Tu eres el cuatro ojos, el apestoso, chico raro, el huerfano, el adoptado, el tonto telescopio, el semaforo estropeado... -Luego de mucho rato de seguir con varios sobrenombres -... El cara de chimpancé rabioso? ¿No?  
  
-¿Mmmh? -¿Cuánto podria durar esa niña sin respirar?, Harry se encontraba desconcertado, no solo por eso, sino porque únicamente Duddley lo llamaba así en la primaria.  
  
-¡Si, ya me acuerdo!- Continuó la hiperactiva niña -yo soy Hiny, ibamos al mismo colegio cuando teniamos diez años.  
  
-Ah, sí -Al fin la recordaba -tu eras la avispa loca, la del cabello de burro sarnozo... todos te tenian miedo desde que le tiraste dos dientes en tercero a mi primo por intentar robarte tu almuerzo ¿no?  
  
-Sip, esa misma ^o^ -contestó la aludida orgullosamente al escuchar las risas de Sirius y Remus -eso le pasa por meterse con mi comida jeje ah, aquellos tiempos. Pero ustedes ¿de que se rien?  
  
-¿De quien será?  
  
-Mmmh, ya basta niños ¬_¬  
  
-Claro abuelita -contestó Remus jugando, se ve que se conocian desde hace mucho. La muchachita solo le dirigió una mirada juguetona a Remus antes de volver a mirar a Harry y seguir con la platica.  
  
-Bueno, dime ¿Qué ha sido del viejo Duddley?  
  
-Mmmh, pues no mucho, solo que ahora golpea más fuerte.  
  
-Uy, al menos ya no lo ves ahora que estas en Hogwarts.  
  
-Si, amo ese lugar. ¿A que colegio vas?, eres bruja ¿no?  
  
-No, yo soy muggle 100%, voy a un colegio muggle cercano.  
  
-Oh, vaya, ¿entonces como conociste a Remus?  
  
-Es que... un día me escapé de casa en el atardecer, comenzó a llover mucho, yo me empecé a sentir muy mal (hasta fiebre me dio u.u) el punto es que esa noche era luna llena y... pues conocí su secreto. -Las miradas de los tres hombres se volvieron hacia ella. En la cara de Sirius y Harry habia cierta sorpresa muy mal disimulada, pero en el de Remus, un agradecimiento infinito. Fue Potter quien habló primero.  
  
-Como les diré, el estaba a punto de entrar a su casa para la transformación, pero me vio justo cuando yo me desmayé por esa condenada fiebre, me metio a la cama de una de las recamaras y me puso una toalla con agua fria, pero la luna ya casi salia, asi que se fue al sotano para su transformación.  
  
-Le dije que se quedara ahí, pero es una testaruda -añadió Remus a la vez en que le revolvía tiernamente el cabello.  
  
-Sí, lo soy. Veran, como a eso de las tres de la madrugada me levanté, aun no me sentía muy bien, pero aunque sea ya podia caminar... en fin, escuché unos ruidos desde el sótano y fui a ver, abrí la puerta y ahí ví a esta gran bestia peluda con los ojos rojos fijos en mí.  
  
-Y... ¿no te atacó?  
  
-Nop, sé que es raro, pero solo me vio y con la mirada me indicó que me regresara, así lo hice y viví para contarlo n_n  
  
-Wow  
  
-Desde entonces, vengo cada luna llena, lo ayudo a hacerle compañía, preparó sus cosas y cuando ya todo pasa lo ayudo con sus heridas y le traigo comida.  
  
-¿Eso no es peligroso?  
  
-No, por que solo convivo con el de día, en las noches de luna llena, lo encierro bien en el sótano jeje.  
  
-Si no fuera por ella, me hubiera vuelto loco -intrvino Remus lanzandole una profunda mirada de agradecimiento a la niña, quien se sonrojó al instante.  
  
-No es para tanto Remsie... Pero eso no importa, dejen que les sirva un poco de té y pastel, antes de que se haga de noche.  
  
-¡¡¡Gracias!!! -Respondio Sirius, a quien el hambre atormentaba peor que un cruciatus.  
  
-Yo te ayudo -se ofreció Harry, le caía bien esa chica, más al ver que a ella le gustaba Remus (es obvio ¿no? ._.)  
  
Ya en la noche, Remus se encontraba en el sotano, había puesto un hechizo silenciador para que sus gritos de dolor no se escucharan. Hinoto se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de Remus, argumentando que, para veriar, sus padres no se darían cuenta; Sirius se transformó en perro para hacerle compañía a su amigo y Harry, pues el se fue a su cuarto a dormir solo, sintiendo (para variar) celos "realmente debo aprender a dominar ese sentimiento" se reprochó a sí mismo.  
  
*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* 


	6. La traicion imperdonable

6. La traición imperdonable.  
  
Cuando Harry se despertó luego de la transformación de Remus, lo primero que sintió, fue una sensación amarga que le llenaba el pecho, se quedó recostado pensando en por que se sentía así, hasta que al fin lo recordó: Sirius había pasado la noche a solas con Moony.  
  
Sin saber muy bien que hacía, fue corriendo al sótano, en el que ya estaba Hinoto dándole unas mantas a Remus y ayudándolo a levantarse, este se veía muy cansado, pero feliz al igual que la niña.  
  
-Veo que esta vez no estas tan herido, recuerdame agradecerle al señor Black. Por cierto, lindo perro ¿de donde salió? Y ¿Dónde esta el señor Black?  
  
-Llámame Sirius, acepto las gracias y el cumplido. -contestó el perro que se acababa de transformar en Padfoot. Miró sonriente a Harry, quien observaba todo desde la entrada. -Buenos días Harry, ¿Cómo dormiste?  
  
-Muy bien Sirius, gracias. -Respondió el aludido fríamente. -Ese rasguño del pecho no se ve bien, ven a la cocina para que te cure. -El tono gélido aun tenía un poco impactado a los dos adultos, pero no a la niña, quien miraba profundamente a Harry.  
  
Black se sacudió el polvo de su túnica (que estaba muy sucia) antes de seguir a Harry a la cocina. Al llegar, Potter sentó a Sirius a la vez en que tomaba un poco de algodón de una caja de primeros auxilios que estaba en la mesa (seguro la niña lo sacó para Remus) y silenciosamente comenzó a limpiarle la herida (que resultó ser un raspón, solo que le había salido mucha sangre). El mayor miraba al más pequeño evaluatoriamente, hasta que al fin se decidió a hablar.  
  
-Harry, ¿otra vez estas enojado?  
  
-.......  
  
-Mmmm, Harry, debes saber que...  
  
-¡Remus! -Hinoto iba entrando, llevando al ex-profesor del brazo, sin embargo, antes de cruzar el umbral, Lupin se desmayó. Fue cuestión de un minuto para que Moony se encontrara en su cama, Sirius poniéndole paños con agua, Harry trayendo un poco de alcohol y Hinoto tomándole la mano al enfermo a la vez en que le dirigía palabras de aliento para que despertará.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tiene, Sirius?  
  
-No te preocupes, lo mismo pasó cuando íbamos en Hogwarts, solo está un poco débil, si lo cuidamos bien y logramos bajarle la fiebre, despertará pronto.  
  
-Uf, que bueno. Iré entonces a prepararle algo de comer para que le de fuerzas.  
  
La niña salió, no sin antes dirigirle a Harry una mirada de complicidad que, para variar, este no entendió. Mientras, Sirius, se separaba del lecho de su amigo, y volvía a intentar hablar con Potter.  
  
-Harry, te siento alejado de mí, no seguirás con esas tonterías de los celos ¿verdad? -¿Qué no era suficientemente obvio? Se pregunto Harry, no quería volver a tener la misma plática que la vez anterior, pues sabía muy bien que una sola mirada o caricia de su Paddy, era suficiente para convencerlo de todo.  
  
-Este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de eso. -Sin más, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse de la habitación.  
  
-Entonces vamos afuera a platicar.  
  
-No querrás dejarlo solo, ¿o sí?  
  
-Hinoto se puede ocupar de él.  
  
-¡Harry!, ¡Ayúdame con esto! -se escuchó la voz de la pequeña desde el piso de abajo, el muchacho solo se encogió de hombros y sin dirigirle una mirada a su padrino salió de la habitación, había estado a punto de caer en los encantos de Sirius, sabia que si se hubieran puesto a platicar, él lo habría convencido de que no se pusiera celoso, pero ya no más, sabía o más bien sentía que había algo turbio entre Remus y Sirius, ya no le verían la cara de tonto.  
  
-Ya estoy aquí -anunció al llegar a la cocina, donde la niña cortaba vegetales para una sopa.  
  
-Oh, que bien, ¿te saqué a tiempo?  
  
-¿..............?  
  
-¿Desde cuando andan?  
  
-¿?  
  
-¡Por favor! Es obvio que entre tu y Sirius hay algo -a esta niña no se le pasa nada, parecía enterarse de todo.  
  
-Desde hace poco.  
  
-¿Y que ha pasado?, parece que tienen problemas.  
  
Esa simple frase fue el detonante que Harry había necesitado desde hace tiempo: alguien dispuesto a escucharlo hablar de su relación con Sirius, una persona que no lo mirará raro o que lo tratara diferente ó mínimo, alguien que no se viera envuelto en el problema. Así que hablaron y hablaron hasta que la humeante sopa estaba lista, olía simplemente deliciosa, lo cual indicaba el esmero con que fue preparada, aun no terminaban de tratar el tema, pero ya ere tarde y fueron interrumpidos por un alegre Sirius que entró a la cocina a avisar que Remus había despertado y clamaba por comida y chocolate.  
  
-Jeje, ya le llevo lo que pide Sirius, pero tú sigue cuidándolo. -Black salió de la cocina, no sin antes enviarle una fugaz mirada a su ahijado, quien la negó volteando hacia el piso.  
  
-Ay Harry, realmente debemos hablar, pero hoy no, ya es tarde, mañana me podrás acompañar a comprar unas cosas.  
  
-Está bien, hasta mañana.  
  
El chico salió desganado de la cocina, subió lenta y pausadamente las escaleras, sintiendo esa misma opresión en el pecho al ver por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto, a Sirius mirando a su ex-profesor con cara muy preocupada a la vez en que le agarraba las manos y le susurraba palabras de aliento.  
  
Potter caminó más rápido al sentir como unas lagrimas silenciosas amenazaban por salir, entró al cuarto y se recostó en la cama, tomó la almohada entre los brazos y lloró, dejando que sus sentimientos fluyeran convertidos en gotas de agua salada, no le importó que no se hubiera cambiado de ropa, ni que las gafas le estuvieran dañando los ojos, solo descargó toda la furia y tristeza que ahora lo inundaba, que le ahogaba el corazón y el alma.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido, despertando cuando le dio el sol con sus primeros rayos, sintió un tibio brazo que lo rodeaba. Era Sirius, quien dormía placidamente; Harry se volteó para quedar cara a cara con él y poder observarlo, se veía tan lindo así, indefenso, sin preocupaciones, mientras Harry alargaba su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, una fugaz mueca de su padrino que denotaba una preocupación inmensa (y tan grande como para no dejarle en paz ni en sus sueños) trajo aquella perturbadora imagen a la mente del pequeño: "Sirius mirando a su ex-profesor con cara muy preocupada a la vez en que le agarraba las manos y le susurraba palabras de aliento.". Rápidamente alejó su mano y todo su cuerpo del de su padrino, se levantó y se dirigió a darse una ducha.  
  
-"Seguro esta así por Lupin" -pensó mientras el agua tibia de la regadera le mojaba la cara. -"Pero ya basta, solo necesito tiempo para pensar, no se lo dejaré tan fácil a ese licántropo"  
  
Al salir, todos seguían dormidos (seguro se habían desvelado mientras cuidaban a Remus), así que se cambió y salió al patio, un poco de aire y sol frescos le harían bien.  
  
Un par de horas después, Hinoto se llevó Harry a comprar varios productos a la tienda más cercana y es que gracias al tiempo en que Remus había estado en Hogwarts, la alacena de este no recibió nada, por lo cual, se encontraba vacía. Pasaron mínimo tres horas, para que la niña se hubiera quedado satisfecha con los productos que había adquirido, por lo que ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en un parque cercano degustando unos deliciosos helados muggles de chocolate (*¬*), ninguno de los dos habló, si sentían incomodo el silencio o no, nunca lo expresaron, solamente comían tranquilamente. Cuando al fin habían terminado sus postres, fue la niña quien retomó la plática anterior.  
  
-¿En que nos quedamos ayer?  
  
-.......  
  
-Ah, sí, me ibas a terminar de platicar como es que Sirius regresó luego de su pelea con esa Bellatuz o como se llame, además de los problemas que tienes con él.  
  
-Es Bellatrix... Si, te contaré... -luego de eso, Harry siguió narrándole (con lujo de detalles) todas y cada una de las cosas que pasaron: como le enviaba una carta tras otra, su encuentro en la casa de los gritos, su secreta incursión a Hogwarts, etc., Potter aprovechaba ese oído amigo para expresar todo lo que sentía, quería y/o buscaba con Sirius, parecía que conocía a esa niña de toda la vida y que podía contarle todo sin ningún problema. Para cuando Harry terminó su relato, ya pasaban de las 16:00 hrs. (4:00 p.m.), por lo que se regresaron apresuradamente a la casa de Remus, no sin antes, quedarse de acuerdo para que la niña también le contará que pasaba con el licántropo.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo desde que llegaron hasta que ya tuvieron la comida lista (la niña le estaba enseñando a Harry el gusto por la gastronomía) y servida, Hinoto había entendido (por suerte) que para Potter era muy difícil estar cerca de su padrino (al menos en lo que ponía en orden su condenada cabeza), por lo que hacía hasta lo imposible para que pasaran el menor tiempo posible juntos, aunque eso provocara que Black estuviera más cerca del pequeño lobo, a pesar de que estaba siendo cómplice de Harry, lo había hecho prometer que hablaría con él (entre más pronto mejor), pues ella estaba segura de que Sirius lo amaba a él y no a Remus.  
  
-Vaya, que bueno que ya despertaste Remsie -dijo alegremente la joven Shirou, había convertido la habitación de Remus en el comedor oficial hasta que se recuperara completamente, por lo que ahora se encontraban ahí reunidos todos, Sirius le lanzaba más miradas a Harry, esperando poder interceptar esos ojos verdes para poder hablar sin necesidad de palabras, mientras que él, solo se fijaba en lo interesante que se veía su plato (ahora vacío). Por otro lado, Hinoto y Remus hablaban alegremente sobre lo que cada uno había hecho mientras estaban separados. Al terminar todos con sus alimentos, la niña se apresuró a recoger los platos y a tomar a Harry de la mano para sacarlo de esa habitación (Sirius había intentado acercarse a él).  
  
-Uf, por poco -jadeó entusiasmada la chica al llegar a salvo a la cocina, miró con su habitual alegría a Harry, pero se turbó al verlo triste. -¿Qué tienes?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¬¬ a mi no me mientes.  
  
-Es que lo extraño, lo quiero demasiado y el verlo así, tan alejado me rompe el corazón.  
  
-Si, es cruel tener cerca a la persona a la que más quieres sin poder decirle todo lo que sientes por ella, sin poder abrazarla y besarla como si no importará nada, solo los dos...  
  
Harry miró a la chica fijamente, a juzgar por lo que había dicho (y el tono que usó) se notaba que esa niña quería... no, amaba a alguien, y ¿a quien más?  
  
-Lo dices por Remus, ¿verdad? -las mejillas de Hinoto tomaron un ligero tono rosado, a la vez en que sus ojos denotaban mucha tristeza, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, Potter continuó.  
  
-Pues creo que deberías decírselo, después de todo es obvio que no le eres indiferente.  
  
-Sé que el me quiere, pero no se que tipo de cariño sienta hacia mí y... no me quiero desilusionar ni que nuestra amistad se eche a perder por eso.  
  
-¡Uy!, mira que hora es, me voy a la cama, pero recuerda: El que no arriesga no gana...  
  
Y Harry salió de la cocina alegre, dejando a una muy pensativa Hinoto, quien había tomado una decisión.  
  
-"Tienes razón Harry, debo decirle lo que siento"  
  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
  
El día siguiente amaneció cubierto de unas espesas nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta, razón por la cual, Harry siguió dormido, miró a su izquierda esperando ver a su padrino, pero el no estaba "seguro esta con su Moony, que estupido" pensó agriamente, el tiempo pasaba y él ya no sabia que hacer con Sirius, se sentía incomodo con o sin él, lo cual era bastante molesto.  
  
Alrededor de las 12 del mediodía, decidió bajar a comer algo, atraído por los gritos de júbilo de su padrino, quien se encontraba en la cocina con un Remus ya recuperado y una Hinoto que bailaba de felicidad junto con Sirius.  
  
-¿Ya viste Harry? Remus esta recuperado.  
  
-¡Que bien! -era un pésimo actor (n/a: es el niño-que-vivió, no puede ser perfecto u.u) Lupin, había sentido el golpe de esas palabras que mostraban una fingida alegría. -Miren nada más que hora es, me voy a hacer tarea de pociones. -y salió de la pesada atmósfera que se había formado (y ahora reinaba) en la cocina, (claro, no sin antes tomar un pan) sin otro remedio que irse a su cuarto, abrió el baúl, sacó sus libros y se dispuso a escribir.  
  
Apenas hubo apoyado la pluma sobre el pergamino, sus pensamientos echaron a volar hasta la cocina o más precisamente hacia el hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro que estaba ahí. "Maldición, soy un estupido, ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en el?, o más bien, ¿Por qué no quiero dejar de pensar en él?, ya me tengo que decidir, o lo perdono o me alejo de él para siempre. Creo que.... Será mejor ir por un poco de aire."  
  
Salio apresuradamente de la casa, sentándose en el sombrío pórtico, viendo las primeras gotas de lluvia caer, se sintió en paz al ver toda esa naturaleza y al sentir ese aire tan puro en sus pulmones. Una mano tocó su hombro.  
  
-¡¿Sirius?! -el animago puso ambas manos en los hombros del chico evitando que se levantara, lo miró fijamente a la vez en que se sentaba a su lado.  
  
-Ya basta Harry, no pienso seguir aguantando esto de estar lejos de ti, es hora de que decidas: o estamos juntos o separados.  
  
La forma tan directa y a la vez ansiosa de las palabras de su Sirius fueron tan significativas en la mente del muchacho, que sintió como primer impulso ponerse a abrazar y a besar a ese condenado hombre que tanto le había hecho sufrir, pero se detuvo para poder preguntar algo que le andaba rondando la mente desde hacia mucho.  
  
-Sirius, ¿en verdad me amas?  
  
El mayor al fijar su mirada en esos tristes ojos esmeralda, no pudo hacer nada más que conmoverse al grado de que sus ojos le comenzaron a brillar a la vez en que exteriorizaba lo que su corazón gritaba.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que te amo!  
  
Fueron dichas con tanta sinceridad estas cinco palabras, que Harry las sintió como una avalancha de sentimientos que se le venían encima, dispuesto a ahogarlo en sus propias lagrimas. Abrazó a Sirius fuertemente, intentando fusionarlo en ese mismo instante para que ya nada los separara. (N/a: ¿Cuándo he oído eso?) A la vez en que el más pequeño susurraba frenéticamente cosas que apenas se entendían.  
  
-No me dejes nunca... moriría si no estas conmigo... -y otras cursilerías como esas, pero Sirius no decía nada, solo lo abrazaba más fuertemente a la vez en que recordaba la platica que él y su pequeño habían tenido.  
  
"-Y... ¿a mi me odias?  
  
-Claro que no. La única forma de que eso pase, sería si tu me engañas con alguna persona, eso es lo que nunca te perdonaría."  
  
No había ninguna duda de que el niño-que-vivió era muy celoso, esbozó una sonrisa a la vez en que pensaba "a pesar de sus celos enfermizos, así lo quiero".  
  
Lo que no sabían era que alguien los miraba desde la ventana.  
  
-Se ve que se quieren mucho ¿no crees Remus? -el licántropo se sobresaltó al escuchar tras él la voz de su amiga, había estado viendo a Sirius y a Harry abrazándose, pero, ese abrazo no significaba nada más que la fuerte relación que había entre ellos como padrino y ahijado ¿o no?  
  
-Si... mucho... -la voz de Lupin sonaba triste, fría, lejana, sentía desde el fondo de su corazón que el cariño que se profesaban Potter y Black no era como el que se deberían de tener, no pudo evitar sentir celos. (N/a: ¡bienvenido al club!)  
  
-Me gustaría que hubiera alguien que me amara tanto, que me correspondiera -continuo la niña con voz ensoñadora, Remus apartó su mirada de los dos enamorados para ver a su compañera y hablarle con esa voz cargada de infinita ternura y paciencia que solo usaba con ella.  
  
-La encontrarás, aun eres muy joven, ya verás.  
  
-No, es que yo... ya lo encontré, es solo que él aun no me dice nada -Oh cielos, su rostro empezaba a enrojecer.  
  
-¿Ah si? Y ¿quien es? -miraba atento los grandes ojos de la pequeña, lo cual aumentaba el sonrojo de esta.  
  
-Es... puesss.... es... eres tú, Remus.... Yo te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida, lo daría todo por ti. -terminó, quedándose ahora completamente pálida, aún así, fijó su mirada en la de Lupin, esperando una respuesta.  
  
-Ah... este... Hinoto, mira, yo te quiero mucho -la mirada de ella se iluminó, para volver a apagarse al oír el resto de la oración. -pero como a una hija.  
  
-"como a una hija.... Como a una hija... una hija......" Vaya, que mala suerte tengo ¿no crees Remus?  
  
-Mala suerte, ¿Por qué? -el licántropo comenzaba a asustarse por la mirada que ahora decoraba el "alegre" rostro de su enfermera particular.  
  
-Por que me he enamorado como una estupida, de alguien que ama al novio de su alumno...  
  
-¡NOVIO!.... -luego analizando que se estaba auto delatando, continuo mías calmadamente. -¿Qué? ¿Pero que tonterías dices?, yo no amo a Sirius, no así.  
  
-¡MENTIRA!, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de la forma en que lo miras?, ¿del brillo en tus ojos al hablar de él?, nada ha vuelto a ser como antes desde que ese hombre llego, ¡MALDITO SEA SIRIUS BLACK!  
  
-Pe-pero Hinoto, eso no es cierto...  
  
-¡Ya basta Remus!, ¡No niegues la verdad! -luego de una pausa en la que Remus no supo que decir, la niña siguió con una voz gélida -será mejor que me vaya, se hace tarde.  
  
Mientras, en el patio...  
  
Una lechuza pasó cruzando el cielo azul, lanzando una carta blanca sobre el regazo de Sirius, quien instintivamente soltó a Harry. El animago tomó la carta y le sonrió al menor.  
  
-Tengo que escucharla a solas, tal vez sea de Dumbledore. -y entró a la casa corriendo. (N/a: esa carta, es como un vociferador o Howler, como le digan. La diferencia es que esta no grita, solo envía los mensajes hablados, también se autodestruye.) Harry lo siguió lentamente, subió una a una las escaleras, hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación que ambos compartían, la voz confusa de una mujer salía a través de la puerta, lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue:  
  
-"que bueno que has regresado, ya extrañaba nuestras visitas a escondidas, ¡ay Sirius, no sabes como te extrañaba!, ¡espero que pronto pueda verte de nuevo! Nos vemos a la brevedad posible, no pongo quien te la envía, por si cae en malas manos, pero tu ya debes saber quien soy"  
  
La puerta se abrió inmediatamente para revelar a un Harry no enojado, enfurecido. Pero para sorpresa de Sirius (quien imaginaba que se pondría a gritar como histérico), este simplemente se acercó a él.  
  
-Vaya, que femenina voz tiene Dumbledore. -su voz eran como témpanos de hielo que lo congelaban todo, incluso a Sirius, quien aun procesaba la nueva escenita que su Harry le estaba haciendo. Por otro lado. Potter solo hizo una cosa: se acercó a su baúl y tomó un saco. -Vuelvo tarde, no me esperes. Y por favor -añadió antes de salir. -lleva unas cobijas en la sala, no quiero tenerte cerca.  
  
Harry salió dando un portazo, dejando a Sirius anonadado.  
  
Caminó por las calles, mientras que la lluvia empezó a caer, cada vez más fuerte; el ojiverde se dirigió al único lugar que conocía en ese pueblo: el parque, ahí entre toda la maraña de árboles, vislumbró una sombra en una banca, era Hinoto quien estaba llorando.  
  
-¡¿Hinoto?! ¿Qué tienes? -se sentó al lado de la chica, quien en vez de contestarle, solo se acurrucó en el pecho de su amigo a la vez en que redoblaba sus sollozos.  
  
Tuvieron que pasar 15 minutos para que la niña se tranquilizara, lo cual fue un alivio para Harry (era pésimo actuando como paño de lagrimas ¬¬). Ahora que todo estaba mejor, volvió a preguntar.  
  
-¿Qué tienes?  
  
La niña aun hipando un poco y con sus ojos muy irritados por tanta lágrima, comenzó a platicarle toda su plática con Remus, al final, añadió tristemente.  
  
-Je. Vaya Harry, ¿Quién se imaginaría que terminaríamos tú y yo hablando de nuestros respectivos problemas amorosos?  
  
-¿Sabes que?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Ni Remus ni Sirius merecen nuestro sufrimiento ni nuestras lágrimas. Un es temprano, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?, yo invitó.  
  
-Pero, recuerda que aquí no se aceptan monedas de magos.  
  
-Lo sé, aquí traigo dinero muggle.  
  
-En ese caso acepto.  
  
El par de adolescentes se dirigieron rumbo a la sala más cercana.  
  
Mientras en la casa Lupin...  
  
Sirius bajaba cabizbajo las escaleras, entró a la sala y se sentó en un cómodo sillón, minutos después, Remus aparecía con un par de tazas de café (muy cargado ._.), le dio una a su compañero y ambos se pusieron a vaciar el ardiente contenido de esos envases, ninguno habló por mucho tiempo, hasta que Lupin se decidió.  
  
-Vaya Sirius, nunca me lo imaginé.  
  
-¿Imaginar que?  
  
-Pues que algún día tu y Harry... pues, serian algo más que padrino y ahijado, ¿Qué diría James al ver a su mejor amigo y a su único hijo juntos? Jaja, la vida da muchas vueltas -añadió amargamente. Su amigo lo miraba fijamente antes de contestar.  
  
-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?  
  
-Desde esta tarde.  
  
-Te lo dijo Hinoto ¿verdad?  
  
-Pues... se podría decir. ¿Es por él por quien estas así?  
  
-Si -contestó sincera y directamente Padfoot. Cada uno comenzó a hablar de lo que les había pasado en el ámbito amoroso. Duraron no menos de dos horas hablando y resolviendo el mundo, hasta que Remus se percató de que hacía rato había oscurecido completamente, visiblemente preocupado, miró a su amigo.  
  
-Sirius...  
  
-¿Mmmm?  
  
-¿No crees que es muy tarde que Harry ande solo de noche?, digo, no estamos en los tiempos de más paz dentro del mundo mágico...  
  
-Tienes razón, iré a buscarlo.  
  
-Te acompaño.  
  
-No, quédate por si llega.  
  
-Lo que tú digas.  
  
Sirius tomó su forma canina para salir de la casa, la lluvia había parado por completo y ahora podía rastrear a su ahijado con ayuda de su muy desarrollado olfato.  
  
---------------------  
  
-Que buena película ¿no crees Harry?  
  
-Si, muy graciosa. Tengo hambre, vamos a comprar unos helados (n/a: ¿otra vez? ¬¬)  
  
Ambos se acercaron al mismo lugar de la otra vez, solo que esta vez compraron un banana split (n/a: *¬*), salieron de la heladería comiendo y caminando muy contentos, iban tomados de las manos y cantando la canción de la película.  
  
-Oh, espera, te manchaste la nariz -el joven rió por su torpeza, mientras la pequeña se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara, sacó un pañuelo y le limpió la nariz, pero al terminar, en vez de alejarse, acercó aun más sus labios a la cara de Harry y lo besó en la mejilla (muy cerca de la boca), luego se separó mientras le sonreía al muchacho.  
  
-Gracias Harry, me has ayudado a olvidar mis problemas.  
  
Precisamente cuando él le iba a contestar, un enorme perro negro salió detrás de la niña y le mordió fuertemente el pantalón (por suerte no pasó a mayores), Harry se interpuso a la vez en que gritaba.  
  
-¡¡¡SIRIUS!!! -el animago tomó su forma humana y los miró enojado. Harry sentía mucha ira al sospechar que lo hubieran estado siguiendo -¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?, ¿me estabas espiando? ¿Sabes que? No quiero ninguna explicación, mejor tú vete con tu Remus.  
  
-Ya entiendelo Sirius, tú y Remus nos han tratado mal, así que ahora Harry y yo andamos.  
  
-¡¿QUE?! ¿Es eso cierto Harry?  
  
-Si, lo es. -Harry se acercó y rodeó con su brazo a Hinoto. -Debes estar contento, al menos yo si soy sincero contigo a la hora de cambiar de pareja.  
  
La triste mirada que Sirius dirigió a Harry, se transformó en una de ira al ver como se abrazaban.  
  
-había soportado todas las escenitas de celos que me habías hecho Harry, pero esto ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. Solo quiero decirte una cosa: ¡SI TE VAS A ENOJAR, HAZLO POR ALGO REAL, NO POR CAUSA DE TUS EXAGERADOS CELOS ENFERMIZOS!  
  
Así, sin decir más, se alejó indignado y sin mirar atrás. Por otro lado, al ver Potter la soberana tontería que había cometido, se dejó caer al suelo a la vez en que unas perladas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La pequeña se acercó a él y lo abrazó a la vez en que depositaba un tierno beso al lado de su cicatriz.  
  
-Sé que estás arrepentido, debes ir con él.  
  
Luego de un breve intercambio de miradas, el chico secó sus lágrimas y se levantó corriendo para poder alcanzar a su padrino, quien no le llevaba mucha ventaja.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sirius entró llorando a la casa de su fiel amigo Remus, quien lo miró asustado. El animago abrazó a su amigo a la vez en sollozaba y murmuraba tristemente en el hombro de su amigo.  
  
-Ya todo ha terminado, lo he perdido... -en eso, Black escuchó que alguien entraba, envió una fugaz mirada y al ver el cabello azabache, se acercó rápidamente al licántropo.  
  
Harry alcanzó a ver claramente como Sirius abrazaba a Remus y lo besaba apasionadamente, el otro no opuso resistencia hasta que se dio cuenta que eran observados, con un leve empujón separó a Black de su cuerpo que ahora jadeaba. Pero Potter no lo miraba a él, sino a su padrino, sus ojos brillaban al pronunciar estas últimas palabras.  
  
-Discúlpame Sirius, es obvio que soy un egoísta, al solo pensar en mí y en mi felicidad ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad, tú amas a Remus, o a cualquier otra persona, así que te libero, desde ahora eres libre de esta relación que ya ha dejado de ser dulce y tierna, para volverse una constante pelea. Parece que quien haya dicho aquello de que "si en verdad lo amas déjalo ir", tenia mucha razón, ¿no crees? Pues es lo que haré, dejaré dejaría ir al amor de mi vida, te dejaré ir aunque eso implique que se me rompa el corazón de nuevo, pero no te preocupes Sirius, esta no será la primera vez que me separe de los que amo y... dudo que sea la última. Remus, cuídalo por favor y mandame mi baúl después.  
  
Sin esperar reacción alguna, por parte de ninguno de los dos, tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y los lanzó a la chimenea a la vez en que gritaba ¡A Hogwarts! y desaparecía en medio de un torbellino de cenizas y chimeneas, para caer en medio de la torre de Gryffindor, que por suerte, estaba vacía, a pesar de eso, no esperó a que se llenara, solo salió por el retrato de la señora gorda, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Sirius y a Remus besándose "él lo sabía, yo mismo se le dije que la única manera en que lo odiaría, sería si él me engañaba con alguien y es precisamente lo que hizo. Soy un idiota, un estupido, ahora ¡Lo he perdido!... ¡para siempre!... ¡Lo he perdido!". Siguió caminando (casi corriendo) mientras pensaba y esa ira se iba transformando en tristeza y vacío.  
  
Al final dio la vuelta y se topó con la persona a quien menos hubiera deseado ver en ese momento, Draco Malfoy lo observaba despectivamente. 


	7. ¿Amigo ó enemigo?

7. ¿Amigo ó enemigo?  
  
Hogwarts.  
  
Al final dio la vuelta y se topó con la persona a quien menos hubiera deseado ver en ese momento, Draco Malfoy lo observaba despectivamente.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-  
  
Casa de Remus.  
  
-¡Harry!, ¡Espera! -Sirius se lanzó a la chimenea, se detuvo al sentir como Remus lo tomaba de los hombros girándolo para quedar cara a cara, Sirius no sabia que hacer, estaba agotado psicológicamente como para pensar, aunque a pesar de eso, muchas cosas inundaron su mente a una velocidad extraordinaria, turbándolo completamente.  
  
:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)  
  
Hogwarts.  
  
Harry estaba cansado, como si hubiera corrido por horas, no se encontraba con el humor necesario para enfrentarse con su némesis, así que sin prestarle atención, siguió avanzando pero una voz que arrastraba las palabras lo hizo detenerse.  
  
-Vaya, corriendo por los pasillos, como te encanta sentirte más que los demás Potter.  
  
-Si no te importa, ahorita no ando de humor para perder el tiempo contigo -tenia que irse ya, sentía que todas las emociones desde aquel beso en la casa de los gritos con Sirius, se iban a hacer presentes de un momento a otro con la forma del llanto. Pero él no se dejaría ver llorando, no frente a uno de sus peores enemigos.  
  
-Ja, como dije antes, eres un engreído Potter. Realmente no te aguanto.  
  
-Vaya... -se giró para quedar frente a esos ojos plateados que se turbaron al sentir una mirada tan... diferente desde ese par de pupilas esmeraldas. -Si no te agrada mi manera de ser, no me importa. No puedo estar complaciéndote en todo lo que quieras. -Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero nuevamente se detuvo al escuchar esa misma voz  
  
-¡Espera Potter!  
  
Volvió a mirar a su enemigo antes de contestar. -¿Quieres pelear de nuevo?, está bien, por mi no hay problema, solo que esta vez, golpeame con todas tus fuerzas, como si quisieras destrozarte los puños, o... mejor lánzame un avada kedavra o un cruciatus, a mi no me interesa... ni a nadie...  
  
Mientras decía eso, bajó la mirada al sentir que lo que menos había querido, ahora estaba pasando: unas gruesas lágrimas perladas rodaban por sus mejillas. Draco se turbó, era la primera vez que lo miraba llorar y a juzgar por lo que había oído que decía su padre, ni siquiera frente a Lord Voldemort, lo había hecho. Aún sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba, le puso una mano en el hombro y lo abrazó.  
  
Harry sitió ese abrazo y solo se dejó llevar, descargó en el pecho de Malfoy todas sus tristezas, a la vez en que sentía como mientras el más lloraba, sus penas disminuían paulatinamente. Finalmente logró tranquilizarse totalmente. Draco se dio cuenta de ese cambio, por lo que lo separó un poco, Harry lo miró un poco antes de decirle un simple  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Para sorpresa de los dos, Draco sonrió y contestó.  
  
-De nada, pero ven. -ambos se dirigieron a una banca del lago, era de noche, por lo que no había nadie en los alrededores. Ya sentados, Malfoy tomó unas piedras y comenzó a lanzarlas al agua. Un tiempo después, continuó la plática. -¿Qué pasó?  
  
Harry le platicó lo que había pasado, evitando decir el nombre de Sirius, solo decía que había sido una chica X, (se supone que Sirius estaba muerto), al llegar a la parte del beso, su oyente lo interrumpió.  
  
-¿Cómo se llama la chica?  
  
-¿?  
  
-A la que besaste.  
  
-Hinoto... -Se detuvo al notar como Draco se sobresaltó significativamente al oír ese nombre.  
  
-Su apellido no es Sumeragi ¿cierto?  
  
-Pues... de hecho si, ella es Hinoto Sumeragi.  
  
Los platinados ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par.  
  
; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ; _ ;  
  
Casa de Remus.  
  
Al sentir la calidez de esos labios que rozaban los suyos, Sirius imaginó que era Harry y correspondió a ese tierno beso, sintiendo todo el amor que le profesaba el ser que tenia frente a él, deseoso de sentirse amado de nuevo, Sirius apretó más el cuerpo que se le entregaba completamente. El beso que tan inocentemente había comenzado, se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado, ahora los sentidos y las manos de ambos jugueteaban sin preocuparse de esa conexión con la realidad que se había roto hace rato y que seguía así por la invidencia que les causaba tener los ojos cerrados.  
  
Las juguetonas manos de Sirius se abalanzaron sobre los botones de la camisa de Remus, desabotonando con suma rapidez la molesta prenda, finalmente, al tener frente a él el pecho semi descubierto de su acompañante, pudo apreciar ese perfume, un aroma muy diferente al de su Harry, abrió de golpe los ojos para encontrarse con un par de pupilas doradas que lo miraban fijamente.  
  
Al ver que esa no era la persona de sus afectos, Sirius, solo empujó a su acompañante.  
  
Mientras, Remus (luego del empujón recibido) aún con las mejillas rojas por la excitación que le causó ese fortuito acercamiento (que había deseado desde que iban en Hogwarts), pudo apreciar claramente, que aquellos ojos no mostraban lo mismo que los suyos: amor.  
  
Se notaba, sin lugar a dudas, que Sirius estaba desconcertado y molesto por lo que acababa de pasar, era obvio que él no lo quería igual, el licántropo se sentía tan triste, que usó todo su poder para detener unas condenadas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, mientras un solo pensamiento le surcaba la mente.  
  
-"¡Soy un estupido, un estupido, un estupido!, me aproveché de lo que pasó para besarlo... aunque, era eso precisamente lo que había deseado desde que lo conocí... ¡Grrr!, no es momento para pensar en eso... ¿Qué haré? He echado a perder nuestra amistad... ¡ah!, ya sé..." -sus labios pronunciaron lo primero que le vino a la mente.  
  
-Tenia que detenerte  
  
-Y ¡¿Se puede saber por que demonios no me has dejado que lo siga?!  
  
-¿En verdad lo amas?  
  
-Más de lo que te imaginas. -Moony andaba muy raro, primero estaba esa manera tan "particular" de detenerlo (N/a: ¡Me cae que ni yo creí en lo que Remus dijo!, Si será mi amado Sirius...) y ahora, parecía triste. No conforme con eso, ahora le preguntaba si en verdad amaba a Harry. (¬¬*)  
  
-Entonces... ayúdalo a crecer... déjalo madurar -Parecía que cada palabra que pronunciaba el licántropo le costaba un inmenso esfuerzo, seguramente causado por el dolor que le proporcionaba no verse correspondido por su ser más amado -además, ¿Qué pasaría cuando todos los alumnos de la torre de Gryffindor, vieran que por su chimenea sale el prófugo-más-buscado-por-no- se-cuanto-tiempo-y-dado-por-muerto Sirius Black? -añadió intentando esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
-Pues... ¡Me transformo en perro! -contestó Sirius emocionado.  
  
-Recuerda que los perros no pueden viajar por polvos Flu. ¬¬  
  
-Entonces ¿Qué hago? -preguntó el animago exasperado -¡él cree que no lo amo! Tenemos que aclarar esto.  
  
-déjalo madurar -repitió cansado el profesor.  
  
-................  
  
-Veo que no te convenzo.  
  
-.................  
  
-Si es así, será mejor que vayas con él.  
  
-¿Y lo de los alumnos que me verían?  
  
-Entra por la chimenea de mi oficina.  
  
-Gracias amigo.  
  
Sirius se acercaba hacia la chimenea para volver a su antiguo colegio, cuando el múltiple sonido de látigos lo hicieron volverse para mirar hacia atrás, lo que miró lo dejó frío.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""  
  
Hogwarts.  
  
Harry entró corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor, recordando lo que Malfoy le había dicho.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
-Ella es Hinoto Sumeragi.  
  
Los platinados ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par.  
  
-¿QUE?  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa reacción?  
  
-Es... que...  
  
-Draco, dime por favor que pasa, me... estas asustando. -ya no importaban las viejas rivalidades, Draco había estado ahí para ayudarlo y ahora parecía que algo estaba pasando y lo debía saber.  
  
El rubio al ver la angustia en los ojos del moreno, supo que debía... no, tenia que decirle la verdad, se pasó una mano por el engominado cabello antes de contestar.  
  
-Lo que pasa... es que... luego de un breve silencio, Draco sacó valor de no se donde, antes de continuar -ella esta con Voldemort.  
  
-¡¿QUE?! -tomó al rubio por los hombros exigiéndole una explicación  
  
-Los escuché... a mi padre y a ella... es mi prima... hablaban sobre una "fiesta" que habría en la casa del licántropo, es obvio a que se refieren con eso de la fiesta...  
  
~~~Fin del Flashback~~~  
  
Luego de escuchar eso, Harry salió corriendo rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, fue a su habitación y sacó (como alma que lleva el diablo) un tarro de polvos Flu que había comprado en Hogsmeade, a la misma velocidad volvió a la sala común, e ignorando las miradas curiosas que varios... (OK o que todos) le dirigían, gritó unas cuantas palabras y fue absorbido por las llamas verdes de la chimenea.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo, luego de que el ajetreo se hubo detenido, para que abriera los ojos, aunque deseó no haberlo hecho... 


	8. Traicion

Capitulo 8. Traición.  
  
Al aparecer por la chimenea un pesado vacío se posesionó de su estomago, todo su campo de visión le dedicó una escena muy parecida a la que vivió en el ministerio de magia: Sirius y Remus se encontraban en el centro de la sala rodeados de muchos mortifagos encapuchados con sus respectivas mascaras y todos con las varitas en posición de ataque.  
  
Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que un muchacho de dieciséis años con una cicatriz en forma de rayo los observaba, contó el número de enemigos: eran diez, después, aprovechando su inesperada invisibilidad (nadie le hacía caso) posó su mirada en los dos acorralados, descubrió con orgullo como ninguno de los dos daba muestras de miedo, ambos hombres observaban a los malos como si fueran una multitud de cucarachas que merecían ser aplastadas.  
  
Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, todos estaban inmoviles esperando una señal para empezar el ataque. Uno de los enmascarados deslizó sus fríos ojos grises hacia donde estaba Harry y con una voz que reconoció al instante gritó.  
  
-¡Ahí esta Potter! -ese pareció ser el grito de guerra, pues al termino de esta simple frase, todos accionaron sus varitas llenando la modesta sala de chispas de todos colores.  
  
Un rayo rojo fue disparado por el mismo que dio la orden, pero el moreno fue más rápido, conjuró el hechizo protector y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a todo aquel que se le acercara.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
-¡Profesor! ¡La casa de Lupin esta siendo atacada! ¡Potter fue para allá!  
  
No se necesitaron más palabras para que el director tocase unos de sus extraños artefactos y en menos de dos segundos hubiera salido de la oficina dejando a Draco solo con sus pensamientos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Había perdido de vista a sus dos aliados, todo era confusión, gritos, rayos de luces. Salió de la chimenea (que había sido una especie de refugio para él) dispuesto a adentrarse a la batalla, pero no pudo avanzar ni un metro cuando sintió una mano que presionaba su hombre.  
  
-"¡Maldición, me han atrapado!" -giró rápidamente para atacar a su enemigo, pero en vez de ver a un mortifago, solo distinguió a su mentor: Albus Dumbledore había llegado, tras él aparecieron Tonks, Moody y otros miembros de la orden, sumaban seis en total. Los de la orden se apresuraron a unirse a la batalla, peleaban muy bien por lo que fueron dejando en evidente desventaja a los mortifagos. Aquel a quien Harry creía conocer, parecía que era también el jefe por lo que su gritó retumbó en toda la vivienda.  
  
-¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Tú -añadió señalando al más cercano. -ve por más gente! -el otro asintió y desapareció con un chasquido. No pasó ni un minuto cuando otros diez mortifagos se parecieron en el lugar. Ahora la desventaja estaba en bando de los buenos.  
  
Sin embargo, para Harry el ver al anciano ahí le hacía sentir la seguridad de que aunque apareciera el mismo Lord Voldemort, no habría ningún problema. Todos peleaban excepto él por lo que se sintió inútil, aún sentía ese molesto vació en su estomago cuando levantó su varita dispuesto a unirse a la pelea, Remus se le acercó corriendo, parecía preocupado.  
  
-¡Harry! Creo que está en la planta alta, por favor buscala, puede estar en peligro... -gritó mientras con magistral agilidad evadía el ataque simultaneo de los dos mortifagos contra los que peleaba. El pequeño asintió, apretó más su varita y cruzó la sala lanzando hechizos por todos lados, que si un rictunsempra por aquí, un tarantallegra por allá, después un protego, otro desmaius...  
  
Se sintió aliviado cuando salió de aquel desorden y vio las inmaculadas escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, caminó lentamente por cada uno de los escalones aguzando el oído y el olfato esperando sentir en cualquier momento el sonido de unas pisadas o el aroma de la madera quemada por algún hechizo.  
  
Llegó a la parte alta de la casa, no se sentía la presencia de algún aroma que delatara algún hechizo, aguzó el oído... nada. Caminó a la que fue su habitación, abrió la puerta bruscamente... nada. Hizo lo mismo con el cuarto de baño pero no había nadie. Sin embargo, su sexto sentido le avisaba que no estaba solo.  
  
Nada más faltaba revisar la habitación de Remus, que se encontraba al fondo de el sombrío pasillo, se acercó sigilosamente, puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo hizo girar muy lentamente, empujó la puerta con una inusitada suavidad hasta que esta se hubo abierto por completo. Recorrió su mirada por la habitación deteniéndose de vez en cuando para mirar algún detalle, alguna de las muchas fotos de Remus con sus amigos de Hogwarts que casi tapizaban la pieza. Sus ojos avanzaron hasta llegar a la ventana, por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
En la sala la pelea tomaba tintes cada vez más violentos, habían llegado más refuerzos de ambos bandos, de hecho, ahora se podían apreciar algunos cadáveres ensangrentados, pedazos de muebles destruidos y varios magos que luchaban encarnizadamente, Dumbledore luchaba graciosamente contra cinco mortifagos mientras Sirius y Remus hacían pareja para deshacerse de otros tantos.  
  
-Como en los viejos tiempos ¿eh?  
  
-¡Demostremoles quienes son los merodeadores!  
  
Luego de ese breve diálogo los dos dejaron inconscientes a sus enemigos. Tonks presentaba una fea cortadura en su mejilla derecha pero ni eso le impedía lanzar maldiciones contra los enmascarados.  
  
El ojo de Moody giraba como nunca mientras sus nudosas rodillas se esforzaban por moverlo con agilidad. Todos los aurores hacían su mejor esfuerzo y estaban logrando la victoria, si todo seguía así muy pronto ganarían esta improvisada batalla.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
No necesito verla dos veces para saber que lo que le había dado a entender Draco era cierto, ella era una espía. ¡Pensar que había confiado en ella! ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?  
  
La ventana mantenía las finas cortinas de velo abiertas, provocando la indiscreta entrada de los rayos de la luna, los cuales se encargaban de dibujar el perfil de una niña que sollozaba mientras abrazaba una de las tantas fotografías de Remus.  
  
Harry se acercó empuñando su varita, no podía creer que ella fuera la culpable de lo que estaba pasando, por su culpa el hombre a quien más amaba estaba arriesgando su vida, quería matarla, aplicarle el cruciatus miles de veces, verla retorcerse de dolor ante la perspectiva de que Sirius, SU Sirius estaba poniendo en peligro su vida en la planta baja.  
  
Se paró al lado de la niña intentando detener el impulso de estrangularla ahí mismo, al escuchar los sollozos compulsivos de la niña sintió cierta lástima por ella y por él, sabía que era una buena persona, por lo que no entendía el porque de su traición, decidió concederle el derecho de la duda.  
  
-Hinoto... -el solo hecho de sentir ese nombre por su garganta fue suficiente para causar que su cuerpo fuera invadido por odio y asco, suficiente para hacerlo vomitar en ese instante. Desecho la idea de expulsar lo que trajera en el estomago, para poder continuar hablando, quería gritarle en ese preciso momento todo lo que pensaba en de ella. Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido acudió, volvió a intentarlo y dijo lo que rodaba por su cabeza.  
  
-C-creí que eras mi amiga, pensé que... que podía confiar en ti... -los sollozos de la traicionera redoblaron mientras el par de ojos azules de esa criatura lo miraron con un dolor infinito. El corazón de Harry se desmoronó ante esa mirada, por lo que continuó hablando a pesar de tener la voz entrecortada. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
Unas lágrimas solitarias se deslizaron por las mejillas de Harry mientras continuaba. -¿Por qué nos traicionaste?..... Remus... nosotros confiábamos en ti.... ¡Por Dios!, ¡para él tú eres como su hija!  
  
-¡BASTA!... de-detente por favor... no... no sigas...  
  
-¡Entonces dime, dame una sola razón que justifiqué lo que nos has hecho!  
  
-¡POR QUE LO AMO!... lo... amo...  
  
-..... ¿por eso lo haces sufrir?, ¿por eso lo has ofrecido en bandeja de plata a una horda de mortifagos?... eso no es amar...  
  
-No lo entiendes Harry... yo era feliz a su lado... -los sollozos no se detenían, la niña se balanceaba de un lado a otro, tenía los ojos fijos en un punto indeterminado, las pupilas desorbitadas y la boca entreabierta. Parecía buscar palabras, imágenes, todo lo que pudiera dentro de su cabeza para intentar explicarle a Harry lo que la orilló a traicionarlos. De pronto una sombra de lo que fue antes cruzó sus ojos mientras comenzó a hablar lentamente.  
  
"-Esa vez... cuando lo conocí, sentí miedo... pero supe que no me haría daño... después, cuando ya no estaba transformado y me miró... me di cuenta de que estaba preocupado por mi, ¡era la primer persona que demostraba algún tipo de preocupación hacía mi!... tú no sabes, me sentí tan feliz tan... especial.  
  
Yo... fui un error, mis padres se tuvieron que casar por que yo iba a nacer... me lo recordaban casi a diario, nunca me dijeron alguna palabra afectuosa, no recuerdo que me hayan besado o abrazado, lo único que recibía de ellos eran amenazas... insultos. Solo esperaban que fuera mayor de edad para sacarme definitivamente de esa casa. Pero yo no me iba, quería demostrarles que podía resistir más que ellos ese infierno que se vivía en la casa.  
  
¡Imagínate!, en medio de todo eso... como por arte de magia apareció mi príncipe azul, el noble caballero que me rescataría... suena estupido pero así lo veía. Él me dio todo ese cariño que siempre desee pero nunca tuve, odié a mis padres pues un completo extraño me había dado todo lo que siempre quise y ellos no me dieron.  
  
Era mi adoración, soñaba a diario con él... tú no sabes Harry... venía a diario para ayudarlo a acomodar la casa por que llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada... le hacía comida y la compartíamos... le podía platicar mis penas, mis alegrías... por él empecé a sacar buenas notas en el colegio, él me felicitaba y me llevaba a comer fuera o al cine... sufrí mucho cuando me anunció que iría a Hogwarts a buscar empleo, pero sabía que él deseaba eso, así que le sonreí y lo dejé ir... sentía que moría...  
  
Cuando me llegó su lechuza anunciándome que llegaría pronto, me di cuenta de que renacía, ¡el tenerlo cerca me mantenía con vida!... entonces vine a recibirlo, me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa... mi sorpresa eran ustedes... al ver como Remus miraba a Black me hizo darme cuenta... él aún lo amaba... supe que desde que eran jóvenes él suspiraba por ese tonto de Sirius que no se daba cuenta... él no me lo dijo... yo lo descubrí...  
  
Sentí celos... envidia de saber todo el tiempo que aquel pudo estar con mi Remus... rabia al saber todos los sufrimientos que lo hizo pasar... todo el sufrimiento que ahora sentía al comprender que nunca estuvo cerca de mí... que nunca fue mío... que su corazón... nunca se separó de él... ¿sabes que los licántropos solo pueden amar a una persona en su vida?... pues él eligió a Black... pero ese tonto lo rechazó... rechazó lo que yo tanto anhelaba...  
  
Por suerte apareciste tú... fue fácil darme cuenta de lo que había entre tú y ese maldito... solo debían resolver unos problemitas... pero pasó el tiempo y Remus aún no se olvidaba de Black... al contrario, parecía que su amor por él se iba fortaleciendo a pasos agigantados... decidí dar un gran paso, le dije que lo amaba... el me repitió lo que yo ya sabía: que a quien amaba era a otro... a Sirius...  
  
Estaba muy dolida... mi felicidad se me había escapado como arena entre las manos... cuando apareció frente a mí... aquel encapuchado me dio la respuesta a todo... ya lo había visto antes... ya había intentado hablar conmigo, pero yo lo evadía... me dio la respuesta... lo quitaría del camino... me ofreció deshacerse de Black... yo me negué, pero me insistió y me dio un prendedor, si aceptaba su oferta solo necesitaría invocarlo con la ayuda de ese objeto...  
  
Entré a casa... alcancé a ver como tú te ibas enojado y después... después a Remus besando a Sirius... Black lo rechazó una vez más, me dolió ver la mirada tan triste de mi pequeño Lupin... quise matar a aquel que lo dañó... no podía sola con él... Remus lo protegería... invoqué a aquel que me ofrecía la ayuda... apareció con otros iguales a él... apareciste tú de nuevo... todos empezaron a pelear... ¡atacaban a mi Remus!... intenté intervenir pero el mismo de antes me dijo que me fuera... me prohibió salir de este cuarto... comprendí mi error... pero ya era tarde... muy tarde...  
  
-¿Te das cuenta de que Remus sufriría más si Sirius muere?  
  
-Mejor que muera a que lo cambie por otro.  
  
-No puedes obligarlo a amarte...  
  
-Si no me ama a mi no amará a nadie...  
  
-Eres egoísta...  
  
-El amor es egoísta...  
  
-Debes dejarlo decidir, con un poco de tiempo él podría amarte de otra forma...  
  
-No soy nada para él...  
  
-No es cierto... él se sigue preocupando por ti... debo ayudarlos...  
  
-No... debemos ayudarlos...  
  
-..............  
  
-No dejaré que nadie le haga daño... prefiero morir antes de que algo malo le pase...  
  
-Vamos.  
  
Ambos jóvenes salieron velozmente de la habitación, Harry solo podía sentir lástima por esa criatura, él había estado a punto de caer en lo mismo, sus celos excesivos pudieron haberlo llevado a cometer alguna tontería, no podía dejarla sola. Se detuvo un momento, la niña lo imitó.  
  
-¿Que pasa?  
  
-Alguien se acerca... huye...  
  
-No lo haré.  
  
-Serás más útil abajo... te cuidaré la espalda para que vayas.  
  
La niña hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza antes de correr escaleras abajo, Harry se quedó esperando que esa persona que sentía se acercara, él también bajó lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo del recibidor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
No había nadie en el pasillo, Hinoto había desaparecido. Justo cuando Potter se daba la media vuelta para volver a la batalla, la misma voz que antes había reconocido murmuro unas pocas y selectas palabras: avada kedavra a la vez en que un rayo cegador de luz verde inundaba ese tramo de la casa.  
  
-"Este es mi fin" fue el único pensamiento que llegó al chico.  
  
Harry no reaccionó ante aquel ataque hasta que escuchó el potente grito de su padrino mencionando su nombre y un fuerte empujón que lo llevó al suelo. Parpadeó para situarse en la realidad, el vacío de su estomago fue sustituido por la adrenalina que corría sin piedad por todo su ser, miró hacía un lado y ahí lo vio: Sirius Black se encontraba tendido a su lado, tenía los ojos cerrados y actitud serena y pacifica.  
  
-No... ¡NOOOO! ¡SIRIUS! -zarandeó el cuerpo que tenía a su lado sin obtener respuesta alguna. Estaba enfurecido, tomó su varita y sin murmurar nada, un potente rayo rojo salió de ella dando de lleno en el pecho del mortifago, el cual se estrelló en la puerta con un estrépito ocasionando que la mascara se le resbalara del rostro, sus sospechas sobre la identidad del hombre fueron confirmadas. El encapuchado dirigió su gélida mirada al muchacho antes de dedicarle una sombría sonrisa y desapareció, dejando al pequeño Potter junto al cuerpo de su padrino...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador.  
  
No se preocupen, no volveré a poner alguna nota bajo el capitulo, pero tenia que escribir esto, ¡era inevitable! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me costó mucho escribirlo, pero aquí está jejeje espero que lo disfruten y dejen review n_n Ese monologo de la pequeña Hinoto me salió sin premeditación, así que espero que no esté muy mal y no la haya puesto muy loca XD Ahora solo tengo una pregunta: Ese vacío en el estomago de Harry ¿habrá sido por que tenía mucha hambre al escribir? u_ú  
  
¡Gracias por leer!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ 


	9. Sirius

Capitulo 9. Sirius.  
  
-"Este es mi fin" fue el único pensamiento que llegó al chico.  
  
Harry no reaccionó ante aquel ataque hasta que escuchó el potente grito de su padrino mencionando su nombre y un fuerte empujón que lo llevó al suelo. Parpadeó para situarse en la realidad, el vacío de su estomago fue sustituido por la adrenalina que corría sin piedad por todo su ser, miró hacía un lado y ahí lo vio: Sirius Black se encontraba tendido a su lado, tenía los ojos cerrados y actitud serena y pacifica.  
  
-No... ¡NOOOO! ¡SIRIUS! -zarandeó el cuerpo que tenía a su lado sin obtener respuesta alguna. Estaba enfurecido, tomó su varita y sin murmurar nada, un potente rayo rojo salió de ella dando de lleno en el pecho del mortifago, el cual se estrelló en la puerta con un estrépito ocasionando que la mascara se le resbalara del rostro, sus sospechas sobre la identidad del hombre fueron confirmadas. El encapuchado dirigió su gélida mirada al muchacho antes de dedicarle una sombría sonrisa y desapareció, dejando al pequeño Potter junto al cuerpo de su padrino...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
-¡SIRIUS!.... Sirius... no... no me dejes... no de nuevo...  
  
Harry se aferraba al cuerpo de su padrino, podía aun notar el calor que emanaba de él y que ahora disminuía, parecía que todavía estaba vivo, pero no podía ser, él había recibido un avada kedavra ¿No?  
  
Los sonidos de la batalla que se desarrollaba en la sala iban desapareciendo gradualmente hasta extinguirse por completo.  
  
Pero a Harry no le importó.  
  
El solo lloraba por aquel al que amaba, por aquel con quien discutió por tonterías, por aquel que dio su vida por el...  
  
Una mano se posó gentilmente en el hombro del chico quien se encontraba en estado de shock, por lo que no reaccionó muy bien al este contacto –lo que demostró safandose bruscamente y aferrando más el cuerpo de su padrino.  
  
Esa insistente mano volvió a tocar al chico, quien al no tener a donde huir se vio obligado a levantar la mirada. Ahí estaba Albus Dumbledore, quien lo miró un momento, pidiéndole con la mirada que se tranquilizara y que le diera permiso.  
  
El anciano se sentó a un lado del chico al notar el leve asentimiento que le dedicó. Tomó a Sirius delicadamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes de murmurar emocionado.  
  
-No... No esta muerto...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, Sirius no esta muerto...  
  
-P-pero ¡LE DIO EL AVADA KEDABRA, LA MALDICION ASESINA! ¡POR DIOS! ¡NO JUEGUE CONMIGO SEÑOR!  
  
-No estoy jugando, nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida. Será mejor ir a San Mungo.  
  
El joven asintió nervioso mirando ávidamente a su padrino y al anciano, quien haciendo gala de su inusual fuerza, levantaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su padrino. Harry lo siguió a la vez en que colocaba una mano en el cabello de Sirius, acariciándolo tiernamente.  
  
Dumbledore sonrío ante el gesto del joven mientras tomaba una vieja revista y con un movimiento de varita acompañado de su respectivo hechizo la convirtió en un traslador, el cual se encargó de llevarlos.  
  
Luego del ya característico jalón a la altura del ombligo, los tres aterrizaron en la recepción del hospital.  
  
Dumbledore interceptó a dos jóvenes medimagos que pasaban, ellos dedicaron una impresionada mirada al viejo (¿Quién no conoce a Albus Dumbledore?), otra a la cicatriz de Harry y una última al ex-prófugo de la justicia que ahora se encontraba inconsciente. Los dos asintieron con una evidente muestra de nerviosismo, del cual se recuperaron rápidamente.  
  
Con un movimiento de su varita, uno de ellos apareció un a camilla en la que depositó al hombre mientras el otro le preguntaba a Albus lo que había pasado. Nadie se fijaba en el adolescente que estaba entre todos esos adultos con la mirada vidriosa fija en su padrino.  
  
Lo cual fue una suerte.  
  
Su –ya de por si- cansado corazón, no resistieron este impacto y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes. Pero era su alma la que lloraba, no sus grandes ojos esmeraldas que ahora parecían muertos ante la perspectiva de que la vida de su padrino pendía de un hilo, un fino hilo que tal vez no aguantaría otro golpe.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos medimagos –y unas tres enfermeras- se llevaran al paciente a una de las tantas salas contiguas.  
  
El tiempo pasó lentamente, una hora... dos... un día... una semana... para Harry era simplemente demasiado tiempo el que se tardaban, aunque eso era una señal inequívoca de que él seguía vivo...  
  
Por fin una enfermera salió de la puerta, sin poder dar un paso más al verse acorralada por un joven de brillantes ojos verdes que murmuraba como un loco  
  
-Dígame... por favor... como esta... se lo ruego... sálvelo...  
  
-E... este...  
  
-Por favor discúlpelo señorita, es que esta muy preocupado por el estado del señor Sirius Black, ¿podría decirme como se encuentra? –la joven suspiró y fijó su mirada en el anciano que sí parecía normal. Sonrió turbada antes de contestar gentilmente.  
  
-Claro, déjeme decirle que el señor Black se encuentra estable aunque aún un poco delicado... es un milagro...  
  
-¿Un milagro?  
  
-Sí, parece ser que algo logró desviar la maldición lo suficiente para que no le causara un daño muy profundo, solo le quemó de manera considerable el torso. Aunque, para estar bien seguros del resultado primero debe despertar.  
  
-Quiero verlo.  
  
-No creo que sea prudente, además, repito que aun esta inconsciente.  
  
-Por favor señorita, deje al joven Potter hablar con el.  
  
-¿Potter? ¿Harry Potter?  
  
-El mismo.  
  
-Mil disculpas señor Potter, espereme aquí y vendré en un instante para hacerlo pasar, como sabrá, el doctor aun le tiene prohibidas las visitar y esto es ilegal... pero por usted lo que sea...  
  
El chico sonrió apenadamente mientras murmuraba un tímido –gracias- que la enfermera aceptó sonrojada.  
  
No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Harry entró a la habitación. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, casi todo el piso cubierto de maquinas, tubos y pociones, en el centro se encontraba la camilla en la que se encontraba un Sirius más pálido de lo normal con el torso completamente vendado.  
  
Pero respiraba.  
  
Y eso era suficiente para él.  
  
El joven se acercó a la camilla para contemplar mejor a su ángel.  
  
-¿Desde cuando te volviste algo tan indispensable para mi?  
  
-¿Qué haría sin ti Sirius?  
  
-Te extraño...  
  
-Te amo...  
  
Ninguna de sus palabras parecieron tener eco en él, Harry pasó la siguiente media hora sentado a su lado tomándolo de la mano y observándolo... quería comérselo con la mirada aunque sabia que eso era imposible...  
  
-Señor Potter, el tiempo ha terminado... -no se mueve -salga por favor o me despiden.  
  
Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el ojiverde acercó sus labios a los de él para depositar en ellos un suave y tierno beso. –Buenas noches Sirius-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Esta corto. Pero ya verán la sorpresa que les tengo (si Zaratustra me deja, claro XD)  
  
Reviews!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ 


	10. Despierta!

Lo que esta entre "" es lo que piensan.  
  
Capitulo 10. ¡Despierta!  
  
No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Harry entró a la habitación. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, casi todo el piso cubierto de maquinas, tubos y pociones, en el centro se encontraba la camilla en la que se encontraba un Sirius más pálido de lo normal con el torso completamente vendado.  
  
Pero respiraba.  
  
Y eso era suficiente para él.  
  
El joven se acercó a la camilla para contemplar mejor a su ángel.  
  
-¿Desde cuando te volviste algo tan indispensable para mi?  
  
-¿Qué haría sin ti Sirius?  
  
-Te extraño...  
  
-Te amo...  
  
Ninguna de sus palabras parecieron tener eco en él, Harry pasó la siguiente media hora sentado a su lado tomándolo de la mano y observándolo... quería comérselo con la mirada aunque sabia que eso era imposible...  
  
-Señor Potter, el tiempo ha terminado... -no se mueve -salga por favor o me despiden.  
  
Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el ojiverde acercó sus labios a los de él para depositar en ellos un suave y tierno beso. –Buenas noches Sirius-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Una semana había pasado desde el ataque a la casa de Remus, ya todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, todo menos Sirius y Harry. El primero seguia aun inconsciente y el segundo se resisitia terminantemente a separarse de él.  
  
De hecho, no exagero al decir que el estado en el que se encontraba el joven Potter era no solo lamentable, sino deplorable.  
  
Durante esos siete dias que llevaba esperando frente a la cama de su padrino, se había resistido terminantemente a comer -solo las pociones revitalizantes que Dumbledore lo obligaba a engullir lo mantenian de pie- a dormir y es más, ni siquiera había tomado un baño, simplemente estaba ahí, solo con sus pensamientos.  
  
No fue una sorpresa cuando los medimagos dieron su consentimiento para que el chico tuviera libre acceso a la habitación de Sirius, ya que fue tanta su insistencia y el temor de los mayores a tener otro enfermo que simplemente aceptaron.  
  
Por supuesto que tuvo visitas, Hermione y todos los Weasleys estuvieron presentes al siguiente día, justo antes de entrar a clases pero a la vez, justo después de que obtuviera el permiso de entrar a la habitación de su padrino.  
  
------------------------------  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
------------------------------  
  
-Hola hermano ¿Qué tal estas?  
  
-..................  
  
-Harry ¡Que gusto verte! –Hermione se acercó a abrazar a su amigo, pero este no le correspondió el gesto.  
  
-Harry, cariño ¿Estas bien?  
  
-Nos tenías preocupados Harry.  
  
-Malditos mortifagos, pero que bueno que no te pasó nada Harry.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry.....  
  
Todos preguntaban por él, pero ¿Por qué nadie se interesaba por Sirius? A Harry el único que le importaba era su padrino, de hecho, daria lo que fuera por estar en su lugar y que él se encontrara a salvo de todo y de todos...  
  
Pero eso era imposible ¿no?"  
  
La familia Weasley y su inseparable amiga Granger seguían haciendole preguntas sobre su estado de salud, haciendo bromas y gestos alegres...  
  
-¿Saben que? -todos miraron hacia Harry al ver que por fin se había dignado a hablar, aunque se sorprendieron bastante al notar en su tono una frialdad e ira superior a la que alguna vez recibieron por parte de su amigo, quien esperar respuesta a su pregunta continuo intentando controlar sus palabras. -Estar aquí... estar con ustedes... es simplemente... ¡¡¡¡INSOPORTABE!!!!  
  
Y sin fijarse en nada más, se encerró en la habitación de Sirius.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
FIN DE FLASHBACK  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Luego de esto, no volvieron a visitarlo, solo a enviarle cartas que el nunca abrió y que la enfermera recogía y guardaba en una caja -Para cuando quiera leerlas- había dicho esta tristemente.  
  
Su estadía en el hospital fue penosa, ya que Harry renegaba de todo aquel que intentara ayudarlo o minimo alejarlo de Sirius, incluso Dumbledore se fue algo apenado ante la visión que ahora ofrecía su chico de oro.  
  
El cabello de Harry se encontraba más alborotado que de costumbre, bajo sus ojos -antiguamente brillantes, ahora como vidrio- se encontraban unas profundas y marcadas ojeras, mientras que su cuerpo mostraba las huellas de la falta de algún alimento decente.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Pero por fin, aquel domingo por la noche...  
  
Harry volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Sirius -como cada noche- para depositar en ellos un suave y tierno beso. -Buenas noches Sirius.  
  
Y apoyó su cabeza a un lado del cuerpo inerte de su padrino para quedarse instantáneamente dormido sintiendo el calor que desprendía aquel al que amaba tanto. -Te... te amo... Sirius...- murmuró antes de terminar de sumergirse en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo.  
  
"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?....  
  
¿Qué es esta sensación?....  
  
¿Quién es él?....  
  
¿Por qué no me puedo mover?....  
  
A ver... piensa... ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo?....  
  
Veamos....  
  
Sí... recuerdo que....  
  
James...  
  
Hechizo...  
  
Pequeño Harry... la fiesta de su primer cumpleaños...  
  
Snape diciendonos que todo era una trampa...  
  
La casa de Lily y James destruida...  
  
Aquella calle llena de muggles...  
  
Peter...  
  
Remus atestiguando en mi contra...  
  
Azkaban...  
  
Dementores...  
  
Fudge con el profeta...  
  
La foto de esa asquerosa rata en el primera plana....  
  
Peter en el hombro de aquel Weasley....  
  
¿Qué pasó después?....  
  
.....................  
  
Cierto....  
  
Logré salir de Azkaban....  
  
................................  
  
¡Maldición!  
  
¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo recordar nada?!  
  
A ver...  
  
Concentrate...  
  
Intenta abrir tus ojos....  
  
Muy bien... ya casi lo logro...  
  
¡Perfecto!, por fin he podido mover mis ojos..."  
  
-¿Dónde estoy? -Pregunta mientras observa todo a su alrededor.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador.  
  
Ok, he aquí un nuevo capitulo, disculpen si me he tardado (Gracias Zaratustra por tenerme paciencia, creo que ya me encariñé con el fic nn) pero he estado muy ajetreada con la escuela y la casa (de hecho hace mucho que no duermo como Dios manda) pero bueno... Le agradezco a Zaratustra por recordarme que tengo mis obligaciones con esta historia (¡¡¡Aunque a veces me haga renegar al apurarme!!!) y por orientar mis locas ideas para continuar el fic (¡Muchas gracias Padfoot!).  
  
También gracias a quienes mandan Reviews, ¡Son la luz de mi vida! Y por eso (con el previo permiso de Zara-chan) ¡¡¡Les contestaré sus Reviews!!!  
  
Veamos... solo hay 2 Reviews del último capitulo ¬¬... ¿Que les pasa? ¡Crueles! Me hacen sufrir... TT  
  
A AsuSan Snape: Jejeje, ya ves que no lo mate nn y por supuesto que va a despertar (en este capitulo jejeje) Y espero que leas el siguiente capitulo y DEJES REVIEW, no como otras y otros....  
  
A Luinwe: ¡Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo! o y mira, Zaratustra si me dejó poner la sorpresa, es sobre lo que pasará luego de que Siri-chan despierte chan chan chan... jejeje.  
  
Gracias por quienes dejaron Reviews en los otros capitulos, sigan leyendo ¿Si? ; ;  
  
¡A si!, también disculpen si el capitulo esta corto (solo 7 paginas uú) pero es que quería dejarlo justo ahí para crear suspenso XD.  
  
¡¡¡Nos vemos y por favor, sigan leyendo!!! 


	11. Olvido

Capitulo 11. Olvido  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
  
La voz de Sirius retumba en la silenciosa habitación ocasionando que Harry despierte rápidamente.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sirius giró trabajosamente la cabeza hacia un muchacho que lo miraba emocionado, pero ¿Quién era aquel joven? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación de calidez en su corazón? ¿Por qué...?  
  
Sirius Black se encontraba completamente confundido, no recordaba la razón de que se encontrara en el hospital, ni recordaba a aquel adolescente, sin embargo, había algo... sentía algo muy fuerte... ¿Pero que era eso que sentía?  
  
Miró con detenimiento al ojiverde, le recordaba a alguien... a James... pero no podía ser él, se supone que él esta muerto... esos ojos, son como los de Lily... pero también ella esta muerta... la única posibilidad sería que él fuera....  
  
-Ese cabello... esos ojos... No hay duda... tú debes ser el pequeño Harry... Harry Potter...  
  
-"Ese cabello... esos ojos... No hay duda... tú debes ser el pequeño Harry... Harry Potter..." ¿Qué pasa aquí?, pareciera... pareciera que no me recuerda..." Sir... Sirius.... ¿No recuerdas nada? -la mirada de Harry se nubló al decir esas palabras.  
  
-¿Nada? ¡Por supuesto que recuerdo algo... recuerdo que logré salir de Azkaban...  
  
-¿Y luego?  
  
-¿Y luego?... pues nada más, estaba muy débil, me acabo de escapar de la prisión ¿Cómo demonios quieres que recuerde todo con lujo de...  
  
-...........  
  
-Oh... Por Dios...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Lo olvidaba....  
  
-Que sorpresa, tú no recuerdas algo... -contestó Harry sarcástico al notar la cara asustada y sorprendida de su padrino, quien ignoró su comentario para buscar con la mirada alguna ruta de escape. -Sirius... ¡SIRIUS!  
  
-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!  
  
-Antes de que siquiera pienses en como escapar escuchame...  
  
-..........  
  
-Dame solo 15 minutos para que te explique ¿OK?  
  
-¿Estas consiente de que en ese tiempo el ministerio me puede encontrar y mandarme con los dementores?  
  
-Sí, pero escuchame.  
  
-Bien, tú ganas.  
  
-Mira, tienes razón, yo soy Harry, Harry Potter, tu.... -el pequeño dudó un poco antes de seguir, después de todo, Sirius no lo recordaba, por lo tanto, tampoco recordaba su relación. Con un suspiro lastimero y ojos brillantes continuó. -tú ahijado.  
  
-Harry... Que gusto verte...  
  
La mirada de Sirius tomó un matiz de ternura y felicidad extrema al ver que su ahijado no lo veía mal (por aquello de ser profugo), sino con cariño, mucho cariño...  
  
Harry observó esa mirada de su padrino y recordó todos aquellos besos y caricias, tanto que vivieron, pero que él ahora no recordaba.... Esto no podía estar pasando ¿Verdad?... las lágrimas comenzaron a querer salir por sus ojos esmeraldas, por lo que adoptó la voz más fría que encontró para continuar.  
  
-Hace tres años, tú escapaste de Azkaban...  
  
-¡¿TRES AÑOS?!  
  
-Sí, a mediados del año después de tu fuga, Dumbledore, Remus, mis amigos y yo éramos los únicos que sabíamos la realidad: que fue Pettigrew, que él traicionó a mis padres, que por su culpa murieron.... -carraspeó discretamente para disimular su voz entrecortada. -Los dos años siguientes tú me... nos ayudaste mucho, en especial a Dumbledore, pero fue a mediados del año pasado, que la orden peleó...  
  
-¿La Orden?  
  
-Sí, la Orden del Fénix.... Pelearon contra Vold... el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y tú caiste tras el velo que se encuentra en el departamento de misterios.  
  
-¿?  
  
-Después te dirán todo con más detalle, tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
-¿A esta hora?  
  
-Sí, ya casi amanece y tengo que ir a clases.  
  
-Entonces continúa.  
  
-Gracias, todos te dimos por muerto, pero luego apareciste, fuimos a pasar las vacaciones de semana santa a casa de Remus, hubo un ataque, me salvaste y aquí estas.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con Remus?  
  
-Él esta bien. -contestó Harry entre dientes. -con tu permiso, me voy.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Ya vendrá alguien a visitarte muy pronto, seguro que el primero será Dumbledore o Lupin.  
  
Y sin más, salió dando un portazo, dejando a un Sirius muy pensativo e impresionado por el repentino cambio de personalidad del que se supone es su ahijado.  
  
Harry sintió una pequeña lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, pero la limpió inmediatamente antes de dirigirse con la primera enfermera que encontró para avisarle del estado de Sirius. Luego se dirigió al área de las chimeneas, donde por dos knuts, consiguió suficientes polvos Flu, los cuales lanzó a la chimenea mientras gritaba ¡A Hogwarts!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
¡Esta más corto que los anteriores! TT Lo siento, pero es que me espera una semana horrorosa y no quería que pasara lo mismo de antes y no actualizara en mucho tiempo, así que aquí está. La verdad es que a mi no me gustó como me quedó, pero ustedes son los jueces.  
  
Contestaré pues a los reviews  
  
---Futhark: Pues no, no habías dejado review, pero que bueno que ahora si no se te olvidó nn.... ¿Mala?.... ¿Yo?... ¿como cres? XD ¿Cómo esta eso de que quieres que Sirius se olvidé por completo de lo que siente por Harry? Solo recuerda una cosa Futhark-chan: ¡sin sufrimiento no hay historia! Jejeje, ¡sigue dejando Reviews y leyendo el fic!  
  
---anna potter: Pos fijate que sí, Sirius ha perdido la memoria, aquí está el capitulo nuevo. Prometo intentar que Harry sea feliz con Sirius, la única condición es que me dejen muchos Reviews ¿OK?  
  
---Gala Snape: Jejejeje XD ¡Me encanta hacerls sufrir! Jijijiji es uno de los mayores placeres de la vida X) Y sí, ¡Harry se va a sentir MUY triste!, pero eso lo pondré en el proximo capitulo (cuando tenga más tiempo y pueda dejar fluir mis frustraciones a mis deditos para que pongan todas las crueldades que quieran jejeje. ¡Sigue dejando Reviews Gala-chan!  
  
--- AsuSan Snape: ¡Que mala! ¿Cómo que si no te gusta no dejas review? TT Cruel. ¡Si no dejas Reviews, no me inspiro y si no me inspiro, no hay continuación! Es un circulo vicioso u.u Jejeje que bueno que te gustó el capitulo (cambio de personalidad). Espero que tus sospechas sobre la identidad del mortifago sean ciertas (en el capitulo 12 les voy a decir) y pues... ya verás, cuando Harry vea que Sirius no lo recuerda, pero parece ser que el dulce Padfoot aún sentirá algo... en fin, ya lo leeras nn... una última cosa: ¡Yo no soy Zaratustra-chan! ¡Yo ser cerdo volador! XD En fin, sigue dejando Reviews, aunque no te guste el capitulo ¿OK?  
  
---Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox: ¡Hola! Jejeje, creo que Harry ya entenderá la lección sobre sus ya conocidas escenitas de celos (si escribí la palabra "creo" ¿verdad?) y sip, prometo que harán las paces ALGUN día jejejeje .  
  
Nabichan Saotome: ¡Hey! ¡me gusta tu Nick! ¡Viva Ranma Saotome! Jejeje. No, Sirius no recuerda nada de nada jejeje, esas divagaciones... .... ... jejeje, espero que a pesar de este capitulo tan malo, sigas leyendo el fic nn y pues.... Siquiera escribe un review corto, aunque sea para decir que ya lo leíste ¡Por favor!  
  
Veamos.......... 6 Reviews.... OK, la cosa ya ha mejorado o Espero que les gusten los capitulos venideros, yo creo que después de que se resuelva este problema, se acaba el fic, pero no sé, es Zaratustra-chan quien decide XD  
  
Espero sigan leyendo y ya saben:  
  
Leer fic Dejar Review = Escritora feliz y actualizaciones más rápidas y mejores. =3  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! (Son la luz de mi alma, el alimento de mi corazón.... ¬)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	12. Enfrentando la realidad

Capitulo 12. Enfrentando la realidad.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con Remus?  
  
-Él esta bien. -contestó Harry entre dientes. -con tu permiso, me voy.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Ya vendrá alguien a visitarte muy pronto, seguro que el primero será Dumbledore o Lupin.  
  
Y sin más, salió dando un portazo, dejando a un Sirius muy pensativo e impresionado por el repentino cambio de personalidad del que se supone es su ahijado.  
  
Harry sintió una pequeña lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, pero la limpió inmediatamente antes de dirigirse con la primera enfermera que encontró para avisarle del estado de Sirius. Luego se dirigió al área de las chimeneas, donde por dos knuts, consiguió suficientes polvos Flu, los cuales lanzó a la chimenea mientras gritaba ¡A Hogwarts!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
-"Esta bien Harry... tranquilízate.... Tranquilo..."  
  
Esos eran los pensamientos que atormentaban la mente de Harry mientras caminaba desde su sala común rumbo al despacho del director.  
  
-"Él ha perdido la memoria... no me recuerda, pero... eso es mejor ¿No?... es cierto... prefiero que no me recuerde, pero que siga vivo... ¡¿¡Pero que demonios estoy diciendo!?! ¡LO AMO Y LO QUIERO SOLO PARA MI!... Soy un idiota... un maldito egoísta... que patético...  
  
-Señor Potter.  
  
-Buenos... días profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Se podría saber que hace afuera de mi despacho?... entra...  
  
Ambos hombres entraron sin romper el contacto de miradas...  
  
-¿No deberías estar con Sirius?..... ¿Y bien?  
  
-Solo vine para avisarle que... Black ha despertado...  
  
-¿Black?  
  
-Sí, Black, aquel miembro de la orden que esta en San Mungo. -contestó Harry sarcásticamente.  
  
-Sé quien es Sirius Black, gracias.  
  
-Continuaré entonces... Black ha despertado y ha... ha perdido la memoria... -el anciano pareció entender la razón de las palabras de su "chico de oro", enterneció su voz y su mirada antes de colocar una mano en el hombro de Harry y hablarle suavemente.  
  
-Harry... escucha...  
  
-No, profesor... escúcheme usted... no... no quiero ver al señor Black cerca de mi ¿Entiende?... nunca más...  
  
-Pero... creí que tú y él....  
  
-No señor, la parte de "él y yo" fue destruida en ese ataque... aquel mortifago fue el causante de eso... -suspiró lastimeramente antes de levantar la mirada, reflejando decisión. -Por eso, Black será desde ahora y para siempre mi padrino, SOLO ESO... confío en que NADIE le diga nunca lo que hubo entre nosotros ¿Entendido? -Dumbledore suspiró.  
  
-Esta bien Harry, por mí no se enterará, se lo diré a Remus... pero que quede claro que aunque haré lo que dices, no te apoyo...  
  
-No buscaba su apoyo. De todos modos, gracias... No debería dejar solo a Sirius.  
  
-Tienes razón. -Se metió a la chimenea, pero antes miró a Harry, quien se despidió.  
  
-Con su permiso.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?  
  
-A mi sala común, tengo asuntos que resolver... además, necesito descansar... -Albus pareció replicar algo, pero se contuvo.  
  
-Tienes razón. ¡A San Mungo!  
  
Apenas se hubo ido el director, Harry le dedicó una fugaz mirada al despacho.  
  
Miró sin sentimiento el lugar, recordando todo lo que ahí vivió. La espada de Gryffindor reposaba en la gaveta, los extraños artefactos que él destruyó el año pasado, una foto de Albus con Lily y James y por último, recostado sobre un mullido sillón, vio a Draco Malfoy durmiendo profundamente.  
  
-Hablaremos luego Malfoy, que si no... te mato ahora mismo. -murmuró antes de salir apresuradamente rumbo a su habitación y pensaba.  
  
Revivía lo que le había dicho Sirius, el apoyo que le dio Dumbledore...  
  
-Justicia... -la dama gorda se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar mientras él continuaba pensando...  
  
Y es que... después de todo, lo que había dicho en el despacho de Dumbledore era cierto:  
  
La furia que ahora sentía ante todo lo que fuera Malfoy era enorme, pero también era cierto que ESE Malfoy, Draco, lo había ayudado, lo había escuchado y gracias a él, Sirius no murió.  
  
Si él no hubiera dado la voz de alarma...  
  
Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar esos pensamientos.  
  
Tomó una rápida ducha, se puso la pijama y hurgó en su baúl hasta sacar un frasco. Se recostó silenciosamente en la cama y bebió su contenido de un solo sorbo.  
  
-Mañana será otro día... -murmuró antes de caer fulminado por el poder de la poción para dormir sin soñar que Hermione le dio a inicios del curso.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
La mañana llegó, el sol acariciaba con sus finos rayos el rostro de Harry incitándolo a levantarse, a volver a esa realidad tan fría, indeseable he inevitable.  
  
-"Bien, todo fue un sueño, solo una pesadilla. Me daré la vuelta y Sirius estará aquí dormido, a mi lado". -giró su cuerpo mientras tanteaba con los ojos cerrados en busca de aquel ser... nada... abrió los ojos mientras unas tibias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Se sentó apretándose fuertemente las rodillas, era feo sentir la verdad venir de golpe, ahogándole.... Un grito lo sacó de su trance.  
  
-¡HARRY! ¡HAS VUELTO! -ese era Ron, su inseparable amigo gritaba tras él. Harry se quitó cualquier rastro de tristeza con un hechizo muy útil aprendido recientemente.  
  
-Hola Ron -sonrió, aunque pareció una mueca falsa, triste.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Harry?  
  
-Nada, no pasa nada.  
  
-¿Y Sirius?  
  
-...... -este era el momento de la verdad. Harry sabía que mintiéndole a su mejor amigo, todo sería más fácil. -él esta bien, perdió parte de su memoria, pero sigue vivo y eso es lo que vale ¿No?  
  
-Sí, tienes razón ¿A partir de donde no recuerda?  
  
-¡Desde su huida de Azkaban! -gritó desde el cuarto de baño usando sus últimas fuerzas para que su voz no sonara entrecortada.  
  
Se metió en la ducha con la ropa aun puesta y ahí rompió a llorar, no sin antes colocar un hechizo insonorizante para que sus compañeros no escucharan los gemidos de dolor que escapaban de él. Después de todo era mejor para ellos que no supieran que el corazón de su compañero se estaba reduciendo a cenizas dentro de ese cuarto de baño.  
  
...  
  
Luego de llorar tanto, finalmente sus lágrimas cedieron. Se le terminó el llanto y con él sus sentimientos.  
  
Ahora el "gran" Harry Potter se sentía como un "algo" vacío, carente de vida. Buscó en su interior alguna muestra de sentimientos: amor, odio, felicidad, tristeza... nada, no había nada.  
  
Salió de su improvisado refugio, la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía. Se vistió y bajó a la sala común, donde asustó a unos de primero, quienes al verle en la cara esa mueca tan vacía y esa notoria palidez, lo confundieron con algún nuevo fantasma.  
  
Harry los ignoró. Miró su reloj, se le haría tarde.  
  
La primera hora sería pociones con Slytherin, refunfuñó antes de sentarse lo más alejado que pudiera de Draco y de sus amigos. No quería terminar atacando a Malfoy ni tener que dar inútiles explicaciones a sus amigos.  
  
Así pasó el primer día...  
  
Luego el segundo...  
  
El tercero....  
  
Hasta terminar la semana...  
  
Durante esos días, Harry los evadía (tanto a sus compañeros como a sus maestros), en clases se sentaba apartado e ignoraba a quienes le dirigían la palabra; cada que terminaba una clase, él salía y se perdía entre la multitud. En las noches, llegaba muy tarde para que todos estuvieran dormidos, también se levantaba antes del amanecer para evitar preguntas indiscretas.  
  
En pocas palabras, Harry había pasado a convertirse en una especie de fantasma que solo aparecía en clases, yéndose a algún lugar desconocido durante los descansos, las comidas y los fines de semana.  
  
El siguiente martes, sin embargo, todo empeoró.  
  
-Primera hora defensa contra las artes obscuras... -musitó Harry. Esa clase seguro la tendrían libre, ya que Lupin seguiría cuidando de Sirius... suspiró pesadamente antes de girar por un pasillo rumbo a la torre de astronomía, necesitaba un lugar desolado para pensar.  
  
Unas voces lo detuvieron obligándolo a ocultarse tras un tapiz.  
  
-Vamos Sirius... eso es...  
  
-¡OH! Vamos Remsie, ya estoy bien, de verdad....  
  
-Sí claro... si eso fuera cierto no te hubieras caído en la entrada...  
  
-¡No me caí! ¡Me tropecé!  
  
-Lo que tu digas Paddy... pero vamos, tenemos que dar clases.  
  
-¿A quienes?  
  
-A Gryffindor y Slytherin.  
  
-¡Genial! ¡Veré a Harry!.... oye, Remus...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Por qué no ha vuelto a visitar?  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-¡Pues Harry! ¿Quién más?  
  
-Es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas...  
  
-¡Y es la tercera vez que no me respondes!  
  
-Ya supéralo, es tarde.  
  
-Adelántate, quiero dar una vuelta...  
  
Harry se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr, sus ojos amenazaban de nuevo con llorar, pero ya no se daría ese lujo...  
  
Aceleró más, alguien lo seguía.....  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador.  
  
OK, hasta aquí el capitulo (lo terminé en la sala del cine mientras esperaba a que empezara el prisionero de Azkaban) jeje, mi santa y dulce madre me ha llevado a verla dos veces el primer día ¬  
  
¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Soy Feliz!.... (Intenté ser normal pero no pude XD al final terminé aplaudiendo sola ¡Buaaa! ; ;) aunque me desesperó que le cambiaran tanto a la historia uú.....  
  
Ora, cambiando de tema: Acepto TODOS los tomatazos que me quieran lanzar u.u sé que últimamente estoy escribiendo capítulos muy cortos pero ni modo, solo así me salen TT  
  
Contestando Reviews:  
  
---merly: ¡Hola! He aquí la actualización, ya veremos Zaratustra y yo si hacemos que recupere la memoria ¡Mwahahaha! XD sobre que los hago mucho sufrir.... Na, ¿Cómo crees? ¿Yo?  
  
---Nabichan Saotome: Jejeje, que bueno que no te hagas del rogar y dejes review nn TT ¿Por qué dices que estuvo cruel? Se que estuvo un poquito corto el capitulo pasado (y este ¬¬) pero no seas tan mal conmigo ; ; Por otro lado ¡Que bueno que ese lapsus de agonía de Harry te haya inspirado! . A ver si leo tu o tus fics (no sé cuantos tengas) y sobre tu sugerencia... espera a ver lo que tengo pensado... solo me falta tiempo, computadora propia e inspiración (casi nada ¬¬)... en fin, Gracias por eso de que me fuera bien en la semana ¡me fue genial!, ¡Pasé matemáticas! ¡Creí que reprobaría! ;) E igualmente ¡espero que te vaya muy bien siempre! ¡Hasta luego! Oye.... ¿Por qué pusiste "Ciao bishoujo"? ¿Qué es bishoujo? ¡Buaaaa! ¡Yo ser una ignorante! TT  
  
----Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox: ¡Mil disculpas por los capítulos tan cortos! Es que de verdad no me salen más largos, además recuerda: más vale calidad que cantidad (como si escribiera cosas con mucha calidad ¬¬) sobre Sirius... =P jeje ni modo que los dejara ser felices así como así, para eso están los fanfictions: ¡para hacer sufrir a los personajes! Jeje ¡Hasta luego!  
  
---anna potter: ¡Hola! Gracias por dejarme Review (¡sin estas notitas mi vida no tiene sentido! TT) pero... ¿Por qué no quieres que haga sufrir a Harry? ¡Sin sufrimiento no hay historia! Jejeje que cruel soy.... ¡Hasta luego!  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: ¡Hola Hitokiri-san! (Quiero leer el próximo número de Ruroni Kenshin o como se escriba) jejeje, no llores jejeje, después de todo no debería seguir escribiendo a nombre de Zaratustra-chan, en cuanto ella me diga le devuelvo su fic jejeje XD así que Maite, no estés triste ; ; es más, prometo hacer (o mínimo intentar) que Harry sufra muuuuuuuuchooooo jejeje y sobre eso de "¿porqué la traición se vuelve olvido?" Mi no entender, ¿Dónde puse eso? Si me dices en donde salió te lo explico ¿OK? ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Me halagan cada que dicen que mis fics son deprimentes! ¡Hasta luego!  
  
---Gala Snape: ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Nihao Gala-chan! Jejeje, me hacen muuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy feliz cada que me dicen mala o que hago sufrir a la gente, ¡Muchas gracias! Y gracias por perdonar mis flaquezas... ¡Es que últimamente solo me salen capítulos cortos! ¡Necesito leer mucho slash, yaoi, shonen ai y todo lo que sea deprimente!  
  
Bien, esa fue la contestación a los Reviews XP  
  
Ya que salí de vacaciones intentaré actualizar más pronto, ustedes deciden que tanto quieren que Harry sufra.  
  
Una última cosa: ¿Alguien sabe la dirección del fic Moonlight curse? ¿Y de uno que se llama Sangre Real? ¡Es que los tengo perdidos y quiero ver que sigue! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Alguien ha visto a pichurri-san? También quiero saber las continuaciones de sus fics, ¡pero ni en la orden severusiana aparece!  
  
En fin, ahora si, me despido. Les mando MUCHOS besos a todas y algún todo ¡nos leemos luego!  
  
Atte: Lucero, Moony, Cerdo Volador, Lunática, Hawai Shinigami, Daría, etc.  
  
=3  
  
¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR! XD  
  
. 


	13. Platicando con un ángel

Capitulo 13. Platicando con un ángel.  
  
Harry se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr, sus ojos amenazaban de nuevo con llorar, pero ya no se daría ese lujo...  
  
Aceleró más, alguien lo seguía.....  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Así, corriendo le fue más rápido llegar al lago, por el lado de los invernaderos. Aquel era un paraje realmente hermoso y silencioso que no muchos solían visitar, ya que algunas de las plantas carnívoras de madame Sprout gustaban de cazar en esa zona.  
  
Harry se detuvo frente a una de las descuidadas bancas que se encontraban por ahí y sacó su varita dispuesto a atacar a aquel que lo había estado siguiendo. Sabía de quien se trataba y eso solo aumentaba su deseo de descargar su furia contenida en él.  
  
-Harry.... Tengo... que hablar... contigo..... -Draco Malfoy se encontraba frente al más pequeño apretándose el costado e intentando normalizar su respiración por la carrera. Levantó su mirada y solo se encontró con esas dos esmeraldas opacas que hacían un perfecto contraste con el pálido rostro de porcelana del cual eran parte. -¿Qué te ha pasado, Harry?  
  
-Pregúntaselo a tú padre, Malfoy. -Estas dos últimas palabras las pronunció escupiéndolas, como si le abrasaran la garganta con solo pronunciarlas.  
  
-¿A mi padre?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Qué hizo?  
  
La mirada de Draco pareció entristecerse, parecía esa una historia vieja para él, Harry, al notar esa mueca, -que significaba y recordaba todos los sucesos penosos en los cuales Lucius Malfoy había sido protagonista y que ahora afectaban (igual que siempre) a su hijo, quien era juzgado como si él hubiera sido el responsable- suspiró intentando calmarse y recordando que Draco no era el mismo que Lucius, por lo tanto no se le debía responsabilizar por nada.  
  
-¿Y bien?, ¿Ahora que hizo mi padre?  
  
-Él... él me intentó matar en la casa de Remus... -Los ojos del heredero Malfoy se abrieron desmesuradamente antes de sentarse derrumbado en la banca.  
  
-Ya me lo habían dicho, eso de que es mortifago, pero... yo nunca lo quise creer... por favor, Harry, cuéntame que pasó exactamente.  
  
-¿Estas seguro?  
  
-Completamente.  
  
El rostro de Draco se encontraba más pálido de lo normal, pero su mirada reflejaba decisión. Decisión por saber la sarta de tonterías que su padre había hecho y que él nunca quiso creer.  
  
Es cierto que su padre siempre tuvo una enfermiza inclinación hacia las artes obscuras, también es cierto que sus compañías no eran lo que se decía con muy buena reputación, pero también es cierto que él, Lucius Malfoy, había donado miles de galeones al hospital san Mungo y al ministerio. Galeones que habían salvado vidas....  
  
Pero de esas excentricidades a convertirse en mortifago, era una gran diferencia.  
  
Harry comenzó a platicarle el ataque a la casa de Lupin, pero Draco lo detuvo y le pidió que le hablara desde que estuvo completamente seguro de la "doble identidad" de su padre.  
  
Así fue como Potter le habló desde lo que ocurrió en segundo grado, cuando Dobby le avisó de los planes que Lucius estaba tramando para abrir la cámara de los secretos, de cómo a finales de cuarto grado, el mismo Voldemort lo llamó de entre todos aquellos mortifagos... de cómo se le cayó la mascara con aquel misterioso rayo de luz que salió de su varita en la casa de Remus...  
  
La cara de Draco fue mostrando múltiples variaciones conforme Harry seguía con su narración, pasando desde la más infinita tristeza, hasta la más inusitada rabia, sin olvidarnos, por supuesto, de la vergüenza. Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en su propia pena o en los miles de cruciatus que le quería enviar a su padre, ahora era momento de enmendar lo que aquel hombre acababa de hacer, además, debía ayudar a su amigo.  
  
Es cierto, por más bizarro y obsceno que aquella palabra sonara, Draco Malfoy veía ahora en Harry Potter a un amigo, a una persona a la cual ayudaría y protegería siempre. No es de extrañar que sintiera su corazón resquebrajarse al ver como sus ojos se empañaban pero no derramaban ninguna lágrima.  
  
-Así como lo oyes, Draco... parece ser que algo desvió la maldición justo a tiempo para que no le diera de lleno, pero eso tuvo consecuencias...  
  
-Es ahí a donde quería llegar... ¿Por qué nos has estado evadiendo a Weasley, a Granger y a mí? Y... ¿Por qué no seguiste cuidando a Black en el hospital? Hoy regresó y lo escuché preguntándole a Lupin por ti.... ¿Qué sucede?  
  
-A eso iba.... -Harry volvió a suspirar para tranquilizarse un poco ante la avalancha de explicaciones que ahora le tenía y le quería dar a su antiguo némesis. -verás, esa maldición, aunque no le dio, sí lo afectó.  
  
-¿De que manera?  
  
-Lo hizo perder la memoria, él no recuerda nada desde su huída de Azkaban, lo que significa...  
  
-Que no recuerda nada de lo que ustedes dos han vivido...  
  
-Exacto, él solo sabe que yo soy su ahijado Harry Potter, pero no sabe que pues... él y yo...  
  
-Andaban, eran novios, pareja...  
  
-Gracias, ya entendí...  
  
-Pues acostúmbrate a decirlo.  
  
-¿Ya para que?  
  
-¿Cómo que para que?  
  
-.........  
  
-Estoy seguro de que si le decimos lo que pasó entre ustedes, él comenzará a recordar... y si no... pues lo vuelves a conquistar...  
  
-00  
  
-No tienes por que sonrojarte, es obvio que él te quiso y aún te quiere mucho... yo te ayudaré.  
  
-No...  
  
-¿No?  
  
-Es... es mejor así...  
  
-¿Que es mejor que no te recuerde?  
  
-Exacto.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por que.... Así él estará más seguro...  
  
-Harry... es imposible que siquiera intentes proteger a alguien, cuando tu alma no esta en paz, si tu corazón alberga tristeza o ira, lo único que lograrás será dañar a esa persona a la cual intentas proteger... tú eres alguien muy fuerte, has sobrevivido muchas veces cuando has peleado contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado...  
  
-Exacto Draco, yo soy el-niño-que-vivió... pero jamás desee serlo... muchas veces, a la gente se le olvida que soy humano, que siento y que tengo problemas, ellos solo ven en mi a su salvador.... Pero con Sirius siempre fue diferente... él siempre me intentó cuidar, pero no por ser Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo, sino por ser Harry, el hijo de su mejor amigo... es por eso que no quiero perderlo... a finales del curso pasado, pude darme cuenta de lo que sentiría si él muriera y no sabes lo horrible que fue, me sentía morir... así es ahora, lo he perdido, pero sé que al menos estará a salvo.... Lo que más desea Voldemort es verme muerto o sufriendo, sé que si sabe lo importante que es Sirius para mí, querrá hacerle daño...  
  
-Harry... el ya es un adulto, sabe cuidarse solo...  
  
-Te equivocas... él es muy impulsivo y testarudo...  
  
-Además, a él le gustaría protegerte...  
  
-¡Otra razón para no decirle lo que pasó!  
  
-¿.......?  
  
-¿Te das cuenta de toda la gente que ha sufrido para garantizar mi seguridad?  
  
-........  
  
-Están mis padres, Sirius estuvo en Azkaban, Cedric Diggori murió, Sirius estuvo a punto de morir.... Y mucha gente que no conozco, dedican sus vidas para protegerme... todos creen que yo debo sobrevivir, cueste lo que cueste...  
  
-¿Y tú? ¿Qué crees?  
  
-Da igual lo que yo crea, da igual si yo me quiero morir, lo único que quieren es que destruya a Voldemort, después de eso, siento que por fin seré libre...  
  
-Exacto Harry, serás libre y tienes que irte preparando para esa libertad, cuando por fin acabes con él, podrás estar cerca de Sirius, podrán hacer sus vidas juntos, sin nadie que los moleste... ten esperanza...  
  
-Ja, esperanza... alguna vez leí una frase, que en ese entonces me pareció tonta e incluso vacía, pero ahora me parece tan real y sincera...  
  
-¿Qué frase?  
  
-"La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre"  
  
-Pero... sin la esperanza, no hay nada, la felicidad no existiría.  
  
-¿Felicidad?.... ¿Qué es la felicidad?... no es más que un estado de somnolencia en el cual te olvidas de toda la inmundicia que te rodea y te encierras en tu propio mundo de fantasía.  
  
-Sí, y es la esperanza lo que nos hace desear y pelear por cambiar esta porquería de mundo para transformarlo en esa fantasía.  
  
-Ya no sé si quiero soñar con esa fantasía, mira como quedé luego de creer que podía llegar a ser feliz... "entre más alto subes, más fuerte es la caída"  
  
-Pero si no te arriesgas a volar, nunca vas a prosperar ni a ser feliz.  
  
-Hay un libro muggle, la Ley de Murphy, que dice que si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal... no me quiero arriesgar de nuevo a que las cosas empeoren.  
  
-Harry, en este mundo, nada es coincidencia... si Black sobrevivió, debe ser por que es como una segunda oportunidad para que sean felices, para que corrijan los errores del pasado y formen un nuevo futuro, ¿no crees?  
  
-Sí, es solo que... no estoy seguro si tendré las fuerzas suficientes para volver a empezar todo de nuevo... estoy cansado de pelear y de sufrir...  
  
-Nadie dijo que la vida es fácil.  
  
Murmuró Draco con voz tranquilizadora antes de abrazar a Harry, quien comenzó a llorar abrazándose a su pecho.  
  
Este no fue el primero y no sería el último momento en el que el-niño-que- vivió se preguntaría si todo podría ser más fácil si tan solo él nunca hubiera nacido, pero sabía que el futuro es una cosa incierta y que aunque él nunca hubiera pisado la tierra, el mundo seguiría igual que siempre, con los mismos problemas y con la misma gente.  
  
Momentos como este lo hacían sentir más insignificante que nunca, lo hacían sentir como un grano de arena en medio de un desierto, un grano que al menor capricho del viento, se vería arrastrado hacia un futuro incierto.  
  
Pero también en los contados y únicos momentos como este, cuando el ojiverde creía que las cosas no podían ser peores, que todo lo veía dentro de una completa oscuridad... en los que aparecían pequeños ángeles que se encargaban de darle luz a su vida.  
  
Primero fueron Ron y Hermione, después Remus y Sirius y ahora... ahora Draco era su ángel...  
  
-Gracias... -murmuró aferrándose más a la túnica del rubio y deteniendo lentamente aquella marea de lágrimas. Parecía que por fin, su tristeza se estaba volviendo algo más llevadera, nunca había podido expresar todos esos sentimientos, todas esas ideas que le confundían la cabeza, ¿Quién diría que con la única persona con la que se podría desahogar sería con su antiguo enemigo? Un sonoro y molesto carraspeo (muy parecido al de Umbridge) los sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-Ejem, ¿no deberían estar en clase?  
  
Draco sintió el cuerpo tensarse entre sus brazos al escuchar la voz de aquel que se había encargado de hacerlo sufrir, por lo que fue él quien contestó.  
  
-Disculpe señor Black, pero tenemos asuntos que resolver, así que si no le importa.... Nos ha interrumpido...  
  
-En ese caso... ¡Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin, por contestarme! ¡Y treinta por estar fuera de clase!  
  
-Disculpe señor, pero hay que ser justos, así que por favor, también descuéntele puntos a mi casa... -una voz dubitativa salió de los labios de Harry, quien aún se encontraba abrazando al Malfoy menor. Ambos hombres lo miraron sorprendidos. La mirada de Sirius pareció entristecerse con aquellas palabras, por lo que solo murmuró con pesadez.  
  
-Si así lo quieres, Harry... treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor...  
  
Y después se fue, dejando a su ahijado muy pensativo y a un Malfoy con una sonrisa que solo podía significar una cosa: que tramaba algo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El rincón de Cerdo Volador.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaa!!!!! TT Disculpen por este capitulo tan cortito, de verdad me esforcé por que saliera largo, pero no pude, cuando menos lo pensé, ya había llegado hasta donde quería, ya que el siguiente capitulo (en su mayoría) será dedicado a Sirius y lo que pasa por esa cabecita tan bonita XD  
  
Pero bueno, díganme ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? A mi se me hizo como que le pude haber sacado más jugo, solo que se me confundieron algunos datos, dejándome la mente bien confundida, para colmo, me empecé a sentir mal a la mitad del fic y pues me tuve que ir a acostar un ratito y apenas me sentí mejor y vine a terminarlo. Casi se me olvidaba, aparte de todo eso, a mi tía (que tiene el complejo de cenicienta, digase limpia la casa miles de veces, ¡hasta se mete a mi cuarto y lo desacomoda todo! ¬¬) ¡se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de mudarse a mi casa! Me cae que la soporto solo por que mi madre se siente feliz de que la acompañe X(  
  
Así que ¡Disculpen! ¡Gomen! Etc...  
  
Ahora vienen algunas notas para entender mejor el capitulo:  
  
1. Cuando Harry dice que gente que no conoce lo cuida, recuerden que no debe hablar con nadie de la orden del fénix, ni siquiera con Draqui-chan, por eso opta por la mentirilla de que no los conoce u.ú  
  
2. Sobre la frase "La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre", es cierto, la leí en un fic de esta página, pero no recuerdo cual es TT así que mil disculpas por usarla sin poner al autor o autora.  
  
3. El título del capítulo es Platicando con un ángel ¿Por qué? Pues por lo que piensa Harry de que las personas que lo ayudan son como ángeles y entre esas personas esta Draqui-chan... y platicaban... se entiende ¿No?  
  
4. Si se fijaron, o más bien, si lo supe expresar (¬¬) Sirius parece que se empieza a sentir mal por la "indiferencia" de Harry hacia él, pero ya lo verán (o más bien leerán) en el próximo capítulo ¡o!  
  
Ahora sí, vamos a mi parte favorita ¡A contestar Reviews! ¬  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! ¡Que poquitos Reviews, solo tres! ¡¡¡¡Aunque bueno, muchas gracias a quienes SÍ nos dejaron mensaje, a esas personas que SABEN que esos simples mensajitos me hacen muy feliz y que me ayudan a actualizar MÁS RÁPIDO!!!!  
  
---Amazona Verde: ¡¡¡La li oh!!! ¡Exacto! No le ha dicho nada a Sirius para protegerlo ; ; aunque Draco no dejará que eso pasé y los va a ayudar nn y no... °° era Draquito quien lo perseguía jeje y ¡¡¡¡lo continuo si me dejas review!!!! ¡Sayonara!  
  
---Gala Snape: ¡Nihao Gala-chan! ¡Me encanta hacerlas sufrir jejeje. Sobre la película, jeje, me acaban de invitar para verla por 3 vez (mi amigo esta igual de obsesionado que yo jijijiji) y Sirius, la verdad es que sí expresa todos los sentimientos que el Sirius original, pero yo me lo imaginaba más guapo y sexy ¬ no como el malo del 5 elemento ¬¬ y mi adorado Lupin (que como lo hago sufrir en este fic u.ú) me gustó mucho, se ve tan tierno, tan.... Tan pareja perfecta de Sirius (no me digas que no, hacen buena pareja jaja) solo que como hombre lobo.... ¡le faltan pelos! XD me encantaría viajar en hipogrifo ¬¬ sería genial (bueno, se ve genial en la película, aunque en el libro te decían que era un poco incomodo ââ) Hasta luego Gala-chan y ¡sigue dejando Reviews!  
  
---Devil Lady Hitokiri: ¡Koñañachiwa Devi-chan! Jejeje, ¡que bueno que me apoyas para hacer sufrir a Harry! Aunque la verdad desde el 5 libro ya no me parece que merezca sufrir tanto (me estoy ablandando, esta pubertad ¬¬) pero bueno, ¿Qué le haremos? Este Siri-chan se olvidó de todito jejeje, pero ya verás, me pondré (o intentaré) ¡muy cursi! (Puaj, ¿yo señora corazón de piedra poniendome cursi? ¡Mañana lloverán ranas! ¡el Apocalipsis se acerca! Umbridge: Ejem ¬¬) y Si, Lucius Malfoy fue el )&#&#/$% que atacó a Harry-chan, pero a mi no me parece que esa relación fuera en picada ¡me opongo a ello!, Harry va a recapacitar y ya no será tan celoso, ¡ahora le toca a Sirius! Mwahahaha jejeje, creo que me altere un poquitín nn sobre la película.... Pues... admito que le cambiaron mucho, pero me gustó, a pesar de que preacticamente te narran otra historia, me gustó, ya que aquí, no te repiten con imágenes lo que la magna gurú celestial JK Rowling puso en sus libros, sino que aquí te ponen a Harry actuando como alguien normal, hasta parece un muchachito normal (me encanta la escena donde están todos en el cuarto platicando y jugando ; ;) jejem pero bueno, me encantó como la dirigió Cuarón (¡Viva México! ¡Viva cd. Juárez! Mmmm, otra vez me emocioné) Hasta luego, ¡cuidate mucho Devi-chan!  
  
¡Dejen Reviews Ingratas!  
  
Uno que se la pasa muriendose, peleando para usar la computadora, estando a punto de reprobar matematicas por que decidí escribirles un capitulo en ves de estudiar (saqué 3 en el examen u.ú) y ustedes que no me dejan review!!!!!! .  
  
Malvadas TT  
  
--------------------- 


	14. ¿Por qué?

---Sabado 13 de junio.  
  
¡AGHT! ¡ESTOY MUY ENOJADA! O MÁS BIEN ¡FURIOSA! A MI XXXXXXX TÍA SE LE OCURRIÓ LA "MAGNIFICA" IDEA DE DEJAR MI LIBRO DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX ¡EN EL SUELO! Y MIS "ENCANTADORES" PERRITOS ¡LO MORDIERON! ¡¡¡¡¡MI AMADO LIBRO FUE ATACADO POR ESOS CUATRO MALDITOS ANIMALES!!!!! LO HUBIERAN VISTO, QUEDÓ CON LAS PASTAS DESTRUIDAS (por suerte es de pasta dura y a las hojas CASI no les pasó nada, excepto por las primeras 150 que fueron mordidas de las orillas!!!!)  
  
Es por esta razón (me estoy intentando controlar ¬¬) que no voy a continuar mis fics ahora tal y como tenía pensado, ya que seguro si escribo algo, terminaré matando de nuevo a todos... o torturandolos cruelmente, yo que sé. Por ahora, me iré a tomar un poco de leche caliente con miel de abeja a ver si eso me tranquiliza (suerte que estoy sola en casa y nadie pudo oir mis gritos y maldiciones)  
  
Se despide Cerdo Volador, Moony o Lucero, como me prefieran llamar ¬¬  
  
---Empezado el Sabado 19 de junio. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mary-chan! y terminado el lunes 21 de junio nn  
  
Ora, ya me siento más tranquila, intentaré escribir lo que tenía pensado, espero me salga bien (pondré mis canciones de Gravitation para inspirarme nn)  
  
Capitulo 14. ¿Por qué?  
  
-Disculpe señor, pero hay que ser justos, así que por favor, también descuéntele puntos a mi casa... -una voz dubitativa salió de los labios de Harry, quien aún se encontraba abrazando al Malfoy menor. Ambos hombres lo miraron sorprendidos. La mirada de Sirius pareció entristecerse con aquellas palabras, por lo que solo murmuró con pesadez.  
  
-Si así lo quieres, Harry... treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor...  
  
Y después se fue, dejando a su ahijado muy pensativo y a un Malfoy con una sonrisa que solo podía significar una cosa: que tramaba algo.  
  
El silencio inundaba los pasillos en esa tranquila mañana de verano, los retratos murmuraban algún que otro hecho mientras los fantasmas cruzaban lentamente paredes y techos... o al menos así debería ser, ya que, al menos en el pasillo que daba a la torre de astronomía solo se escuchaban ciertas maldiciones, juramentos y uno que otro golpe a las paredes.  
  
¿El autor de tan gratos sonidos?  
  
Sirius Black.  
  
Después de esa fugaz plática con su ahijado, no pudo evitar sentirse así, enojado, muy molesto. Tal vez demasiado  
  
-Nadie dijo que la vida es fácil... Hay que ser justos... descuéntele puntos a mi casa... ¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza?... ¡Y con ese Slytherin!... ¿Qué diría James?... "¿Por qué me siento tan molesto? O Más bien ¿Que es lo que me molesta? ¿Ver que quisiera que le bajara puntos o verlo con él?... y esos sueños... desde que desperté en San Mungo y lo ví, no he dejado de soñar con él... soñaba cosas normales... bueno, no tan normales, ya que todos esos sueños incluían por lo menos, un beso entre los dos... él se veía feliz y yo me sentía igual... no puedo dejar de pensar en él... ¿Por que?... si ni recuerdo haber vivido nada con él " Dios, ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando?  
  
-Yo más bien diría: ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?  
  
-Hola Dumbledore. -gruñó Sirius al oír la voz de su nuevo acompañante, pero no lo vio, siguió con la vista perdida en la hermosa vista que ofrecía ese mirador en el que los alumnos estudiaban los astros. No lo pudo evitar, un profundo suspiro nació desde lo más profundo de su corazón. El anciano sonrió antes de hablar.  
  
-Vaya, Sirius... no te ves muy bien ¿Pasó algo?  
  
-¿Qué podría pasar? Es mi primer día aquí.  
  
-Mmmmm, no sé, tal vez algo que se relaciona con... Harry...  
  
-¿¡Me has estado espiando!?  
  
-Pues no, pero esa respuesta significa que estoy en lo correcto ¿No?  
  
-Sí, estoy así por culpa de Harry.  
  
-¿Qué hizo?  
  
-Estaba en el lago hablando con... ese Malfoy... -miró el rostro del viejo intentando encontrar algún gesto que le demostrara algo de apoyo, indignación por encontrar a su ahijado con ese hijo de mortifago, pero solo se encontró con una expresión neutra que lo invitaba a seguir con su relato. Soltó un sonoro bufido antes de continuar. -Estaban "hablando" -Pronunció esta palabra con un tono irónico.  
  
-¿De que hablaban? -Sirius miró molesto al anciano antes de decirle rápido lo que oyó.  
  
-Pues... parecía que Harry le platicaba cosas -un molesto nudo se le formó en la garganta al recordar lo que su ahijado le dijo a el rubio cuando él llegó: ""estoy cansado de pelear y de sufrir..." ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Es cierto que estaba Voldemort, pero a juzgar por lo que Lupin le dijo, él nunca se mostró tan... ¿Triste?, lo mejor sería preguntarle al chico en persona, pero no podía olvidar esa sensación de cosquilleo en su estomago, la presión en su corazón, esa marea de sentimientos en su cuerpo... ¿Por qué se sintió así al verlo?..." Al parecer, Dumbedore creyó que lo había dejado demasiado pensando, por lo que siguió hablando.  
  
-Je, continúa con lo que me decías. -Black miró confundido a su interlocutor antes de recordar la "escena" en la que los había encontrado, de nuevo esa molesta furia le recorrió el cuerpo como el peor de los venenos.  
  
-Harry lo abrazaba, me pareció mal que estuvieran fuera de clase haciendo "no sé que cosas" así que le bajé puntos a Slytherin, pero Harry me dijo... que le bajará también puntos a Gryffindor... ¬¬  
  
-Lo cual es perfectamente justo.  
  
-¡Cierto!, ¡Es justo! ¡Pero no es correcto que alguien pida que se le descuenten puntos a su propia casa!, ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes, Albus?!, Él lo estaba intentando... "defender"... ¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN, UN GRYFFINDOR AYUDANDO A UN ESTUPIDO SLYTHERIN!!!!  
  
-Sirius... -Albus aparentó un poco de sorpresa para luego seguir con su conocida voz tan tranquila. -¿No será que estas celoso de que TU ahijado tenga ALGUIEN en quien... no sé... confíe y parezca querer más que a ti? -una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver como su ex-pupilo reaccionaba molesto ante esa pregunta.  
  
-¡¿CELOSO?! ¡Por favor! ¡Claro que no!... él es libre de hacer lo que quiera... con quien quiera...  
  
-Entonces ¿Por qué estas así?  
  
-¿Cómo es "así"?  
  
-Así de celoso. o  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ya dijimos que no estoy celoso!!!! ¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡Albus, creo que esos caramelos comienzan a afectarte! Me voy, no quiero seguir escuchando tus tonterías. .  
  
-Solo recuerda esta cosa Sirius. -el aludido se detuvo sin mirar atrás. -Pierde en esta vida TODO, menos la cabeza... -El animago terminó de salir de la torre con andar molesto y soltando sonoros bufidos a cada paso, dejando a cierto anciano -con una excesiva debilidad por hacerla de casamentero- sonriendo complacido.  
  
-Vaya... así que él señor Malfoy... podría ser útil para los planes que les tengo a esos dos....  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Mientras, entrando por la puerta principal iban dos jóvenes adolescentes, el moreno tenía sus brillantes ojos verdes fijos en el suelo con una expresión afligida en su rostro, mientras el rubio sonreía abiertamente ante los planes que su mente iba formando.  
  
Draco miró hacia alguien que iba bajando la escalera y posesivamente abrazó a su compañero mientras esbozaba más abiertamente su retadora sonrisa, la persona que iba bajando (quien sorpresivamente era Sirius Black), gruñó enfurecido antes de retirarse a paso rápido rumbo al bosque prohibido. Harry levantó la mirada interrogante por aquel repentino abrazo (el exageradamente inteligente Potter no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padrino ¬¬) a lo que el otro solo lo miró y sin liberarlo de la "prisión" de sus brazos lo ayudó a dirigirse al Gran Comedor, después de todo, no se tardaron poco hablando en el lago y ya iba siendo hora de comer.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Mientras un guapo rubio y cierto anciano con delirio de casamentero seguían tramando sus planes olvidaron momentaneamente a un encantador y confundio jovencito de mirada esmeralda y a su antes inseparable padrino hundidos en sus pensamientos.  
  
He aquí lo que sucedió en la mente de Siri-chan o Sirius Black, como prefieran llamarlo nn  
  
"-Así de celoso... Viejo estupido, yo no estoy celoso... Pierde en esta vida TODO, menos la cabeza... ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Acaso cree que YO, el gran Sirius Black (N/a: Parece Draco, jeje) podría perder la cabeza por un joven VEINTE años más joven que yo? (N/a: Sirius nació en 1960 y Harry en 1980, aclaro ¬¬)  
  
Además, él es mi AHIJADO... Tsk... me cae que ese viejo cada vez esta más loco... dicen que la locura es contagiosa... ya me la pegó... sin embargo...  
  
¿Qué es esto que siento cuando estoy cerca de él...?... siento unas enormes ganas de besarlo, abrazarlo y hacerlo mío cientos, no miles de veces (N/a: o.Ó... esas hormonas... ¬¬)...a pesar de eso, siento como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, algo dentro de mi me dice que todos esos sueños que he tenido desde que desperté son ciertos... pero... si así fuera, él me lo hubiera dicho... o Remus me habría informado ¿O no?..."  
  
Un suspiro emergió de su pecho a la vez en que decía con palabras lo que su corazón buscaba expresar.  
  
-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?... ¿Qué me ha hecho para sentir así?  
  
-Hola Sirius. -la triste voz de su inseparable amigo lo volvió a la realidad.  
  
-¡Hola Lunatico!... ¿Por qué estas tan triste?  
  
-No, ¿como crees? No tengo razón para estar así jajaja.  
  
-A mi no me engañas...  
  
-A ¿si? pues entonces dime en quien no puedes dejar de pensar...  
  
-00 Mmmmm.... Etto... ¡En nadie!  
  
-Si, claro... hagamos un trato: No te diré nada y a cambio de eso, no te preguntaré lo que pasa "después de todo, ya lo sé... pensabas en Harry ¿Verdad Canuto?  
  
-Esta bien, ¡Acepto! o  
  
-Entonces vamos a comer ¿Sí?  
  
-¡Siiiii! "Solo espero poder verlo... no, mejor no quiero verlo... Kyaaaaaaa, ya que importa, intentaré no pensar en él.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ya en el gran comedor, Draco y Harry.  
  
-"Mmmm, me extrañó la actitud de Sirius, aunque yo estaría igual si encontrara a mi ahijado abrazando a un Slytherin...  
  
Hablando de abrazos... ¿Por qué me Draco me abrazó ahorita? sentí que alguien iba pasando, pero no alcancé a ver quien...  
  
A todo esto... ¿Qué pasaría si él llega a recordar lo que pasó?... ¿Se molestará conmigo por no decirle?... ¿Creería que yo lo anduve engañando con Draco? 0Ó... ¡Cielos! ¡¿Por qué las cosas son tan complicadas?!"  
  
Y esos sueños... se que no es raro, digo, amo a Sirius, pero se me ha hecho costumbre que todas las noches, sin excepción, sueñe con él, como si estuviera recordando todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros... recuerdo cuando me besaba... cuando él y yo..."   
  
-Ja, Potter, a juzgar por tu cara, parece que estas pensando cosas MUY INTERESANTES... jajaja  
  
-¿.....? ¿Qué dices, Draco?  
  
-Que pareces que vienes pensando en Black... me pregunto, exactamente ¿Qué pensabas exactamente? XDDD  
  
- ¡No pensaba nada de lo que te imaginas!  
  
-¿Ah no?  
  
-¡No!  
  
-Y según tú, ¿Qué me imaginaba?.... ¿Por qué estas rojo, Harry?  
  
-00 ¡Por nada!... ¡DEGENERADO! ToT  
  
-Jajaja, admite que es cierto....  
  
-¿Qué eres un degenerado? ¬¬  
  
-No, que es cierto que pensabas cosas XXX de Black... XD  
  
-¡Claro que no!  
  
-Jajaja, me alegra que vuelvas a tu humor de antes. -comentó Draco mientras le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente. -Jajaja....  
  
-Buenas tardes... Señor Malfoy... ¿Podría hablar un segundo con usted? -ambos jóvenes mostraron cierta preocupación en sus caras. Draco deshizo el abrazo con el que aún aprisionaba a su amigo antes de lanzarle una mirada desafiante al director. -Tranquilo, solo quiero hablar de algo MUY importante para usted y para mí. -le dirigió una significativa mirada a Draco a la vez en que con una fugaz mirada le señalaba a Harry, quien (Para variar) no se dio cuenta. El Malfoy entendió el mensaje, por lo que relajó su mirada antes de dirigirse con la máxima autoridad del colegio a su despacho.  
  
-Vete con Granger y Weasley, luego te busco ¿Si, harry?  
  
-Esta bien... cuidate Draco...  
  
-Sí.  
  
El joven y el anciano caminaron velozmente al despacho de este último, los dos con sendas sonrisas complices. Finalmete entraron y se sentarón en un par de mullidos sillones frente a una pequeña mesa en la cual estaban servidos unos sándwiches de pavo y jamón (N/A: ¡Buaaaa! ¡Tengo hambre! TT) junto a un par de copas con jugo de calabaza.  
  
-Bien, joven Malfoy...  
  
-Llameme Draco, no me gusta mi apellido.  
  
-Me lo imagino... esta bien, ya que perderá su hora de comida por estar aquí, le he mandado a traer esto -señaló la comida. -por que lo que le quiero decir es muy importante tanto para mi, como para los implicados en esta...  
  
-Sí, sí, vaya al grano por favor.  
  
Un inusual brillo apareció en los viejos ojos azules de Dumbledore. -Correcto, quiero que Harry y Sirius vuelvan a ser pareja.  
  
-Igual que yo. ¿Tiene algún plan, director Dumbledore?  
  
-Primero que nada, llamame Albus y sí, creo tener algo en mente.  
  
-Igual yo, Albus...  
  
-Estoy seguro que uniendo nuestras mentes, lograremos nuestro cometido...  
  
Los dos esbozaron unas macabras sonrisas de complicidad a la vez en que atacaban los sándwiches con maestría y comentaban lo que tenían preparado para los dos hombres que ahora comían plácidamente. Sirius mirando desde la mesa de profesores a su ahijado y Harry intentando concentrarse en su plática con Ron y Hermione, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de que su padrino no le quitaba los ojos de encima.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador:  
  
¡La li hoooooo! o  
  
¿Cómo están muchachitas y tal vez algún muchachito que lea este fic (reportense todos los hombres para saber si existe alguno que lea esto ¬¬)? ¿Se nota que estoy MUY contenta? Jajaja, ya no los hice sufrir (No tanto jejeje) y a cambio, ya les mostré que ¡¡¡¡¡Siri-chan sigue queriendo a Harry!!!!! Jajajaja, soy cruel, muy cruel jijiji... ora, intentaré quitar toda esta felicidad que tengo para contestar sus Reviews (¡¡¡¡¡Aunque esos me hacen todavía más feliz!!!!! XD)  
  
Muchas gracias a tods por seguir leyendo y pues creo que mi aparición en este fic pronto terminará, no se si Zaratustra querrá seguirlo después o me dejará terminarlo (Si me deja ¡Ya tengo pensado un buen final! nn) Jejeje, solo espero que les siga gustando leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo jajaja.  
  
Por cierto (Ultima nota antes de los Reviews), si les gusta Snape y Draco y la pareja que hacen cada uno de ellos con Harry jajaja (¿Qué hago escribiendo un Harry/Sirius? u.ú) lean mis fics, ya saben, mi nick es Cerdo Volador y estoy aquí en ff.net o si prefieren, estoy en amor-yaoi.com con el nombre de Moony n.n (ahí también pueden encontrar mis historias originales yaoi y yuri XD)  
  
---hanna: Jeje, que directa!!! Aquí lo continuo. Y que bien que te siga gustando!!! Bye!!!  
  
---Futhark: La li ho Futh-chan!!! Y no quieres que te diga ingrata!!! Si no dejas Reviews!!!! Y a mi tambien me encanta Draco Me encantaría que Draco quedara con Harry, pero esto es un Harry/Sirius asi que ni modo y claro que Siri-chan se pone celoso Mwahahahaha!!!!! Y me encanta que me escribas Reviews tan largos!!! Sayonara Futh-chan!!!  
  
---Amazona Verde: Holaaaaa Amazona!!!! Draqui-pooh!!! Que lindo se lee!!! Jaja, creo que yo me pregunto lo mismo: De quien estara enamorado Draco???? Que tal del viejo casamentero rabo verde??? Ese Dumbledore es todo un don Juan!!! JAJJAJAJa , no te creas!!! Y Si, Siri-chan se puso celoso!!!!! Hasta pronto!!!!  
  
---Ruffy D'Monkey: Hola Ruffy-chan!!! Jaja, segun yo me tardaba mucho en actualizar pero no importa, me alegra que te siga gustando!!!! Sigue leyendo si???  
  
---HIKARU love: Intentaré poner celoso a Siri-chan, pero no te pruebo nada!!!! Y Ese Draco... °¬° Ejem.... Que bueno que te guste y la peli a mi tambien me gustó y ese Gary le falto ser SEXY como Alan Rickman... nn y es cierto que mi Remsie tiene voz de borracho!!! Buaaaaaaaaa!!! El solo se embriaga con chocolate!!!!!!!! TT Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!!!  
  
---anna potter: La li ho Ann-chan!!! He aquí la actualizacion y que bueno que te gustó aquí parece que empieza a recordar, aunque el cree que solo son sueños u.ú  
  
---lizzyblack: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Es tu primer review!!! Y es para mi!!!!!!! Kyaaaaaaaa!!!! Que feliz soy!!!!!!! Siiiiiiii te he pervertido!!!! Te ha gustado el slash gracias a este fic!!!!!!! Y claro que actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda!!!! No leemos luego y de nuevo GRACIAS!!!  
  
---Devil Lady Hitokiri: Hola Devi-chan!!!!!!! Jejeje, para mi Draco es eso: un lindo angel!!!! Que bueno que te gustó el cap!!!! Harry Trata de manera indiferente a sirius por que si no sabe que se haria mas daño por que imaginate tener a ese alguien al que adores y no poder besarlo o abrazarlo??? (Uy, ya me puse cursi ¬¬) Y no reprobe mate!!!! Hice tres examenes (que se promediarian) en uno saque 7 en otro 5 y en otro 3 Jejeje aun no se como pero pase!!!!! Saque 7!!!!!!! XD Y pues ya Sali de vacaciones asi que no me preocupo por estudiar XD Pero tienes razon, lo siento Devi-chan!!!! Prometo ser buena niña!!! Hasta pronto!!!  
  
---Gala Snape: Que bien, yo tambien vi la peli 2 veces (el miércoles la veo por tercera vez) Yo tambien Quiero leer ya el libro 6!!!!!!!!!!! Draco me encanta, por eso lo puse como ese angelito tan tierno que ayudara a Harry- chan!!! Hasta luego!!! 


	15. Atrayendo complices y el infalible

La li ho!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A ver, primero que nada, hoy voy a poner primero la respuesta a los Reviews ¿Si? n.n  
  
Pero antes otra nota: Si no les gusta algo del fic diganmelo para ver si lo puedo cambiar, pero eso si, diganlo con tacto, no como sashita que la verdad puso puro veneno en su review. Hablando de sashita, quiero agradecerles a todas las que si me dejan Reviews lindos, los cuales me hacen muy feliz y me impulsan a seguir adelante con la escritura de fics (son como mi exorcisante, gracias a que escribo ya no tengo depresiones y mi carácter es un poco más estable n.n) Ahora si, aquí estan las respuestas:  
  
---sashita: Hola, pues dejame decirte que si lo que querias era hacer que me sintiera mal, pues lo has logrado. Por otro lado, yo no insinuo nada, para mi no existe ningun problema si Harry es gay o no (homofóbica), muy su vida igual que muy mi vida, pero si tanto te interesa saberlo, no, no soy lesbiana... ¿Harry estupido?, pues lo serás tu, por que a mi se me hace que si lo he presentado bien, aunque pensandolo mejor, lo puse como alguien con S E N T M I E N T O S, cosa que dudo tengas. Si te parece tan horrible el fic, ¿Pues que demonios haces leyendolo? Y muchas gracias por decirme que me pudriera, un gran gesto de tu parte, pero te dejo el honor de que seas tu quien primero se pudra entre todo tu veneno, hasta pronto sashi-chan.  
  
---Nabichan Saotome: Hola Nabi-chan jeje, creeme que estuve a punto de desollarlos vivos, pero luego me acordé que cualquier daño que les hiciera, mi madre me lo regresaría al doble o triple (aparte que al sentir mi furia huyeron ¬¬) Jaja sobre el capitulo, aquí verás que no solo el tío Albusín y Draqui-pooh los ayudarán, habrá otros 3 implicados, tenle paciencia a Remus, es un buen hombre... jajaja, siguelos uniendo en tus fics, hacen buena pareja (aunque prefiero los HP/SS o los HP/DM u.ú) y sip, no te preocupes que Siri-chan aun no lo olvida! XD Y pues espero te guste este cap. Gracias por leer!  
  
---Devil Lady Hitokiri: Hola Devi-chan tienes razón, aunque el comportamiento de Harry es razonable, parece que (de nuevo) se fue a los extremos intentando hacerse de piedra y ya verás... lo haré más demostrativo (solo por ti ¿ok? n.n) Espero no te desilusionen los planes que ese par se traen, se que se verán tontos, pero serán efectivos (espero ¬¬) Jejeje, ya verás que no es nada malo, sobre escribir el final... me vas a matar... se me ocurrió un final genial para el fic (por eso escribí eso) pero a la muy inteligente de Lucero-chan (yo), se le olvidó apuntar ese final y ¡Ahora lo e olvidado por completo! Buaaaaa ToT ¡¡¡Que torpe!!! Gracias por leer, espero te guste el capitulo n.n  
  
---Amazona Verde: Jajaja, a mi también me dio mucha risa cuando Draco se pusó a hablar con el director jeje, ya verás como los pondré después a ese par de diablillos (Harry y Sirius: Nosotros más bien diriamos demonios... ¬¬) Sobre lo de que Sirius se supone que era todo un don Juan... pues eso lo pondré en este capitulo 8no creas que se me ha olvidado XD) Jajaja, Gracias por ser mi compañera en dolor por lo que le pasó a mi libro (yo también tengo una french poddle y la verdad es que la adoro n.n) ¡¡¡Hasta pronto chica!!!  
  
---Ruffy D'Monkey: ¡La li ho Ruffy-chan! Disculpa el capitulo tan corto ToT pero que bien que te haya gustado la participación de Draco (adoro a ese rubio n.n) y no te preocupes, nunca me auto-perdonaría si algo le pasa a Sirius. ¡Gracias por leer!  
  
---lizzyblack: ¡Hola Lizzy-chan! Que bien que te gustó el cap XD. Sobre Dumbledore casamentero, es como yo me lo imagino, la verdad es que siento que a él se le nota a leguas eso de que le encanta resolverle la vida a la gente (aunque a veces mete la pata) y ¡Por supuesto que Sirius es un celoso!, no hay que ser injustos y solo poner a Harry así de celoso ¿No crees? Jajaja, Sirius sigue con Remus solo como amigos, aunque no te niego que el pequeño Lupin aún lo ama, pero ni modo, ya sabe que él quiere a Harry TT ¡Que bien que te guste el fic!, ¡Sigue leyendo chica! n.n  
  
---sayuri: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo pasado, aquí esta la continuación, espero sigas leyendo XD  
  
---Gala Snape: ¡Hola Gala-chan! Si, creí que era más saludable eso de no escribir mientras traía ese animo n.n aunque admito que estuve a punto de matar a los perros, pero me supe controlar XD (Conciencia de Lucero, es decir yo: Nee, lo que pasa es que corrieron muy rápido y se escondieron... ¬.¬) â.âAquí esta la continuación (no sé cuanto me tardé, pero aquí esta) Gracias por leer Gala-chan n.n  
  
Ahora si, aquí esta el capitulo:  
  
Capitulo 15. Atrayendo complices y el infalible PIDE.  
  
Un inusual brillo apareció en los viejos ojos azules de Dumbledore. -Correcto, quiero que Harry y Sirius vuelvan a ser pareja.  
  
-Igual que yo. ¿Tiene algún plan, director Dumbledore?  
  
-Primero que nada, llamame Albus y sí, creo tener algo en mente.  
  
-Igual yo, Albus...  
  
-Estoy seguro que uniendo nuestras mentes, lograremos nuestro cometido...  
  
Los dos esbozaron unas macabras sonrisas de complicidad a la vez en que atacaban los sándwiches con maestría y comentaban lo que tenían preparado para los dos hombres que ahora comían plácidamente. Sirius mirando desde la mesa de profesores a su ahijado y Harry intentando concentrarse en su plática con Ron y Hermione, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de que su padrino no le quitaba los ojos de encima.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Harry.... ¿Me estas oyendo?  
  
-.................  
  
-¡¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!!!  
  
-¿Eh?, ¿Dijiste algo Ron?  
  
-¿Estas bien, Harry?  
  
-Si, estoy bien ¿Por qué Hermione?  
  
-Mmmm, buena pregunta ¿Tal vez por que tu mente anda en las nubes o tal vez por que desde que volviste de San Mungo casi no te hemos visto y ni hemos hablado contigo o a lo mejor por que la ultima vez que hablamos, más bien que intentamos hablar en el hospital no echaste enfurecido o no, espera, que me dices de esto: Nos ignoras a nosotros, tus amigos y en cambio confraternizas con un Malfoy?... No lo sé, ¿Por qué haces preguntas así Hermione?  
  
-Gracias Ron, creo haber entendido a pesar de tu sarcasmo... ¬¬ -Harry por fin levantó la cara, ignorando la persistente mirada de su padrino y los rostros entre molestos y preocupados de sus amigos. Suspiró para tranquilizarse, ellos no tenían ninguna culpa de nada de lo que había sucedido desde que pasó todo con Sirius.  
  
-¿Entonces nos vas a explicar por fin que pasó?  
  
-¿Seguros de que quieren saberlo TODO?  
  
-Sí, hasta el último detalle, hermano.  
  
-Somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti, así que sin importar los que nos digas, nosotros te apoyaremos. -Hermione tomó suavemente las manos de Harry mientras Ron le pasaba el brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo, y le murmuraba al oído "Yo también tengo algo importantísimo que contarte" Harry no pudo sentirse más feliz al saber que sus amigos lo querían y apoyarían en todo, era hora de platicarles lo que había sido su vida desde las cartas de Sirius (es decir, desde que empezó el fic ¬¬) Con un suspiro se preparó para hablar.  
  
-Esta bien, les contaré todo... -en eso miró a la mesa de profesores y sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los azul noche de su padrino, sintiendo una ya familiar descarga electrica en su columna, volvió la cara a sus amigos. -Se los diré, pero aquí no. -pareció que Ron replicaría, pero se calló ante un codazo de su "amiga". -Vamos al lago...  
  
Los tres Gryffindor salieron del gran comedor, Sirius trató de seguirlos, pero la familiar punzada que sintió en su corazón al ver que esa niña le tomaba las manos y que ese pelirrojo lo abrazaba (aunque estaba conciente de que eran sus dos inseparables amigos), fueron suficientes para dejarlo sin poderse mover. Suspiró resignado mirando sin ganas las papas que aun seguían en su plato.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
-Muy bien, creo que aquí esta bien...  
  
-Naaa, ¿Cómo crees?, pero si aquella mosca nos podría escuchar...  
  
-¡Ron!  
  
-Ok, ya me tranquilizo, es solo que estamos en una de las partes más ocultas del lago y pues... pareciera que nos contarás algun secreto de estado...  
  
-Lo siento amigo, pero es algo que no quiero que ciertas personitas escuchen. -Harry se sentó ante la interrogante mirada de sus amigos. Cuando los tres estuvieron comodos, el ojiverde comenzó a relatar todo lo que se relacionaba con Sirius.  
  
-Me empezaron a llegar cartas...  
  
-¿Cartas?  
  
-Si, eran cartas de Sirius (entonces yo no sabia quien me las enviaba) en las que me decía que me cuidara y que me quería mucho... fue entonces que una noche me pidió que nos vieramos en la casa de los gritos, para entonces tenía la leve sospecha de que era él, fui y ahí... etto... -un notable sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, no era lo mismo platicarselo a alguien que no tenia nada que ver, como Draco que a sus dos mejores amigos ¿Sería que Ron lo rechazaría? ¿Acaso Hermione lo miraría con asco? Fue esta chica quien terminó de atar cabos entendiendo lo que su amigo quería decir.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Harry!... pobre... pero él... te... tu sabes...  
  
-Sí, el...  
  
-¿Él? ¿De que hablan? ¿Por qué te pusiste rojo, Harry?  
  
-¬¬ -los dos chicos miraban con caras asesinas a el pelirrojo.  
  
-Ay Ron -Harry suspiró para reunir su valor Gryffindor y explicarle con palitos y bolitas lo que había pasado. -Verás, lo que pasó fue que él... y yo.... N-nos... be... besa... ¿No entiendes? ¡Aght! ¡POR DIOS! ¡Nos besamos, maldita sea!  
  
-0.0 Pero... él y tú... los dos son hombres...  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Es tu padrino...  
  
-¿Y?...  
  
-¿No te importa?  
  
-No. ¿Y a ti?  
  
-Si tu estas feliz, por mi no hay inconveniente.  
  
-Gracias amigo.  
  
-¿Por que no nos habías dicho nada?  
  
-Creí que les afectaría y él no quería que nadie lo supiera...  
  
-¿Lo quieres, Harry? -De nuevo Hermione hablando en el momento indicado.  
  
-No lo quiero... yo lo amo, así como lo oyen, desde que pasó lo que pasó a finales del quinto curso, me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba, fue muy triste para mi creer que estaba muerto, ¡Imaginen la felicidad que sentí al verlo vivo y más al ver que él sentía lo mismo que yo! Me sentía en las nubes...  
  
-¡Es cierto, por eso ese perro tan parecido a Hocicos empezó a dormir en la habitación! Y ahora que lo recuerdo... eso quiere decir que...  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ron? -era Hermione la que preguntaba al notar el extraño sonrojo que se apoderaba del pelirrojo. -anda hombre, dilo.  
  
-Pues... que... una vez encontré a Harry en el piso del baño con la ropa medio quitada y MUY rojo... y adivina quien estaba a su lado... -terminó Weasley con un dejo de picardía en la voz.  
  
-¡RON!, ¡Callate! 00  
  
-Jejeje, deberías ver tu cara...  
  
-Ejem... creo que lo que sea que Sirius y Harry hagan o dejen de hacer es muy su problema así que dejalo en paz, Ron.  
  
-Esta bien jejeje, ya no diré más.  
  
-Mejor así ¬¬ continúa Harry.  
  
El moreno asintió mientras comenzaba a platicar lo que fueron sus amenas vacaciones, les habló de Hinoto, su amor por Remus, el beso de su padrino con Lupin, la traición de la niña, el ataque en el que Sirius casi muere a manos de Lucius... su estadía en San Mungo y las secuelas de la maldición imperdonable en el...  
  
-¿Por qué no le explicaste todo lo que hubo entre ustedes?  
  
-Por que no quiero que nada malo le pase, entre más lejos este de mi, será más seguro...  
  
-Y más infeliz...  
  
-¿Infeliz?, les repito que el no me recuerda...  
  
-¿Y?, yo creo que él te ama aún...  
  
-¿Cómo puede amar a Harry si no lo recuerda, Hermione?  
  
-¿Es que ninguno usa sus ojos?  
  
-0.0  
  
-¬¬ Él ha estado muy deprimido desde que llegó, aparte, cuando despertó en San Mungo, nosotros lo fuimos a visitar ¿Te acuerdas, Ron?  
  
-Es cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, se veía triste y a cada rato preguntaba por ti... jejeje, creo que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan n.n  
  
-00 Ya basta, dejen eso, lo que importa es lo que decidí de protegerlo, ya saben lo testarudo e imprudente que es, no quiero que nada le pase, asi que tienen estrictamente prohibido decirle algo de esto ¿Entendido?  
  
-¿Quién a parte de nosotros lo sabe?  
  
-Pues estan Draco, Dumbledore y Lupin...  
  
-Bien, no diremos nada...  
  
-Gracias chicos... un momento, ¿Qué era eso que me tenias que platicar, Ron? -el moreno sonrió al notar el exagerado sonrojo en sus dos amigos, fijandose en la sonrisa que ambos se dirigieron antes de que un Ron euforico tomara la mano de Hermione y hablara.  
  
-Hermione y yo... somos novios n.n  
  
-¡Genial! ¿Desde cuando?  
  
-Más o menos desde que te fuiste con Sirius.  
  
-Jejeje, si ya decía yo que hacía mal tercio XD  
  
Los tres siguieron platicando hasta muy entrada la noche, Harry negociaba con su pelirrojo amigo la posibilidad de no torturar más a Draco, cosa que al principio él negó, pero después de muchas suplicas y explicaciones aceptó, los tres hicieron unas cuantas tareas antes de irse a la cama.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
La noche terminó pronto, dando paso a un nuevo día, Harry abrió los ojos y una extraña alegría mezclada con la más profunda tristeza se apoderó de su corazón, había hecho las paces con sus amigos, ellos ahora eran felices, Voldemort parecía no querer volver a atacar y su antiguo enemigo, Draco, era ahora uno de sus más cercanos amigos... lo único que opacaba toda esa dicha era Sirius... ¿Acaso estaba siendo muy egoísta por negar lo que pasó para ahorrarse otro dolor? ¿Sería lo correcto? Miró hacia la cama de su amigo pero no estaba, buscó en las demás camas, estaban vacías, dirigió sus ojos al despertador y con un audible grito se metió a la ducha, no alcanzaría a desayunar, de hecho tenía menos de diez minutos para llegar a encantamientos, defensa contra las artes obscuras le tocaba a la última hora.  
  
--------------------  
  
Unos minutos antes, en el comedor.  
  
-Vamos Ron, hay que hacerlo.  
  
-¿Segura?  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
-Esta bien... ¡Eh, Malfoy!  
  
-¿Qué quieres comadreja?  
  
-Hablar contigo, Hurón.  
  
-¿De que?  
  
-De Harry, ¿Vamos Draco? -el rubio miró a la chica preocupado ante la mención de Harry. Se levantó y los siguió al patio que en ese entonces estaba desierto, ahí se detuvo y con una ceja alzada los miro ansioso.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con Potter?  
  
-Nada, solo queríamos agradecerte.  
  
-0.0  
  
-Si Malfoy, se que suena raro, pero lo que Hermione dice es cierto, muchas gracias por ayudar a Harry con todo lo que tuvo que pasar con Sirius, ademas de que sin ti, pudo haber pasado a mayores lo del ataque a casa de Remus.  
  
-¿Ustedes lo saben?, lo de Harry y ese Black...  
  
-Ayer nos enteramos.  
  
-¿Y que piensan al respecto?  
  
-Que Harry es un idiota y debería volver con Sirius.  
  
-Cierto -asintió la chica.  
  
-Perfecto, escuchen, ya es tarde, pero quiero que a la hora de la comida vayan al despacho del director, debemos hablar de algo y ustedes podrían ser útiles. Pero eso si, NI UNA PALABRA DE ESTO A HARRY ¿Entendido?  
  
-¿Qué planeas Draco?  
  
-Lo mismo que Albus... -la misma sonrisa macabra de antes se dibujó en su rostro (aquí me lo imagino como cerebro de la caricatura esa de Pinky y Cerebro jejeje)  
  
-¿.....? 0.0  
  
-Vamos a Reunir a Potter y a Black y USTEDES nos ayudaran.  
  
-Perfecto. n.n  
  
-Todo sea por Harry...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Más tarde, en el despacho del director.  
  
Ron y Hermione subian las escaleras seguidos del profesor Lupin, quien aunque parecía un poco triste, se le notaba decidido a ayudar a esa unión. Abrieron la puerta y se sorprendieron mucho al encontrar a Draco y a Dumbledore hablando seriamente con las cabezas muy juntas y sonrisas retorcidas en sus rostros, al notar la intromisión, los dos ampliaron más sus sonrisas.  
  
-Bien, buenas tardes, los cinco nos encontramos aquí por que perseguimos un mismo objetivo: reunir a Harry Potter y a Sirius Black, se esperan ideas...  
  
Todos guardaron silencio pensando en alguna forma de lograr esa unión, fue Hermione quien se dio cuenta de la mirada que se enviaron el rubio Slytherin y el anciano antes de que este último hablara.  
  
-Aparte del Quidditch, ¿Qué más le apasiona a Harry? ¿Qué es lo que lo tranquiliza y lo hace pensar?  
  
-Pues... la musica, creo... -Ron contestó nervioso al sentir todas las miradas sobre él. -Es decir, me he fijado que suele ponerle mucha atención a la letra de las canciones y se queda largo rato reflexionandolas.  
  
-Igual Sirius, a él también le gusta. -Esa fue la voz del licantropo, quien asintió levemente al contestar.  
  
-Ah... la musica... la mágia más poderosa del universo... -Murmuró el anciano mientras le lanzaba una complice mirada a su rubio pupilo antes de sonreir los dos alegremente. Ron y Hermione miraron impresionados como al parecer con ese intercambio de miradas los dos parecieron comunicarse. Fue Draco el primero en romper el silencio aun mirando fijamente a los ojos del director.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque admito que no es exactamente mi estilo.  
  
-Jajaja, ya admitelo Draco, eres un romantico empedernido... -todos miraron impresionados la jovialidad y confianza con la que el director contestó a su alumno.  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Y sé que a ellos dos les hará efecto y si no... pues aun queda el PIDE...  
  
-Me gusta más el PIDE. Es más rápido e interesante. u.ú  
  
-¿PIDE?  
  
-¿Qué es el PIDE?  
  
-Plan Infalible De Emergencia.  
  
-¿En que consiste?  
  
-Oh, pues eso...  
  
-Es secreto...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió a los tres Gryffindors al ver como los otros dos hombres soltaban sendas risas maniaticas.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
El rincón de Cerdo Volador.  
  
¡¡¡La li ho!!!  
  
Se supone que este capitulo se llamaría "Encuentros", por que aquí comenzaría a funcionar el macabro plan del tió Albusín (Lo leí en un fic muy gracioso XD) y de Draqui-pooh, pero luego me puse a hacer que este trío se volviera a querer y pues ni modo, para escribir lo que tenía en mente, hubiera necesitado alargarlo minimo unas diez hojas más, quedando el capitulo de 25 páginas y pues eso me pareció un poco exagerado además de que contrastaba mucho con el inicio por que aclaro: El capitulo que sigue será MUY meloso, saltará miel por todos lados jejeje. Por cierto, ¿Qué me dicen de hacer un DM/AD? Jejeje, ¿Quedaría mal si hago pareja a Albus y a Draco? Seria muy gracioso jejeje, Dumbledore (si mal no recuerdo) tiene unos 90 o 100 años ¿No? Y Draco 16, serian la pareja perfecta jejeje, ustedes deciden, si no me dicen nada o les gusta la idea, los dejaré juntos que si no quieren me lo tendrán que decir también.  
  
OJO, esto va también para Kareles jejeje, recuerden: La mayoría decide pero la minoría tiene derecho a opinar. n.n  
  
Espero este capitulo les haya gustado y que el proximo también, ¡Nos leemos luego chicas!  
  
. 


	16. Confusión

La li ho muchachitas!!!  
  
La verdad es que tenía pensado actualizar hasta dentro de dos o tres dias (mi madre no me deja usar mucho la computadora... tirana ¬¬) pero luego entré y leí los Reviews y esos me emocionaron tanto que decidí continuar n.n por cierto, otra vez (y hasta que se acabe u.ú) voy a contestar al principio del capitulo ¿OK? XD  
  
Esperen... primero tengo una preguntita: ¿Alguien podría decirme que edad tenía Yuki Eiri cuando Kitasawa abusó de él? Esto es de Gravitation por Maki Murakami. Gracias.  
  
Aquí va otra cosa: Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dieron después de lo que esa condenada de Sashita-san escribió de este fic, la verdad es que eso sirvió para levantarme el animo (Gracias ) Este fic pronto terminará (es cosa de dos o tres capitulos ToT) pero espero seguir con el apoyo tan constante de ustedes (y con sus Reviews ¬¬) De nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS n.n  
  
Aquí va pues o  
  
---Andrea: ¡Hola Andrea-chan! ; ; ¡Gracias! ToT Me alegra mucho que pienses así de este fic, también es mi favorito (de entre los que escribo) y le agradezco infinitamente a Zaratustra-chan por que me ha dejado escribirlo n.n Lo de Albus/Draco... jajaja, tienes razón, él es un poquito viejo, pero no te preocupes que ya le conseguí a alguien mejor, ese rubio tendrá a alguien a quien querrá bastante y el anciano rabo verde (XD) seguirá solito (TT) Sobre cada cuando actualizo... la verdad es que aunque este es el fic al que le pongo más atención (incluso he descuidado mis propios fics ¬¬) no tengo un ritmo de actualización, así que disculpame pero no sabría decirte, aunque de todos modos ya casi se acaba nn y sobre Hinoto... la verdad creo que sí pero solo para explicar un par de puntos y luego desaparece, mi msn es pero eso si, si necesitas enviarme algún mail, mejor que sea a por que ese lo leo más seguido n.n ¡Gracias por todo y hasta luego!  
  
---gabyKinomoto: ¡Hola Gaby-chan! =3 ¡Me alegro tanto cuando dicen que les gustó el capitulo! Gracias por tus felicitaciones n.n sobre lo que la XXXXX de sashita-san dijo es: "hola oye que insinuas que harry es gay estupido /a no lo seras tu horrible tu fic pudrete" Lindo ¿No? Jaja y parece ser que no le gustó u.ú pero a pesar de eso, ya no me siento mal por lo que escribió, ya que mejor me fijé en todas las cosas tan lindas que ustedes me pusieron y me di cuenta de que ustedes valen más, así que a ella solo la ignoraré, gracias por tu apoyo. Gracias por decir que eres mi fan (Cerdo volador se echa a llorar de emoción sobre el teclado mientras grita: ¡Gracias! ToT ¡GRACIAS!) Sigue leyendo Gaby-chan y repito (Por no se que numero de vez ¬¬) ¡Gracias!  
  
---Devil Lady Hitokiri: ¡La li ho Devi-chan! Pues si chica, el tío Albusín y Draqui-pooh se han unido (me da un escalofrío de solo pensarlo v.v) para unir a la parejita y de pasada conquistar el mundo XD y sobre Moony-chan.... se que lo he hecho sufrir mucho u.ú pero eso tendrá su recompensa, ya verás... sobre musica, pues sí, la verdad es que no saldré con una bien melosa (¡No señora!) será con ¡muchas muy melosas! Jajaja, en serio, ya leerás n.n se que lo que Harry hace es dulce, pero tonto ¬¬ aun así, es necesario y la gente enamorada siempre actua de una manera medio estupida ¿No crees? (Por suerte mi corazón de piedra y hielo me hace inmune a todo eso ¬¬) y de Sirius, jaja, esta bien celoso (igual que Harry al principio) y admito que esto de estar separados ha de ser muy duro para los dos, sobre todo para Sirius pues a parte de tener que soportar la frialdad de Harry, también tiene que lidiar con que no recuerda muchas cosas... soy muy cruel n.n Sobre AD/DM... jajaja, sería tan gracioso (Lloro de la risa XDDDD) pero si, admito que un poco tetrico, aun así, ya le encontre alguien a Draqui- pooh y lo verás en el proximo capitulo (o el proximo del proximo... no le doy más de dos capitulos antes de que lo acabe n.n... aunque no le he pedido permiso a Zaratustra para escribir el final ..) pero no te preocupes, las demas (que me han dejado opinión) estan de acuerdo contigo Devi-chan, asi que espero te guste lo que voy a hacer. Gracias por todo y sigue leyendo n.n Se despide Cerdito volador (¿No es lindo mi nick? n.n)  
  
---Saya Hiwatari Laskurai: ¡Nihao Saya-chan! ¡Gracias por decir que es el mejor SB/HP que has leido! ToT ¡Soy feliz! Y solo por dejarme un Review tan bonito es que te perdono no haberme escrito nada antes u.ú y pues, creo que pensamos igual: cada quien debe respetar las opiniones de otros... Nos leemos luego!  
  
---lizzyblack: ¡La li ho Lizzy-chan! ¿Capitulo corto? ¿Te cae que esta corto? ¡Lo siento! ToT Pero por más que me esfuerzo no me salen muy largos, disculpame ¿Si?, prometo esforzarme por que queden largos los que quedan (pero no te prometo nada) que bueno que te gusto (¿ves? Corto pero sustancioso) Y pues, espero que este capitulo no te vaya a desilusionar (TT) y no te preocupes, Lupin será un buen lobito, pero ya verás... Jaja, sé que puse a Sirius un poquito celosito, pero tenía que equilibrar la balanza, no podia dejar solo a Harry como un celoso ¿No crees? ¡Estas igual que yo!, desde que conocí el slash me pongo a pensar cosas como: Mira, Severus y Harry hacen buena pareja... Sirius y Remus... aunque, la verdad, nunca pensé llegar a escribir algo de Harry/Sirius por que no me los imaginaba como pareja, aun así leí este fic, me gustó y por arte de magia , me encontré a Zaratustra en el msn (no se como entré a su msn ni ella al mio ¬¬) y ahí hablamos y heme aquí, desde el cap 3 escribo n.n volviendo a tu review... (XD) Jaja, sobre el AD/DM... se me hace que podría hacer que quedará bien, a mi tambien me agrada (ToT eres la primera a la que le gusta esto) aun así, la mayoría manda y creo que no lo haré TT pero ya verás, creo que te gustará lo que haré. Sobre Sashita-san, muchas gracias por apoyarme, creo que tienes razón y solo se quería hacer notar ¬¬ pero gracias a que ustedes no me han dejado de enviar Reviews, ya lo superé y que digan misa, con que a una sola persona le guste mi fic es suficiente. He aquí tu actualización (que espero te guste ¬¬) y Gracias de nuevo, ¡te leo luego!  
  
---anna potter: ¡Hola Anna-chan! Que bien que te gustó el capitulo y perdona si me tardo tanto, permite que te de mi excusa: Salí de vacaciones y me emocioné pensando que tendría mucho tiempo para escribir, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Mi linda mami también salió del trabajo y no me deja acercarme a la computadora, dice que debo convivir más con la familia y termina haciendome un drama griego sobre lo abandonados que los tengo y sobre que mi carácter a cambiado un poco (estar frente a la computadora me cansa demasiado y me e estado enfermando más seguido ¬¬) así que ahora me trae muy checadita para que no me acerque mucho, por eso disculpame y sobre HP/SB no te preocupes, no será como mis otros fics, este tendrá un buen final. ¡Gracias por leer!  
  
---Gala Snape: ¡Hola Gala-chan! ¡Siiiiiiii! ¡¡¡Draco y Albus!!! Jejeje, pero no se te hará Gala-chan, a la mayoría no le gustó esta pareja así que la cambiaré (ya escribí el final de Draco n.n) ja, a mi tambien me gustó escribir el capitulo pasado, más que nada por poner a Draco y a Albus, me gustan las tonterías que sacan XD pero bueno, poniendome seria, ya ves que reuní a el trío de oro (¬¬ por mi quito a Hermione y meto a Draco o) Jaja, sobre Remus... shhhh, no digas muy fuerte que por ahí va la cosa ¡Hasta luego Gala-chan y gracias por todo!  
  
---Amazona Verde: ¡Konichiwa Amazona-san! ¡Que bueno que le haya gustado tanto el capitulo pasado!, si vieras como me divierto escribiendo las tonterías de Albus y Draco... se me hace como que Dumbledore se identifica con el rubio u.ú tal vez le recuerde a como era de joven, jaja (sí, claro ¬¬), ¡Draco debería ser el próximo director de Hogwarts! Jaja, la relación de Sirius y Harry TIENE que avanzar por que pronto se acabará este fic (Buaaaaa ToT ¡Solo dos o tres capitulos más! TT) ¡Nos leemos luego chica!  
  
OK, ULTIMAS ADVERTENCIAS: LA PARTE DE LAS CANCIONES VENDRÁ ENTRE "" PERO LAS COSAS DEL PASADO QUE RECUERDEN ESTARÁN ENTRE """" ¿ENTENDIDO? Y OTRA COSA: LO QUE DICE -----Sirius---- ES POR SIRIUS (OBVIO ¬¬) Y LO QUE ESTA IGUAL PERO DICE Harry ES LO DE POTTER.  
  
Ahora si el capitulo 16. "Confusión"  
  
-Jajaja, ya admitelo Draco, eres un romantico empedernido... -todos miraron impresionados la jovialidad y confianza con la que el director contestó a su alumno.  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Y sé que a ellos dos les hará efecto y si no... pues aun queda el PIDE...  
  
-Me gusta más el PIDE. Es más rápido e interesante. u.ú  
  
-¿PIDE?  
  
-¿Qué es el PIDE?  
  
-Plan Infalible De Emergencia.  
  
-¿En que consiste?  
  
-Oh, pues eso...  
  
-Es secreto...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió a los tres Gryffindors al ver como los otros dos hombres soltaban sendas risas maniaticas.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
-¡Achu! -Sentados en el comedor (cada quien en su mesa), Harry Potter y Sirius Black estornudaron mientras por sus mentes pasaba una simple frase: "Parece que alguien esta hablando de mi" antes de volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.  
  
"Las temporadas de frío hacen lejanos los sueños como lluvia que se desliza a traves de mis manos. Cuando levanto la vista de mis incontables deseos, tu estas reflejado como una brillante ilusión -- Una silueta cuya debil sonrisa me lleva ventaja."  
  
-----Harry ----  
  
Harry levantó la mirada de su plato al escuchar la suave melodía que inundaba sus sentidos, miró a su alrededor pero pareciera que nadie más escuchara, solo Sirius, quien también miraba a todos lados buscando el origen de la musica.  
  
"Con tremulos dedos, recojo los sueños; siempre respirando en ellos, se desmoronan. Siempre las cosas ciertas son tan poco fiables... si creo en algo, ¿podría estar contigo de nuevo? Blancamente se desvanece (Nota: ¿Existe la palabra "blancamente"? ¬¬), la silueta de aquel día."  
  
No pasó mucho cuando uno de los muchos recuerdos en la mente de Harry apareció en su mente:  
  
""-Ya basta Harry, no pienso seguir aguantando esto de estar lejos de ti, es hora de que decidas: o estamos juntos o separados.  
  
La forma tan directa y a la vez ansiosa de las palabras de su Sirius fueron tan significativas en la mente del muchacho, que sintió como primer impulso ponerse a abrazar y a besar a ese condenado hombre que tanto le había hecho sufrir, pero se detuvo para poder preguntar algo que le andaba rondando la mente desde hacia mucho.  
  
-Sirius, ¿en verdad me amas?  
  
El mayor al fijar su mirada en esos tristes ojos esmeralda, no pudo hacer nada más que conmoverse al grado de que sus ojos le comenzaron a brillar a la vez en que exteriorizaba lo que su corazón gritaba.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que te amo!  
  
Fueron dichas con tanta sinceridad estas cinco palabras, que Harry las sintió como una avalancha de sentimientos que se le venían encima, dispuesto a ahogarlo en sus propias lagrimas. Abrazó a Sirius fuertemente, intentando fusionarlo en ese mismo instante para que ya nada los separara. (N/a: ¿Cuándo he oído eso?) A la vez en que el más pequeño susurraba frenéticamente cosas que apenas se entendían.  
  
-No me dejes nunca... moriría si no estas conmigo... -y otras cursilerías como esas, pero Sirius no decía nada, solo lo abrazaba más fuertemente.""  
  
"El viento sopla, haciendo que se vayan, siempre los anhelos crecen paralizandose de frío en mi corazón."  
  
-----Harry ----  
  
-¿Pero que demonios...? -Harry miró directamente a los ojos de Sirius, esa había sido su voz, la había escuchado dentro de su cabeza, pero ¿Por qué? (N/a: explico: el "pero que demonios" lo pensó Sirius y Harry lo escuchó dentro de su cabeza .)  
  
-----Sirius----  
  
-¿Por qué...? -Sirius levantó la mirada para enfocarla en Harry, lo había escuchado dentro de su cabeza... y esas imágenes... en ellas se escuchó a si mismo decirle que no quería estar lejos de él... y su ahijado... no estaba seguro de su amor... pero él, Sirius... le decía que lo amaba... y esa expresión en el muchacho.... -¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA? -Gritó desesperado mientras tomaba con fuerza su cabeza con ambas manos.  
  
-----Harry----  
  
Harry se levantó corriendo apresurado al lugar en el que su padrino se encontraba tapando con fuerza su rostro y orejas intentado detener esas imágenes que él también veía, por que después de aquella escena, siguió aquella de cuando Harry y Hinoto fueron al cine, para finalmente pasar a la del beso entre Remus y Sirius... si para Harry era demasiado confuso ver tantos recuerdos, lo sería peor para el pobre Sirius, quien no sabia si eran ciertos o solo sus divagaciones. Poco le importó a el ojiverde su "misión" de estar lejos de el, ahora lo único que dominaba su mente y sus sentidos era esa expresión asustada en el apuesto rostro de SU hombre. (°¬° que bien suena eso n.n)  
  
-----Sirius---- Unas finas pero fuertes manos se posaron sobre las suyas para retirarlas lentamente, Sirius cerró los ojos y suspiró al sentir como una inusitada paz le recorría por dentro, las escenas que no reconocía pero que sentía como suyas se detuvieron dejandolo por un momento. Esas mismas manos lo atrajeron hasta recostarlo en un delgado pecho que despedía un suave olor a frutas mientras la voz de esa persona comenzó a sonar como musica en sus oídos.  
  
-Tranquilo... shhhh....  
  
-Eso... eso ¿Era cierto?... todo lo que vi ¿Es cierto?...  
  
-¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
  
-Contestame...  
  
-Que bueno que ya estas mejor, me retiro...  
  
"Juntos estuvimos encantados por un amor que incluso los dioses no olvidarán Antes de que me digas que me dejas, vamos juntos, en una misma dirección... no hay nada como eso"  
  
Sirius vio sin poderse mover como su ahijado se retiraba presuroso del gran comedor mientras unas gruesas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de ambos y una extraña jaqueca los comenzaba a aquejar. Queda por demás añadir que todos los alumnos en el comedor los miraban extrañamente.  
  
----Harry----  
  
Harry caminó hacia el lago, donde se sentó para recuperar el aliento, por un minuto estuvo tentado a decirle todo, a confesarle cuanto lo amaba... a recordarle con besos todo lo que un día fueron...  
  
"Esos casi gritos... la deseada inocencia de la noche bailando a través de la libertad y mentiras en medio de la depresión... fragiles piezas de rompecabezas que se rompen en el camino"  
  
-----Sirius----  
  
Sirius se levantó pesadamente para caminar rumbo a su habitación, realmente no se sentía con animo de nada, solo deseaba saber... saber si esos eran recuerdos... saber si lo que sentía por Harry era solo cariño... o si eso era amor... aquel sentimiento que simplemente no había sentido nunca... amor real... ¿Qué es?... ¿Existe?...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----En los cuarteles del Casamentero´s team----  
  
-Ves lo que te dije Albus... ellos son un par de tercos, necesitan algo más directo.  
  
-Tienes razón Draco, así que ahora viene la segunda parte del plan ¡El PIDE con un poco de CF!  
  
-¿CF?  
  
-Sip, ¡Convivencia Forzada!  
  
-¿No pensarás encerrarlos en algun cuarto obscuro?  
  
-Naaaaaaa... espera... ¡no suena tan mal! ¬  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Eso será si realmente no funciona la otra CF que ya he puesto en marcha, verás, he conectado sus mentes aprovechando el lazo que los unía desde antes.  
  
-¿Lazo?  
  
-Sí, cuando dos personas llegan a amarse de esa manera se crea un lazo mágico que se encarga de unir sus espiritus por siempre.  
  
-Oh, vaya...  
  
-Con tu permiso, será mejor que ayude un poco a Sirius.  
  
-¿Crees que sea necesario que yo hable con Harry?  
  
-Tal vez... solo tú lo sabes, por algo eres su amigo... nos vemos en una hora.  
  
-¿Y las clases? ¬¬  
  
-.... 0.0 ¿Qué importa que las pierdas? n.n  
  
-¬¬  
  
----------------------------------  
  
-----Sirius----  
  
El apuesto y sexy animago se levantó del mullido sillón en el que estaba recostado para abrir la puerta, suspiró fastidiado al ver al anciano casamentero que lo miraba más sonriente que en pascuas, Sirius se hizo a un lado intentando ignorar al director que entraba con ese andar saltarín tan caracteristico en él.  
  
-¿Estas bien?  
  
-.... Sí....  
  
-No lo parece, es por Harry ¿Verdad?  
  
-No lo sé...  
  
-.....  
  
-No se que... ¡Por Dios, Albus! ¡¿Qué es esto que siento?!, siempre me caracterizé por mis conquistas, nunca había sentido tanto miedo a ser rechazado... tanta confusión... ¿Qué me pasa?.... -Albus sonrió al escuchar a su ex alumno antes de suspirar y contestarle su pregunta.  
  
-ESO que sientes es la peor enfermedad de todas... imposible de curar...  
  
-¿Qué es? 0.0  
  
-El amor... (N/a: ¡Puaj! ¡Que cursi suena esto! ¬¬)  
  
-"¿Amor?... ¿Y que changos es eso? (N/a: Gomen Nico-san por usar su expresión n.n) Es cierto que fui todo un símbolo sexual mientras estuve en Hogwarts, ninguna chica ni chico dejo de caer a mis pies, pero esto... esto era diferente... MUY diferente... jamás había sentido esa confusa mezcla de sentimientos dentro de su corazón al verlo... con ninguna otra persona se le había alegrado el día solo por observarlo sonreír ni se le había amargado al verlo con otra persona... esa descarga electrica que recorría su columna al saber que lo miraba... ni mucho menos había sentido tanto dolor ante la indiferencia de otro ser... y sin embargo ahí estaba él, Sirius Black sintiendo todo eso por un chico de 16 años, pero no un adolescente normal, sino el único hijo de su mejor amigo, él estaba así por su ahijado: Harry Potter... ¿Sería que por fin se había enamorado?... ¿Realmente esto que sentía era amor?"  
  
- Algunas personas pasan toda su vida sin conocer el amor... estoy seguro de que tu por fin lo has conocido, solo espero que no lo dejes ir, Sirius... -y en un suspiro casi inaudible que Sirius no escuchó murmuró -no de nuevo.  
  
-Debo irme Albus... necesito pensar... -el viejo asintió haciendose a un lado para que el otro pasara, momento de cercanía que aprovechó para pellizcarle el trasero... (N/a: Ok, vale, no le pellizca el trasero ¬¬ pero es lo que yo haría, así que ignoren eso, luego de para sigue...) introducirle un pequeño papel en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica.  
  
Salió rumbo al único lugar en que podía pensar en paz: el lago, mientras recordaba una de las tantas veces en que a escondidas veía a SU Harry sonreir... un momento, ¿Su Harry? ¬¬  
  
(N/a: Esta escena... etto... imaginen que pasó ¿Si?, quedaría antes de que Harry supiera que Sirius ha vuelto ¿OK?)  
  
""Estaban Draco y Harry sentados charlando animadamente sobre algo que la verdad no escuchaba, en ese momento el rubio decía algo seriamente ocasionando que se dibujara en el rostro de el moreno primero una sonrisa, para después convertirse en una sonora carcajada... (N/a: esto que sigue es lo que Sirius estaba pensando) -No pense que la risa... SU risa pudiera causar en mi esa fuerza... ese calor... Solo desearía haber sido yo el detonante de esa alegría... ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué cuando estas a mi lado pareces tan triste?... en cambio a su lado te ves feliz... ¿Es que lo amas? ¿Me has olvidado?... un momento... ¿Cómo que olvidado? ¿Por qué pensé eso? ¿Será que...? No, imposible, todos esos sueños al lado de Harry son solo eso: Sueños...-""  
  
-Todos esos sueños a su lado son eso... sueños... -parpadeó furiosamente para detener la lágrima que se acababa de aventurar por su mejilla, levantó la vista antes de soltar otro suspiro, ahí estaba él de nuevo, acompañado como siempre por el rubio Malfoy.  
  
--------Harry--------  
  
-"Sirius... debo fingir que te odio, debo alejarme de ti para protegerte, por que sé que si intentó ser solo tu amigo no me resistiré a las ganas de amarte hasta saciarme, sin embargo... ¿Como odiarte tanto sin amarte en igual medida?.... recuerdo lo que Draco me dijo: No importa el precio, no se puede huir del amor... ¿Será cierto?..."  
  
-Idiota...  
  
-....... Dejame en paz, Draco....  
  
-Tenias que ser Gryffindor... hasta a mi me da lástima el pobre hombre, solo miralo... -Draco sonrió al ver como su amigo se sobresaltaba al saber que se encontraba cerca. Harry levantó dubitativamente la mirada para encontrarse con la imagen de su padrino sentado a la orilla del lago, traía los negros cabellos mojados (N/a: se había remojado un poco la cara en el agua del lago), los cuales por su humedad, caían desordenados sobre su cara, sus ojos azul noche resplandecían más de lo que debería estar permitido a causa de la luz solar y los primeros botones de la túnica los llevaba abiertos mostrando su pecho excelentemente esculpido (°¬°).  
  
El moreno se sonrojó al recordar aquella noche en casa de Remus, la primera y única vez que se unieron completamente, aquella noche en la cual transformaron sus sentimientos y amor en besos y caricias...  
  
Sonrió al saber que su primera vez fue con él, con SU Sirius y que por nada del mundo cambiaría lo que pasó a su lado...  
  
Realmente lo amaba...  
  
Se sentía bonito estar enamorado, sentirse parte de otra persona...  
  
Saberse indispensable para alguien...  
  
Aunque ahora todo había terminado... eso tan lindo se había acabado....  
  
"Puedo seguir escuchando las lágrimas acumuladas repartiendose en la calle principal, retorciendo el sonido de esos pasos... Esta vacía emoción nunca se establecerá en ningún lugar-- solo decide ignorarlo, luego sobrepasalo."  
  
-------Sirius--------  
  
Sirius abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, al ver las imágenes que se proyectaban en su mente, en ellas se veía abrazando y besando a Harry, primero lentamente, para luego volverse más apasionado el momento, lo veía temblar ante cada contacto, suspirar por cada beso... sus mejillas sonrosadas por la pasión lo convertían en un angel tan hermoso que de poco servía intentar ignorarlo... nunca se había dado cuenta, pero su ahijado era un chico extremadamente guapo y sexy... miró hacía donde sabía que estaba Harry, Draco lo veía divertido mientras sonreía pícaramente ante lo que se imaginaba que recordaba su amigo, entonces Sirius miró a Harry, quien abrió los ojos centrandolos de inmediato en las orbes azules de su padrino, el color sonrosado de las mejilas del chico redoblaron el color al darse cuenta de que lo que él había visto, también su padrino lo vio.  
  
Bajó la mirada antes de salir corriendo rumbo al castillo.  
  
----------Harry-----------  
  
Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de los dos, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su padrino, los cuales parecían confundidos.  
  
Confusión... es eso lo que él sentía... antes sus ojos reflejaban amor, cariño, deseo... pero ahora solo eso... confusión... se sintió triste al ser conciente de lo que había perdido la noche del ataque, por un momento la rabia se apoderó de el, para rápidamente desaparecer en el vacío que habitaba en su corazón, un vacío que él dejó y que nadie más podría llenar nunca...  
  
Bajó la mirada al sentir una nueva lágrima deslizandose por su mejilla... lo había perdido... estaba solo... de nuevo.... Corrió, corrió como nunca rumbo al castillo, deseando olvidarlo todo... olvidarlo a él  
  
No se dio cuenta de que alguien más iba tras él.  
  
"Esas lágrimas fluyen manchandome con desenfrenadas mentiras dejando que mis sueños escapen. Cenizas grises de pasión bailan en el cielo. No me dejes caer, estoy seguro que ni te darías cuenta Llora por el sol, quiero romper contigo Dejemos que el tiempo se detenga en el instante cuando quememos todo..."  
  
--------Sirius-------  
  
Vio esa mezcla de sentimientos en su mirada, lo vio correr... su corazón se oprimió al ver que se alejaba... se levantó apresurado para seguirlo... ayudarlo... por un momento sintió claramente que moriría si algo le pasaba a él... a SU Harry... pero ya era tarde, lo había perdido de vista, bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado, cuando escucho una voz que arrastraba las palabras.  
  
-Seguro va al septimo piso... suerte... -ese fue Draco, quien sonrió antes de sentarse de nuevo en una de las bancas del lago, dejando a Sirius asombrado. -Si no te apuras tal vez cambie de opinión y se vaya a otro lado... -el animago asintió y corrió escuchando a medias algo de un atajo en el primer piso que usaba Harry.  
  
"De nuevo un juego a ciegas, una arrugada y gastada muñeca destruye las eternas e interminables noches... Entre el crujiente viento, la luz me rodea haciendo un sonido que se desliza por mi memoria. Es una tentación... ciertamente no esperaba que fuera tan incomprensible: Tu paz, con tu corazón lanzado al alboroto. La noche donde nada puede ser sostenido de nuevo ha terminado para nosotros. Esas conclusiones que aun no hemos visto son todavía una ilusión."  
  
----Harry---  
  
Había corrido mucho, estaba en el tercer piso, quería llegar al septimo... sonrió para si mismo, estaba cansado, lo mejor sería tomar un atajo.  
  
Jadeaba. Decidió acortar camino por uno de los tantos atajos que conocía: un estrecho pasillo oscuro de menos de un metro de ancho, con unas escaleras que conectaban desde el primer hasta el septimo piso haciendo escala en cada piso.  
  
Estaba tan oscuro el pasillo que no podía ver nada, avanzó unos pasos más hasta que chocó contra "algo".  
  
-----Sirius----  
  
Corrió como nunca, ese pasadizo por supuesto que lo conocía desde sus años de merodeador, sin embargo al llegar al septimo piso no lo encontró, por lo cual regresó por el mismo oscuro corredor, tanteando las paredes para no caer, cuando chocó contra algo.  
  
----Harry---  
  
Ese algo resultó ser un hombre... Sirius... su olor era inconfundible...  
  
----Sirius----  
  
Ese algo resultó ser un chico... Harry... ese aroma no se lo podía quitar de su mente, era inconfundible...  
  
----Harry----  
  
Si hubiera habido aunque que sea un poco de luz, Sirius podría haber notado la palidez que se apoderó del chico, quien estuvo a punto de caer por el sorpresivo encuentro tan deseado y a la vez tan temido. Fueron aquellos familiares brazos tan fuertes los que detuvieron su caída, atrayendolo al pecho de su padrino.  
  
Sus respiraciones chocaban, Harry sentía a su espalda como el brazo de Sirius lo abrazaba mientras él no soltaba su túnica... por un momento todo desapareció, el tiempo no pasaba, solo estaban ahí, los dos con la compañía del otro en medio de un angosto corredor, todos los besos y caricias entre ambos pasaron por la mente de ambos hombres, Harry acercó sus labios a los de él para reclamarlo como lo que era: como algo de su propiedad y deseoso de sentirse parte de aquel hombre.  
  
"De nuevo un juego a ciegas, una muñeca muy indecisa Si esto es un sueño que no puede ser alcanzado, bueno, entonces... lanzemoslo lejos. De nuevo un juego a ciegas, una arrugada y gastada muñeca demoliendo las eternas e interminables noches."  
  
Una chispa de conciencia surcó el cerebro del ojiverde justo a tiempo, recordó a Voldemort y todo lo que arriesgaba.  
  
-No.... Siri... señor Black... ¿Sería tan amable de dejarme pasar? Tengo prisa...  
  
El otro solo asintió apretujandose contra la pared para que el chico completamente sonrosado por la emoción pasara. Apenas desapareció por el tapiz, Sirius golpeó la pared haciendose daño.  
  
-¿Por qué...?... ¿Por qué te portas así?.... ahora sí estoy seguro... yo... Te... te amo Harry...  
  
"Por favor no llores, imitando soledad Cortando el espacio con doble remordimiento Hazme brillar, fragmentos de mi disperso corazón una radiante esperanza que me sorprende"  
  
---------------------  
  
El rincón de Cerdo Volador  
  
La li ho!!!  
  
Etto... ¿Qué iba a decir?  
  
A, sí, ya recuerdo, verán, se supone que este capitulo terminaría mucho después, pero decidí cortarlo ahí por que se me hizo que quedó excesivamente largo (20 paginas) y pues, mejor decidí hacerlo en dos partes.  
  
La segunda la escribiré lo más pronto posible ¿OK?  
  
Sobre las canciones, usé puras de Gravitation °¬° y estan así: las tres primeras que puse son de "Glaring dream" la cuarta fue "No style", la quinta "Shining colection", la sexta "The rage beat", la septima, octava y novena son de "Blind game again", mientras que la decima es de nuevo "Shining colection"  
  
Una última cosa: ¡Kareles-chan me dejó escribir el final! ¡SIIIIIIIII! Así que ya verán, lo que tengo preparado, espero no las vaya a desilusionar, así como espero que este cap no las haya desilusionado mucho.  
  
Hasta pronto  
  
¡Dejen Review!  
  
----Siempre he querido tener 100 reviews, se que es tarde, pero me gustaría mucho que me ayudaran a hacer mi sueño realidad... ; . ; 


	17. Decisiones

Contestación demasiado rapida a reviews.  
  
---melalolkis: Gracias por pensar eso, es el primer review que me mandas, muchas gracias!!!! Sigue leyendo   
  
---gaby: Jajaja, soy mala! Y aquí esta por fin lo que tanto esperabas, hasta pronto!  
  
---nadia: Hola! Que bien que te guste, este es mi primer y unico Harry/Sirius... aquí esta la continuación!  
  
---lizzyblack: Pues si creo que tiene una snitch en la cabeza, ese Harry es un tonto!!! X0 pero ya reaccionara, espero te guste el capitulo!  
  
---merly: Aquí este mi actualizacion!, gracias por el apoyo para hacer mi sueño realidad! ToT Espero te guste como los hice que arreglaran todo!  
  
---Devil Lady Hitokiri: Gracias por contribuir a mi causa!!! TT No te dire ignorante por no conocer la mejor historia yaoi de todos los tiempos (Gravitation) a mi tambien me encantan las canciones, son tan bellas y la historia es aun mejor! Y sip, creo que el estiércol es lo unico que cabe en la cabeza de Potty-chan jejeje pero Tito voldy es tan influyente dentro de todo ese estiércol... me cae que Harry vive solo para voldy, en serio, solo lee los libros (de nuevo jaja, soy una enferma), su vida gira alrededor de el... jaja, no te pongas sentimental jaja, aquí esta la 2 parte, espero te guste n.n que si no me atacas!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ToT Devie-chan quiere comerse a la pobre cerdita voladora!!!! ; . ; mala!!! Hasta pronto!!! (espero no me comas o)  
  
---anna potter: Que bien que te gusto, aquí esta mi actualizacion, jaja, espero te guste n.n  
  
---SaYuRi: Hola!!! Que bueno que te gusto! XD A mi tambien me gusto la esena del pasillo (con decirte que primero escribi esa esena y después todo el capitulo alrededor de eso jajaja) Nos vemos!  
  
---Amazona Verde: Gracias por ayudarme con mi sueño!!! A mi tambien me gustaron esos encuentros, son lindos!!! X3 El soundtrack de smalville? Me encanta esa serie (aunque aquí ya van no se cuantas veces que repiten los mismos caps ¬¬) Nos vemos y gracias por leer mis otros fics!!! n.n  
  
---Saya Hiwatari Laskurai: La li ho! Que bien que te gusto saya-chan! Verdad que esas canciones son muy lindas? ; . ; Nos vemos luego chica!!!  
  
Capitulo 17. Decisiones. (Por fin ¬¬)  
  
Apenas desapareció por el tapiz, Sirius golpeó la pared haciendose daño.  
  
-¿Por qué...?... ¿Por qué te portas así?.... ahora sí estoy seguro... yo... Te... te amo Harry...  
  
"Por favor no llores, imitando soledad Cortando el espacio con doble remordimiento Hazme brillar, fragmentos de mi disperso corazón una radiante esperanza que me sorprende"  
  
-----Harry----  
  
-¿Que fue eso? -esta pregunta se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de dejarse ir, por poco y lo echa todo a perder, aun podía recordar esos brazos, ese aliento... todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sirius, lo sometía y dejaba desprotegido, el que él estuviera cerca, solo garantizaba que su corazón se volviera como el más nitido cristal, a través del cual todo se podía ver sin problema. -¿Por qué...? -es como si el animago fuera su centro de gravedad que no lo dejaba mirar a otro lado, mucho menos alejarse. Suspiró secandose las lágrimas fruto de la desesperación, antes de reafirmarse su objetivo de protegerlo contra todo y todos, protegerlo incluso del mismo Harry. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, donde la señora gorda lo miró con una ceja levantada antes de dejarlo pasar.  
  
------Sirius-----  
  
-"Lo amo... Lo amo, lo amo... lo amo, lo amo, lo amo... ya lo tengo claro. Me importa muy poco si esas imágenes son parte de mi pasado o solo mi imaginación, lo único que ahora deseo es que se hagan realidad, quiero tenerlo, sentirlo, olerlo... es que ¡todo él es un pecado afrodisíaco! (N/a: Me suena a un capitulo de un SS/HP, llamado Soledad... creo... ¬¬) Me emociona el hecho de tenerlo cerca..."  
  
-Sirius... SIRIUS  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿Estas bien?  
  
-Sí, muy bien Moony. n.n ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¬¬  
  
-Por que te ves... diferente.  
  
-Jaja, me conoces muy bien, amigo XD  
  
-¿Ya te decidiste?  
  
-¿Decidir? ¿A que te refieres?  
  
-¿Ya decidiste que sientes por Harry?  
  
-00 ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Soy tan obvio? ¬¬  
  
-Sí n.n  
  
-........  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-Pues... es que ya decidí que lo amo, pero ¿Y?  
  
-¡Santo cielo divino! ¡Eres Sirius Black!, ¡El mayor conquistador de Hogwarts! ¡Él que si no hubiera estado en Azkaban le habría robado a Lokchart sus no se cuantos premios a la mejor sonrisa!  
  
-............  
  
-Ah... ¿Aun no entiendes?  
  
-Nop ¬-¬  
  
-¡Conquístalo!  
  
-¡Cierto! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?  
  
-Y sé quien es la persona correcta para ayudarte.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-El mayor casamentero del mundo...  
  
-El que ha unido más parejas que el mismo San Valentín...  
  
-Hola Draco, veo que sabes a quien me refiero.  
  
-Por supuesto Remus, es bueno saber que Black por fin se ha decidido.  
  
-¡Ey! Aun sigo aquí...  
  
-Cierto, el punto es que el Casamentero´s team te ayudará gustoso, Black.  
  
-¿Casamentero´s team?  
  
-¡Sí! =3  
  
-Moony... ese rubio me asusta... TT  
  
-Jaja, no se por que si es muy gracioso.  
  
-Ya dejen de hablar de mi, ¬¬ solo vamos ¿Sí? n.n  
  
Los tres se levantaron de la banca frente al invernadero tres para dirigirse al cuartel general del Casamentero´s team.  
  
--------------En el cuartel general del Casamentero´s team...  
  
-Albus, no todo esta perdido... el PIDE ayudó a que Black se decidiera (por fin) sobre lo que siente por Harry.  
  
-¿Es cierto lo que dice Draco, Sirius?  
  
-¡Sip! X3... ¿Saben? A veces siento que todos ustedes saben algo que solo yo no sé... ¬¬  
  
-¿Cómo crees? -preguntó Hermione con fingida inocencia, mientras Ron asentía energéticamente atrás de ella.  
  
-Basta pues, lo que ahora importa es que TU -Albus señaló acusadoramente con el dedo indice de su mano derecha a Sirius, quien ni se inmutó por pensar en el ojiverde, todos giraron los ojos ante la sonrisita estupida que el animago tenía. -le digas lo que sientes por él ¿Entendido?  
  
-¡Sí! XD  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¿Pero?  
  
-¿Que pasa Draco?  
  
-Pasa que no sé si Harry aceptará. -significativa mirada al anciano.  
  
-Cierto...  
  
-¿Cómo que cierto?, Si soy el mayor Sex Symbol del colegio...  
  
-Eras, Padfoot... los años no pasan en valde...  
  
-¡Moony! X0  
  
-Jajaja. -todos rieron al ver el puchero que se formaba en el rostro aniñado del último Black. Unos minutos después, Albus continuó con el semblante serio.  
  
-Pero el joven Draco tiene razón, intentará por todos los medios rechazarte.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por...  
  
-Etto...  
  
-Por que no quiere involucrarse con nadie hasta que la guerra termine. u.ú- finalizo Draco al ver que los demás dudaban respecto a que contestar. -Él me dijo que Voldemort podría aprovecharse de eso en un futuro encuentro.  
  
-¿En serio? TT  
  
-Sí ¬¬  
  
-¡Pues lo convenceré de que no me harán nada! ¡Soy demasiado astuto como para ser descubierto por él! XD  
  
-Dejame ver... tan astuto como para que NADIE se diera cuenta el año pasado de que eras animago... o tal vez que NO calleras a través del velo... o tal vez para que NO te descubrieran en todas tus travesuras en Hogwarts...  
  
-¡Moony! ¿Que traes contra mi?  
  
-Nada n.n  
  
-¡Mira que eres malo! ¿Por qué no hablas de mi astucia al escapar de Azkaban? O de mi astucia cuando logré ir a Honeydukes a comprarte la tonelada (literalmente) de chocolate sin que se dieran cuenta y sin usar la capa o el mapa...  
  
-¡Uy!, ¡Que astucia! ¡Saliste airoso en dos de ¿Cuántas? ¿1000?!  
  
-¡REMUS JULIUS LUPIN! X0  
  
-Es la verdad uú y no me digas Julius, sabes que lo odio.  
  
-Por eso lo hago =P  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Ya basta pues, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escucharlos decir tanta tontería...  
  
-No te enojes, Draco...  
  
-Lo siento Remus, pero Harry es mi amigo y ya quiero que se resuelva esto. Por el bien de ambos.  
  
-Esta bien... ¿Que me dicen si...?  
  
---------Una hora después en la habitación de Sirius...  
  
-¡Ya sal del baño, Sirius!  
  
-¿Siempre tarda tanto?  
  
-Solo cuando esta nervioso... oye... Draco...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Gracias n.n  
  
-¿Por qué? 0.0  
  
-Por ayudar a Harry y a Sirius a ser felices... y ayudarme a entender lo que sentía...  
  
-Que bueno que lo hayas entendido...  
  
-¿Por qué? o.Ó  
  
-¡Ya salí! -Draco aprovechó la entrada del animago para darle la espalda a Remus y así ocultar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas mientras tomaba un par de botellas con perfume.  
  
-¿Cuál creen que le guste más a Harry?  
  
-¿Cuáles tienes?  
  
-Vainilla y...  
  
-Ne... él huele a vainilla.  
  
-¿Te cae?  
  
-Si, lo olí hace un rato... es lo bueno de transformarse en perro, ¿Verdad Moony?  
  
-.......  
  
-¡MOONY!  
  
-Ups, lo siento, me distraje.  
  
-Jajaja, ¿En quien estabas pensando?  
  
-No te importa ¬¬ -mientras ellos discutían como un viejo matrimonio, Draco sonreía tristemente, desde que el licantropo volvió al colegio (para dar clases), él pudo darse cuenta de que aquel estremecimiento que sentía al verlo era amor... él, Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de su profesor de defensa, de Remus Lupin... pero él amaba a otro, el amaba a Sirius Black... a pesar de lo que hace rato platicaron en la torre, suspiró pesadamente antes de lanzarle el otro frasco al animago.  
  
-¡Ey! ¡Cuidado "ricitos de oro"! ¡Casi me matas!  
  
-¡Sirius! ¡No le digas así!  
  
-¡Y encima lo defiendes! ¡Moony malo!  
  
-¡Hagan silencio por favor! ya casi es hora de la cena y aun no estas presentable, Black.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
---------Harry--------  
  
Harry suspiró al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación se abría, por suerte había cerrado los doseles para evitar miradas indiscretas, pero tambien estos fueron abiertos, revelando a sus dos mejores amigos mirandolo sonrientes.  
  
-¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ¿Que quieren?  
  
-Que nos acompañes a cenar.  
  
-No tengo hambre.  
  
-¿Acaso te preguntamos si tenias hambre?  
  
-............  
  
-Ya levantate, es hora.  
  
-No quiero.  
  
-Pues aunque tengamos que llevarte arrastrando irás.  
  
Siguieron con esa discusión hasta que un derrotado Harry salió de la habitación recien bañado y cambiado con unos pantalones muggles negros que le hacían ver realmente bien (malditas túnicas, ocultan mucho ¬¬) y una camisa suelta de color blanco (°¬°) la verdad es que Harry no entendía muy bien la terquedad de ambos en que se arreglara tanto si solo irían a cenar, pero ya sabía que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza a esos dos es casi imposible hacerlos olvidar.  
  
Con paso pesado entró al Gran comedor ignorando las miradas que rápidamente se dirigieron a él ocasionando un notable sonrojo que solo lograba hacerlo más apetecible, y se sentó frente a la mesa de profesores (sus amigos casi lo arrastraron hasta ese lugar) y se dispuso a esperar a que la comida apareciera.  
  
----Sirius----  
  
Media hora después, Sirius se encontraba en la puerta del Gran comedor, vistiendo como muggle, con unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa azul (igual que sus ojos) con los tres primeros botones abiertos y un saco tambien negro completamente desabrochado, su cabello lacio estaba agarrado en una sencilla coleta, mientras que unos rebeldes mechones caían sobre su frente, contrastando con sus ojos de aguamarina (N/a: ¡Ay chicas! ¡Si se lo imaginaran como yo lo hago! °¬°). Suspiró para agarrar un poco de valor y entrar.  
  
Inmediatamente todas las miradas se centraron en él, nadie entendía la razón por la que tanto él como Harry se hubieran arreglado tanto, pero la verdad es que poco importaba, lo unico que ahora valía la pena era ver a ese par de monumentos a la belleza masculina. (N/a: Jajajaja, se nota que no ando inspirada jajaja XD)  
  
Sirius se sentó en la mesa de profesores, recorriendo con la mirada la mesa de Gryffindor, quedandose sin aliento al notar que Harry se encontraba justo frente a él vestido de esa manera y mirandolo. Le envió una de sus mejores sonrisas de conquistador (marca registrada) provocandole un notorio sonrojo y que bajara la mirada avergonzado.  
  
---------Harry------  
  
-Harry... ¿Ya viste a Sirius? -el aludido levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, quedando pasmado al notar a su padrino tan guapo, parece que buscara a alguien, hasta que lo encontró con la mirada. Harry tragó en seco al recibir esa mirada tan... sexy, esa era la palabra, se sonrojó bastante y prefirió bajar la mirada, jurandose que por nada del mundo la levantaría, por que si volvía a mirarlo así, no se podría controlar.  
  
------Sirius----  
  
-Vas bien, Sirius...  
  
-Gracias Moony, solo que no puedo actuar libremente con todo el colegio mirandonos.  
  
-Estas cosas llevan tiempo.  
  
-¡Pero yo ya no quiero esperar más! ¡Lo quiero ahora! -todos voltearon a mirarlo con la duda tatuada en sus caras, Sirius solo atinó a sonrojarse un poco y sonreir.  
  
-Al menos falta poco...  
  
-¿Para que?  
  
-Draco me dijo que le enviaría a Harry una nota para facilitar un poco el PIDE con CF.  
  
-Vaya... tú y ese Malfoy se han hecho amigos ¿Eh? X3  
  
-No me mires así... y es una buena persona, me ha ayudado mucho, lo más probable es que tal vez con el tiempo seamos amigos...  
  
-¿Solo amigos?  
  
-¡Ya callate! Perro pulgoso ¬¬  
  
---Harry---  
  
El ojiverde levantó la mirada ante un pajarito de papel que revoloteaba frente a él, miró a la mesa de Slytherin desde donde Draco mostraba una media sonrisa y con señas lo incitaba a abrirlo, el moreno suspiró un poco antes de abrirlo y leer el único parrafo que ahí se encontraba escrito con tinta verde esmeralda.  
  
"No me preocupa el destino. Es irresistiblemente poderoso y escandaloso, a pesar de eso, es la más placentera ley del amor...  
  
No seas idiota Potter, presta atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor, más específicamente a tu derecha..."  
  
Harry releyó extrañado, antes de mirar a la derecha, ahí estaba Sirius mirandolo profundamente desde la mesa de profesores, tragó en seco al notar que su mirada había cambiado, en ella ya no se notaba esa confusión de antes, ahora había emoción, deseo y... amor.  
  
Se levantó apresurado al sentir que de nuevo los colores se le subían al rostro, corrió hasta que logró salir, pero no estaba solo, Sirius lo había perseguido y ahora se encontraban frente a frente en el oscuro corredor.  
  
-Buenas noches, Harry. ¿Podríamos hablar?  
  
-Se... señor Black... etto... tengo que levantarme temprano mañana.  
  
-Pero mañana es sabado...  
  
-Sí, pero... tengo entrenamiento.  
  
-No te quitaré mucho tiempo... creo...  
  
-0.0 ...Lo siento, será después...  
  
-Señor Potter, señor Black... -ambos hombres miraron al anciano director, quien sonrió antes de continuar. -este pobre anciano necesita su ayuda, acompañenme por favor.  
  
Los dos asintieron antes de comenzar a seguirlo hasta la habitación del requerimiento (N/a: ¿Si se llama así? ¬¬)  
  
-Profesor... ¿Que...?  
  
-Esto, señor Potter, es una habitación muy conocida por usted, si mal no recuerdo la usó mucho el año pasado ¿No?  
  
-Pues sí... pero ¿Que necesita?  
  
-Aquí dentro se me perdió mi capa favorita, ¿Podrían ayudarme a buscarla?  
  
-Claro Albus.  
  
-........Esta bien profesor. -Harry asintió dubitativo, su sexto sentido le decía que algo pasaba.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Los dos entraron a la habitación del requerimiento, llevandose una gran sorpresa al encontrarse en una acogedora habitación con una cama matrimonial en el centro, a la derecha se encontraba una enorme mesa llena de bocadillos y muchos postres de chocolate (N/a: ¡Tengo hambre! ToT) además de varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
Harry se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la macabra sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Sirius, quien se acercó sensualmente a la mesa en la cual comenzó a ver lo que había, miró a Harry de arriba abajo antes de hablar.  
  
-Harry, aun no cenamos... ¿Quieres? -tomó una fresa bañada en chocolate y se la mostró mientras se acercaba a él. El ojiverde estaba helado viendo esa actitud tan incitante en su padrino, quien ahora se encontraba a solo un palmo de su rostro y acercaba su cara a la del pequeño quedando separados por solo un par de centímetros. A esta distancia, ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa antes de acariciar los labios del niño (N/a: ¡Pedofilo! XD) con esa exquisita fruta, consiguiendo así que abriera su boca, recibiendo en ella el jugoso sabor de la fresa.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Albus, ¿Crees que funcione?  
  
-Por supuesto, Draco. Si esto no sirve, no se que más lo hará.  
  
-Apuesto dos galeones a que terminan juntos. -dijo Remus, quien acababa de llegar.  
  
-Yo tres a que no lo logran. -murmuró levemente Snape, sentandose a un lado de Albus.  
  
-Profesores... -suspiro Draco antes de sacar una bolsita y ponerla en la mesa. -cinco a que Black lo logra en menos de diez minutos.  
  
-Cinco a que dura más veinte minutos...  
  
-¡Ron!  
  
-Tranquilos... desde aquí, creo que seremos los primeros en darnos cuenta ¿O no?  
  
-Pero... creo que no deberíamos estar viendo...  
  
-O, vamos, Remus, sientate. ¿Quieres palomitas?  
  
-Na, pasame esa rana de chocolate que se ve deliciosa...  
  
Así, Albus, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Remus quedaron instalados frente a una pantalla magica, en la cual se veía todo lo que pasaba en la habitación ocupada por Harry y Sirius.  
  
------------------------  
  
-Esto... creo que hay que buscar la capa de Dumbledore, señor Black.  
  
-Dime Sirius.  
  
-Como sea... Sirius. -ambos sintieron que los recorrían sendas descargas electricas, uno por pronunciar ese nombre que lo traía loco y el otro por escucharlo de la boca de aquel que amaba.  
  
-Me gusta como suena en tus labios, Harry... -Sirius se acercó más al ojiverde, quien empezó a caminar hacia atrás, huyendo de él. Por suerte, la pared lo detuvo, Sirius cerró la distancia que los separaba y acercó sus labios al oído de su ahijado. -¿Por qué huyes? -para después mordisquearle delicadamente el lóbulo, Harry no pudo reprimir un ligero gemido mientras sus sentidos se nublaban cada vez más.  
  
Sirius sonrió al escucharlo y sin dejar de besarlo, bajó al cuello donde se detuvo para volver a besarlo, dejando dos marcas en el. Harry reunió lo poco que le quedaba de cordura para alejarlo, pero Sirius se resistió, luego de mirar el resultado de sus atenciones (dos marcas rojas ¬¬), se alejó de su cuello para clavar sus profundos ojos azul noche en las dos esmeraldas de su ahijado. -Shhh... no pienses, solo siente... -terminadas estas palabras, besó esos labios rojos que deseaba desde hace tanto (N/a: Uy... cuanto... ¬¬)  
  
-No... mmmm... Sirius... -Harry aun intentaba luchar, pero cada palabra era interrumpida por otro ansioso beso en sus labios, además de que las manos de Sirius ya habían cobrado vida y se paseaban por todo su pecho y espalda.  
  
Al fin, Harry no aguantó más y enredó sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, abriendo la boca para permitirle el acceso a la lengua de Sirius, un acceso que desde el primer beso había pedido. El animago sonrió de nuevo mientras enredaba sus brazos en la cintura del pequeño, acercandolo (si es posible ¬¬) más a su cuerpo.  
  
-Harry... te amo...  
  
-Igual yo, Sirius...  
  
Harry sonrió antes de ser levantado por esos fuertes brazos que tanto le gustaban y que ahora lo llevaban a la cama, donde con sumo cuidado lo recostaron.  
  
Ahora nada importaba, Voldemort podía irse a la XXXXXX, ya que en este momento, nada más ellos dos existían, nada como eso...  
  
------------  
  
-¡Síííííííí! ¡Lo logramos! -Draco gritaba emocionado mientras estrechaba la mano de Albus y respondía al abrazo de Remus, quien ahora se dirigía a un ceñudo Snape.  
  
-Bien, Severus... mis tres galeones....  
  
-Oh, demonios. Toma, Lupin.  
  
-Jajaja, no hay que estar molestos, Severus, después de todo, lo hemos logrado.  
  
-Aunque mi padrino no ayudo en nada... Weasley, mis cinco galeones... n.n  
  
-Oh, callate Draqui-pooh.  
  
-Silencio Sevy...  
  
-Jaja, tranquilos los dos, Albus... no creo que debamos seguir viendo....  
  
-Esta bien, tienes razón, afuera, dejemos a los tortolos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador.  
  
¡Konichiwa!  
  
Este es el último capitulo, mil disculpas si quedó un poco aburrido ¬¬ pero estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso por que ¡No tengo internet! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa! ToT ¡No he podido leer nada ni abrir mi correo! Es muy triste ¬¬  
  
Pero por otro lado, aunque este es el último capitulo, todavía falta el epílogo, que subiré en cuanto tenga internet, (ya que este capitulo lo escribí el lunes 19, pero lo más probable es que se lo envie a Kareles hasta el miércoles o después ¬¬) sobre la "ayuda" que Draco le dio a Remus, la pondré en el epílogo (que tal vez sea de dos caps)  
  
Jajaja, ¿Que tal con quien emparejaré a Draqui-pooh? Lindo ¿No?  
  
Como sea, ¡hasta luego!  
  
Vere si tengo tiempo y contesto sus reviews antes de enviarlo y si no, pues a la proxima ¿OK?  
  
Gracias por su apoyo por los 100 reviews y disculpen si no puse lemon gráfico, pero no me sale ¬¬ aunque si me lo piden... XD  
  
.........18 paginas.... No esta mal, no es muy corto.... n.n 


	18. Epílogo Parte 1

¡Aquí las respuestas a sus Reviews!  
  
---lizzyblack: La li ho!!!! Yo tambien estoy triste pore so de que la historia se termine, pero ni modo XD, pero bueno, a ver, quieres lemon de Draco y Remus o de Sirius y Harry? Creo que eso no lo entendi muy bien n.n yo esperare ansiosa a que me respondas y juro solemnemente que me esforzare por escribir un lemon decente ok? Gracias por dejarme review!  
  
---Amazona Verde: Aqui la continuacion! Jaja, eso de la nota de Draco, es que yo queria poner esa frase por que me gusta mucho, pero luego, me fue imposible imaginarme a Draqui-pooh tan poetico asi que le puse algo extra jajaja, y sobre los desaires de Potty, pues se debia hacer el dificil ne? Quieres que ponga las escenas del cuarto?!?!?!? Eso seria que quieres lemon? Ustedes, mis lectoras ordenan! Jeje, hasta pronto y gracias por el review!  
  
---anna potter: Yo tambien estoy enojada por eso del internet ¬¬ pero ni modo, solo puedo sufrir TT Espero te haya gustado!  
  
---Devil Lady Hitokiri: La li ho Devi-chan!!!! Jajaja, que bien que te ha gustado la reconciliacion XD ya comiste? Ay Dios, quien Habra sido tu victima?!?!?! Y de Moony y Draco, creo que este capitulo te gustara n.n Hasta pronto!!!!  
  
APROVECHO PARA AGRADECERLE A Devil Lady Hitokiri, anna potter, Amazona Verde Y A lizzyblack POR QUE ELLAS SI ME DEJARON REVIEW!!! MALAS QUE NO ME DEJAN... ESPERO AUN SU AYUDA PARA LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS!!! HASTA PRONTO... MALVADAS ¬¬  
  
--------------------  
  
Capitulo 18. Epílogo. Parte 1.  
  
--------------------  
  
Entre parejitas te verás....  
  
--------------------  
  
Harry sonrió antes de ser levantado por esos fuertes brazos que tanto le gustaban y que ahora lo llevaban a la cama, donde con sumo cuidado lo recostaron.  
  
Ahora nada importaba, Voldemort podía irse a la XXXXXX, ya que en este momento, nada más ellos dos existían, nada como eso...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta en la mullida cama recordando aquel sueño tan hermoso que tuvo. En su sueño, Sirius prácticamente lo seducía y le decía que lo amaba, para después hacerle el amor con tanta pasión y ternura... pero todo fue un maldito sueño ¿O no?...  
  
Se dio la vuelta, intentando reconciliar el sueño, después de todo, era sábado y no había razón para estar temprano, giró su cuerpo a la derecha, su olfato sintió un aroma dulzón, como a frutas, su cama en la torre de Gryffindor no olía a eso, ni tampoco la enfermería (los dos lugares donde dormía)... abrió los ojos instantáneamente al sentir una mano acariciando su mejilla y ser conciente de que:  
  
a) No estaba en su cama.  
  
b) Había alguien a su lado.  
  
c) Estaba desnudo.  
  
d) ¡TODO NO FUE UN MALDITO SUEÑO!  
  
-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -Sirius sonrió tiernamente al ver a su ahijado enredandose en las sábanas luego de gritar e intentar huir al ver como había despertado. El animago, con toda la ternura y paciencia que solo ese chico podía detonar en él, se levantó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Harry?  
  
-00 -el moreno, simplemente no podía hablar, ¿La razón?, muy sencilla: Estaba él, ahí, desnudo, después de una noche muy movida, en los brazos del hombre al que amaba, (el cual, por cierto, también estaba desnudo) ¿No se supone que él, Harry, lo protegería de Voldemort alejandose incluso de él? -¿Podrías soltarme? -preguntó enojado, menudo héroe que se dejaba llevar por ese hombre... ¿Por qué ángeles tenía que ser tan débil ante Sirius? Lo podía controlar... no hay duda, el ultimo Black podía obligarlo a hacer lo que quisiera con él....  
  
-No quiero...  
  
-¿....?  
  
-No quiero y no voy a soltarte.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Esas imágenes que vi no eran sueños ¿Verdad? -Sirius se había puesto serio al entender, o más bien al sentir que todas esas imágenes eran... -recuerdos, son nuestros recuerdos... ¿Harry? -preguntó alarmado al sentir que el frágil cuerpo en sus manos se tensaba notablemente y ese rostro que hace unas horas se sonrojaba, ahora adquiría una exagerada palidez.  
  
El ojiverde no reaccionó ante la pregunta, hasta que sintió que Sirius (quien aun lo mantenía en sus brazos)se sentaba en la cama y unía de nuevo sus labios. La descarga electrica que recorrió su columna, fue lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad.  
  
¿Por qué seguir ocultando lo que resultaba obvio?  
  
¿Por qué querer sobreproteger al ser amado?  
  
¿Por qué insistir en tenerlo dentro de una "jaula de oro"?  
  
¿Acaso no era ya un adulto?  
  
¿Acaso el mismo Harry no estaba haciendo lo mismo que le hizo Dumbledore al llevarlo con los Dursley?  
  
Y se odió a si mismo, Harry se odió al saber que cometió un error... ¿Tan difícil le era entender que era mejor disfrutar aunque solo sea un segundo de felicidad que vivir toda una eternidad imaginando lo que pudo haber sido y por X o Z razón no fue?  
  
-Lo... lo siento, Sirius...  
  
-¿....?  
  
-Siento haberte ocultado la verdad... tienes razón, esos son nuestros recuerdos, tu eras... etto... ¬¬ tu y yo eramos...  
  
-Dilo.  
  
-Éramos novios... pareja...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-.....  
  
-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?  
  
-Por que... no quería que Voldemort quisiera usarte para dañarme... quería que ante todo fueras feliz...  
  
-¿Y no pensaste que mi felicidad es solo contigo?  
  
-00... en ese momento no me recordabas... -se defendió con cierto reproche en la voz.  
  
-Tal vez, mi mente no te recordaba, pero si mi corazón y mi alma... ellos nunca te olvidaron.  
  
-Sirius... por favor... no vuelvas a dejarme... Sirius... bésame... -ahora ya no había duda alguna, Harry y Sirius se amaban y nada ni nadie los debía separar, nunca...  
  
Al separar sus labios y romper ese contacto del cual no se cansaban, Sirius materializó en palabras la pregunta que tanto rondaba su mente.  
  
-Pero... Harry... ¿Por qué con Malfoy?  
  
-¿....?  
  
-Por que lo dejaste a él ayudarte, antes que a Ron o a Hermione?  
  
-Por que él lo sabía todo, él sabía sobre nosotros... y no me arrepiento... es un gran amigo...  
  
-Un gran amigo al que le gusta el mio...  
  
-¡¿....?!  
  
-Sí, es decir, si mis calculos no me fallan... creo que Draco quiere a Remus...  
  
-Pero... Yo creí que Remus...  
  
-¡¿Sabes quien le gusta a Moony?! 0.0 él nunca me lo ha querido decir... y conste que desde el colegio le estoy preguntando ¿Eh? ¡¡¡Anda, dime Harry!!!  
  
-Ja, no lo sé, no me convences... n.n  
  
-Pues a ver si así lo logro... -murmuró peligrosamente a la vez en que atacaba la oreja de su ahijado  
  
-------------------------------En el (ahora) desierto Gran Comedor...  
  
Remus se levantó un poco temprano esa mañana y como siempre, se dirigió directo al gran comedor, no había nadie en los pasillos y al empujar la puerta, supo que tambien el comedor estaba desierto completamente, excepto, por cierto joven rubio que desayunaba cabizbajo. El recuerdo de la plática que tuvieron vino a su mente:  
  
--------------------------  
  
Flash back  
  
--------------------------  
  
Él, Remus, se encontraba en la torre de astronomía, pensando... la verdad es que sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no sabía si lo deseaba. Por un lado, su cabeza le decía que siguiera ayudando a que Sirius y Harry se reunieran... su corazón le decía que peleara por Sirius... pero su alma... su alma le decía que él no era el indicado... aparte, su mitad lobo, parece que no había elegido aun una pareja, lo cual se supone quiere decir que no amaba a Sirius, pero eso ¿era cierto? ¿Acaso pasó toda su vida torturandose por algo que no existía? ¿Acaso nunca amó a Sirius?... se tensó al escuchar unos pasos a su espalda, abrió los ojos impresionado al saber que su sentido de lobo no le avisó que alguien se acercaba, ese sexto sentido, siempre lo alertaba ante todos... ¿Por qué no lo alertó ante él?... tal vez su parte lobuna confiaba en el, pero ¿Por qué?... fue ahí que escuchó que le hablaba.  
  
-Tú lo amas ¿Verdad?  
  
-¿A quien? -le impresionó la tristeza que se reflejaba en su voz y que no iba con su porte siempre tan altivo.  
  
-A Sirius. -Remus giró la cabeza (impresionado) para poder ver la pequeña figura que se recortaba contra la luz de la luna... se veía tan... hermoso... su piel resplandecía de una manera casi sobrenatural, su cabello, caía suavemente sobre su rostro, dandole un aspecto desenfadado y esa túnica... parecía que le venía un poco grande, por lo que lo hacía verse más pequeño. Suspiró sin darse cuenta al verse reflejado en los ojos de ese chico.  
  
-Sí... -el licantropo miró al par de diamantes que lo observaban y algo dentro de él, se reveló... una verdad que había existido desde hace mucho, pero que el nunca había visto. -O más bien... -no podía mentirle a ese rubio que lo miraba detalladamente, le era imposible mentirle a ese chico de mirada brillante. -Yo... creí amarlo... ahora creo que... -¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no podía mentirle a él?, si hasta se había mentido a si mismo, ¿Por qué a el no?... ¿sería alguien especial? -Solo lo quiero mucho, como amigo o como hermano, pero no como amante.... -amante... esa palabra lo emocionaba, pero ya no lo hacía pensar en Sirius... ahora....  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Sí. -La respuesta salió sin pensarla, pero a pesar de eso, sintiendola... ahora si sentía a Sirius como tanto había deseado: como a un hermano... suspiró al mirar al rubio frente a él y sentir un extraño calorcillo en su estomago que ni con el mismo Sirius (su amor platonico desde la primera vez que lo vio) pudo sentir.  
  
-Que bueno...  
  
-¿Por qué? -un pequeño rayo de... ¿esperanza?, se cernió en su pecho al ver al muchacho suspirar aliviado... pero ¿Por qué esperanza?, ¿Esperanza de que o que?  
  
-Por que el ama a Harry -Harry... él solo se preocupaba por Harry... - y así solo te harás daño a ti y...y a los demás.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Suspiró tranquilizandose, la luna llena se acercaba y eso solo lo hacía más impulsivo con sus acciones, por lo que no le resultaría sorpresivo el hecho de que ahí mismo se le lanzara al rubio mientras lo besaba... un momento... ¿Besarlo?... ¿Desde cuando se le antojaba besarlo?... es cierto que toda la noche soñó con el... pero...  
  
-¿Aun no despiertan?  
  
-No creo... seguro estarán muy ocupados todavía... -una amarga sonrisa decoró el rostro del chico, haciendolo ver como un sueño. Remus tomó aire antes de hablar.  
  
-Draco...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Gracias por ayudarme.  
  
-Debió ser muy difícil para ti estar todos estos años confundido...  
  
-Sí, pero... gracias a ti todo se solucionó...  
  
-Todo...  
  
-Solo que... aun tengo una duda...  
  
-¿A si? ¿Duda de que?  
  
-De lo que siento por alguien... -sonrió al escuchar un exasperado suspiro salir de esa boca que lo atormentó entre sueños toda la noche. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver como se levantaba de su asiento con un movimiento de molestía.  
  
-Tengo cosas que hacer...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pídele ayuda a Albus, es un experto...  
  
-Draco... solo tú me puedes ayudar... por favor... -Draco se volvió a sentar rendido ante esa carita de perro (o más bien lobo) a medio morir y aceptando que estaba igual que Harry con Sirius, no le podía negar nada.  
  
-Tienes cinco minutos.  
  
-¡Sííííííí! o pero no aquí.  
  
-0.0  
  
Remus le tomó la mano a un muy impresionado Draco mientras literalmente lo arrastraba al bosque, bordeó el lago hasta llegar a la parte más alejada y escondida de este, justo donde el lago y el bosque se unían, se formaba un idílico lugar, que solo un selecto numero de personas conocían.  
  
-Se te esta pasando el tiempo, Remus.  
  
-..... -genial ¡Se estaba poniendo nervioso!  
  
-¿Sigues con lo de Sirius?  
  
-No es Sirius... es que... me he dado cuenta de que... es cierto lo que te dije en la torre... no lo amo, pero esa plática que tuvimos... me hizo darme cuenta de que amo a otra persona...  
  
-¿En serio?... ¿A quien? -la curiosidad era más poderosa que su miedo a sentir que Remus querría a otra persona... tal vez se decidiría por esa tal Hinoto...  
  
-A... yo amo... yo... te amo... -Remus miró solo un segundo como los brillantes diamantes de Draco se abrian desmesuradamente antes de enredar un brazo en su cintura, acercar sus labios a los de él y besarlos.  
  
Lupin sonrió dandose cuenta de que el lobo eligió bien, ese chico era realmente hermoso y deseable. Su parte lobuna lo deseaba, mientras que su parte humana lo amaba... vaya cambio tan drastico ¿No?  
  
Acarició con su lengua el labio inferior del chico, el cual abrió su boca permitiendole la entrada, ambos se sentían en las nubes, sobre todo cuando Draco enredó sus delgados pero fuertes brazos en el cuello de Lupin, ahí sí, aceptando completamente que lo amaba y que por nada lo dejaría.  
  
El aire se empezó a extrañar en los pulmones de ambos, obligandolos a separarse, pero no del todo, sus brazos aun seguian uniendolos, igual que sus miradas.  
  
-¿Eso resolvió tus dudas?  
  
-La verdad es que no... pero tal vez esto me ayude... -los dos sonrieron ante el nuevo contacto de sus bocas, fue Draco el primero que se separó para mordisquearle la oreja a su profesor mientras le ronroneaba lo que deseaba decirle desde hace tanto.  
  
-Te amo, Remus...  
  
-Igual yo, Draco...  
  
-Creo que la luna llena se acerca ¿No?  
  
-Sí, en dos días...  
  
-Jaja, se nota. -murmuró divertido antes de abrazar al licantropo, quien lo apretó contra su pecho. -regresemos al colegio.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
La li ho!!!!  
  
Etto... disculpen si quedó corto ; . ; y tonto... pero es que... ¡ESTOY MUY ENOJADA! Ya ven que no tengo internet... pues he estado llendo a la escuela de mi hermana, donde entro por una hora o menos, entonces, como tengo muchos fics que leer (y que me encantan todos y cada uno XD), pues los guardo en un diskete, quedandome documentos de notepad que fácil llegan a los 200 o 300 kb y yo soy feliz por que los puedo leer en mi computadora, pero esta vez, el fregado disco tuvo no se que problema y me dijo que tenía error, que se daño el no se que (tal vez por usar la mochila donde lo traía como si fuera almohada ) y tuve que borrarlo!!! Imaginense!, borrar la actualizacion de "Born of hate, born of love" y otras tantas de fics que me encantan!!!, fue horrible!, ademas que ahí traía unos Reviews para leer y contestar! (el que mas me puede es el review de Vincent Tenjou de amor- )....  
  
Pero ya que... no les seguiré amargando el día...  
  
Tal y como creí, el epílogo será de dos capitulos, en el siguiente, será de tres años después de el fic XD  
  
¡Gracias por el apoyo y hasta pronto! 


	19. Epílogo Parte 2

Capitulo 19. Epílogo. Parte 2.

---El principio del inicio, el final del fin... ¬---¬U

-Él sabía sobre nosotros... y no me arrepiento... es un gran amigo...

-Un gran amigo al que le gusta el mio... ¬¬

-¡¿....?!

-Sí, es decir, si mis cálculos no me fallan... creo que Draco quiere a Remus...

-Pero... Yo creí que Remus...

-No es Sirius... es que... me he dado cuenta de que... es cierto lo que te dije en la torre... no lo amo, pero esa plática que tuvimos... me hizo darme cuenta de que amo a otra persona...

-¿En serio?... ¿A quien? -la curiosidad era más poderosa que su miedo a sentir que Remus querría a otra persona... tal vez se decidiría por esa tal Hinoto...

-A... yo amo... yo... te amo...

-Creo que la luna llena se acerca ¿No?

-Sí, en dos días...

-Jaja, se nota. -murmuró divertido antes de abrazar al licantropo, quien lo apretó contra su pecho. -regresemos al colegio.

Ahora sí, el último capitulo, la segunda y última parte del epilogo... TT

-Muy bien hijo, creo que el tiempo ha llegado...

-Lo sé, Albus y me alegro de que por fin todo vaya a terminar... -el ojiverde mostró una sonrisa cansada antes de endurecer sus facciones y mirar directamente al anciano que lo miraba tristemente. -Quiero que mandes a llamar a la orden, pero... que Sirius no vaya...

-¿Sigues con eso?

-Y seguiré por siempre con esto.

-Es su decisión ir...

-Y es la mía protegerlo...

-¿Y que crees?, ¡¿Qué te diría: Si, claro amor, ve a pelear contra el psicopata más grande de todos los tiempos... no hay problema si mueres, que al cabo yo estaré en mi camita seguro entre las sábanas sintiendo como pierdo lo más importante para mí?! -el niño que vivió se quedó congelado al escuchar esa voz que le recriminaba retumbando por todo el despacho de Dumbledore. -¡Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado antes, Harry! ¡Iré y nada ni nadie podrá impedirmelo! -Harry suspiró levemente antes de darse la vuelta y encarar al hombre al que amaba, ninguno de los dos sintió cuando el anciano casamentero se escabullía para dejarlos hablar en paz.

-Y yo creí que ya habías entendido mi postura en este asunto... -las palabras del chico de oro eran frías y tranquilas, ocultando la tormenta que estaba a punto de explotar dentro de él. -Podré hacer siempre lo que desees, por que sabes que quiero complacerte hasta en el más miserable capricho, pero esto... es algo en lo que ni tu ni nadie logrará hacerme cambiar de parecer...

-¿Tan inútil crees que soy? -la mirada triste en esos ojos azul noche terminó por quebrar esa insulsa seriedad que Harry intentaba aparentar, no pensó mucho antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo fuertemente.

-No eres inútil y lo sabes... es solo que... ¡Maldición, Sirius! ¡No se que haría si algo malo te llegase a pasar!, ¡Moriría aunque ganaramos!

-Harry... esta es mi decisión y debes respetarla... deja de sobreprotegerme ¿Quieres?

-¡No, no quiero! ¡Entiende que una vida sin ti, es una media vida, una maldición! ¡No quiero perderte! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡No quiero!... -los ojos del gryfindor menor se fueron llenando de lágrimas desesperadas a la vez en que golpeaba ligeramente el pecho de su amado y murmuraba como si de un mantra se tratase las mismas palabras. -No quiero... no quiero...

-Y dime... ¿Acaso no es hora de que por una vez alguien salve tu vida?... -el chico levantó los verdes ojos llorosos a la vez en que miraba esas orbes azules que denotaban mucha tranquilidad y fuerza y entonces lo recordó, todas esas noches que pasaba solo en su cama, llorando por las multiples pesadillas que le recordaban una y otra vez las peleas pasadas en las cuales nadie le ayudó, y ahora estaba él ahí pidiendole la oportunidad de estar a su lado en ese momento tan importante... por que esta era sin lugar a dudas la batalla final, como un mudo acuerdo, tanto las fuerzas de la luz como las de la oscuridad habían comenzado a reunir sus tropas a la espera del día que sabían había llegado, todos sabían que esa mañana de junio, el ultimo día de clases de Harry, una semana antes de la fiesta de su graduación, la batalla que decidiría el futuro del reino mágico y muggle se decidiría... ¿El lugar? La mansión Riddle... ¿La hora? El atardecer, en el momento en que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte, ambas tropas comenzarían a atacar y no se retirarian hasta que todo hubiera terminado, esa sería una lucha a muerte, apostandolo el todo por el todo... Harry sabía lo que se arriesgaba y algo en su corazón le gritaba que deseaba estar con Sirius, pelear codo a codo con él, ser lo último que viera antes de morir... morir... que fácil sonaba antes, pero ahora... tenía tanto que perder y mucho que ganar... su vida al fin tenía sentido y quería conservarla, quería envejecer al lado del amor de su vida y de sus amigos, por que ahora, esa horrible pesadilla que lo agobiaba aún antes que Voldemort, lo había abandonado, ese desgarrador sueño en el que se veía a si mismo solo, completamente solo pudriendose en su agonía... miró al par de orbes azules que lo observaban con detenimiento antes de asentir.

-Esta bien Sirius, si es lo que deseas así será... pero... prometeme que te cuidarás ¿Si?, prometeme que volveremos juntos a casa... prometemelo...

-Te lo prometo Harry...

-Gracias...

-Prometo que lucharemos juntos y luego de eso viviremos juntos para siempre...

-Para siempre...

Ambos hombres sellaron esa promesa con un simple y dulce beso, lleno de tanto sentimiento que los hizo derramar un par de lágrimas. Luego de repetirse lo mucho que se amaban, salieron al gran comedor, donde Dumbledore le daba los últimos avisos al alumnado, instandolos a quedarse dentro de las zonas más seguras del colegio, ahora que la batalla por fin terminaría, la profesora McGonagall sería quien junto con otros profesores los protegerian.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse lentamente, ocasionando la formación de sombras sobre las lápidas que decoraban el lugar, la mansión Riddle le daba la bienvenida a los dos ejercitos que se encontraban ahí, de un lado, unos con túnicas negras adornadas con una pequeña serpientes en el pecho a la altura del corazón y sendas mascaras blancas que ocultaban el rostro de sus portadores, del otro lado, se encontraban magos y brujas vestidos con túnicas blancas, adornadas esta vez con un imponente fénix a la misma altura, estos en cambio, no llevaban ninguna mascara que los ocultara, pues para ellos era todo un honor pertenecer a la orden del fénix.

Al frente del grupo de la oscuridad, se encontraba Lord Voldemort, el innombrable, acompañado de sus más fieles y allegados mortifagos, quienes a pesar de portar mascaras, eran fácilmente identificados: Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Nott y otros que no vale la pena mencionar.

Frente a ellos, se encontraban Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y el traidor, Severus Snape (N/a: como amo a este hombre °¬°)

La hora tan esperada llegó y junto a ella todos los embrujos habidos y por haber fueron despedidos de las varitas, iniciando así una batalla encarnizada.

Harry miraba a su mayor enemigo mientras embrujos iban y venían sin cesar, a su derecha pudo visualizar a los dos Malfoy peleando elegantemente, más allá, notó a Remus observando con asco al ex merodeador, escupiendole a la cara su traición, pero hubo algo que realmente llamó su atención: Sirius se encontraba de pie mientras el rayo de una maldición proveniente de su rival chocaba en su pecho obligandolo a caer al suelo con gran estrepito, el corazón del último Potter se detuvo mientras en camara lenta su padrino caía, recordandole la misma escena de hace dos años, cuando cayó tras el velo...

Súbitamente las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro... ¿Por que no se movía? ¿Por que no se levantaba y le daba una paliza a Lestrange? ¿Será que él...? ¿Acaso él...? Pero no podía... ¿O sí?... no, esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, no a él...

-¡NOOOOOOO! -el chico gritó a la vez en que caía de rodillas al suelo, cubriendose la cabeza con ambas manos, deseando olvidar, no escuchar... poco le importaba el hecho de que a un par de metros estuviera su peor enemigo, ¿Qué demonios importaba que estuviera en medio de la batalla?, lo único que inundaba su mente y sus sentidos era ese cuerpo inerte que yacía a unos diez o veinte metros de él...

------------------------------------------Fin del flash back.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe reconociendo al instante su casa, su habitación, su cama... cerró los ojos de nuevo intentando tranquilizarse, debía olvidarlo, debía olvidar la batalla, ¡Por Dios!, fue hace poco más de seis años, ya era hora de borrarlo de su mente y de su corazón, eso solo conseguia dañarlo más.

Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama de dos plazas y un gran peso cayó sobre su pecho al verlo vacío, completamente solo...

-Solo... -murmuró mientras abrazaba sus rodillas intentando darse un poco de consuelo.

-¡La li ho, Harry! -el aludido levantó la cara al ver al dueño de tan particular saludo y entonces con un suspiro lo recordó... recordó el final de la batalla.

------------------------------------------ Flash back.

Lo único que inundaba su mente y sus sentidos era ese cuerpo inerte que yacía a unos diez o veinte metros de él...

Un cuerpo inerte que, sin embargo, se movía...

Un cuerpo que se había convertido en el ángel de esperanza para cierto chico de mirada esmeralda.

Un cuerpo que en ese momento miraba con repulsión a su prima.

Un cuerpo que le lanzaba la maldición imperdonable a una de las últimas Black.

Un cuerpo que ahora se iba a continuar la pelea contra otros enemigos, enseñandole así a Harry que debía luchar, igual que él lo estaba haciendo.

Y él entendió el mensaje.

Queda de más recordar lo que pasó esa noche, lo único que vale la pena contar es como el sol logró salir, alumbrando los corazones de los sobrevivientes, brindandole un extraño brillo a la sangre derramada en el pasto y en las lápidas.

Esa sangre derramada en demasía por ambos bandos.

Esa sangre que le había otorgado la victoria al bando de la luz.

--------------------------- Fin del flash back.

Harry suspiró de nuevo al recordar la inmensa dicha que sintió al ver el cuerpo del Lord despolmarse a sus pies, una felicidad incomparable a la que sintió cuando vio que Sirius se le acercaba lentamente y lo abrazaba antes de caer inconscientes y aun abrazados bajo un hermoso cerezo.

-¿En que tanto piensas?

-En nada... solo recuerdo... -el menor abrió los ojos para mirar los ojos de su padrino, quien con una mano en su mentón lo obligaba a levantar la vista.

-Recordar no siempre es bueno... -murmuró antes de depositar un suave beso en esos labios tan amados.

-Pero es inevitable. -respondió el ojiverde antes de levantarse sonriendo. -¿Dónde estabas? -miró a su padrino y los colores se le subieron por la cara. A menos de un metro se encontraba Sirius Black completamente desnudo, cubierto solamente por una pequeña toalla que tapaba solo lo esencial, su cabello negro goteaba cayendo rebelde por su rostro a la vez en que sus ojos brillaban con un tono especial, uno que solo existía para con él.

-En la ducha.

-Ejem... esto... -con sumo autocontrol separó la vista de esos pectorales que tanto amaba. Para sobresaltarse al sentirlo a su espalda abrazandolo.

-Harry, Harry, Harry... ¿Cuándo entenderás?, estamos casados desde hace cinco años, soy tuyo y tu eres mío, no tienes por que sonrojarte al verme así y mucho menos ponerte nervioso, al cabo sabes que puedes tocar lo que quieras... -añadió con un coqueto guiño de su ojo derecho, riendo al ver que el sonrojo de Harry aumentaba con esa última frase.

-¡Sirius!

-Ya pues, sabes que es cierto... pero ya entra al baño o se nos hará tarde.

-¿Tarde?

-¿No me digas que lo olvidaste?

-¿Olvidar que?

Sirius suspiró intentando tranquilizarse ante el despiste de su amado ¿Pero que quería si a él así le gustaba? Por lo que sonrió y abrió la boca para contestarle, cuando un grito los hace correr apresuradamente hasta detenerse en la habitación que se encontraba frente a la suya.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Fai Kurogane Black Potter! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? -preguntó Harry a un pequeño niño de cinco años que los observaba desde la cama con cara de algo entre la culpabilidad, el susto y la tristeza, su cabello negro caía hasta por debajo de las orejas pero sin llegar a los hombros, su piel pálida resplandecía por un leve sonrojo y sus ojos verdes con franjas azules comezaban a brillar ante la inminencia de otro berrinche.

-¡ES SU CULPA! -gritó comenzando de nuevo con su llanto y señalando a los pies de su cama, donde una "tierna" cobra se enroscaba elegantemente. Sirius se acercó y abrazó por los hombros al pequeño, mientras Harry fruncía el ceño y le murmuraba algo en pársel a la serpiente, quien asintió antes de irse, luego de esa plática, el ojiverde se volvió hacía el pequeño.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues con Shoma? Entiende que ella no tiene paciencia como Masayoshi, no quiero que la vuelvas a sacar de su lugar ¿Entendido?

-Sí, papá... -murmuró el pequeño bajando la cabeza abatido, cuando sintió una mano despeinar sus cabellos, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su papá, quien le sonreía.

-No te pongas triste, simplemente no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Sí?

-¡Sí! -Gritó mientras se le lanzaba a los brazos, derribandolo en el acto, Sirius solo rió al notar el desconcierto en Harry y la alegría del pequeño Fai o Kurogane, como él había insistido en nombrarlo, Sirius suspiró mientras veía a su esposo en el suelo, siendo presa de un furioso ataque de cosquillas impartido por su pequeño hijo y recordó como fue que llegó a sus vidas.

--------------------------- Flash back.

-¿Y bien, Sirius, Harry...? ¿Cuándo me harán abuelo? -los aludidos se atragantaron con el té que disfrutaban en el despacho del director, quien los miraba con un brillo triunfante en los ojos.

-¿A que te refieres Albus?... por si no lo notaste, somos hombres... -murmuró un sonrojado Harry.

-Lo sé y también sé que con el nivel de magia que tienen y con la ayuda de una poción recién descubierta... bien podrían ser papás... pero por ahora terminen de tomar el té... -su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver que dejaban las tazas vacías sobre su escritorio. -este miércoles cumplirán ¿Cuánto? ¿Seis meses?

-¡Sip! 0 ¡Seis meses de estar casado con MI Harry! -gritó Sirius emocionado mientras estampaba un beso en los labios de su marido.

-Jeje... etto... creo que me siento algo mareado...

-¡¿Mareado?!

-Tranquilo, ya se me pasó, Sirius....

-¿Seguro? No te creo... ¬-¬

-En serio ya estoy bien...

--------------------------- Fin del flash back.

La sonrisa de Sirius al ver que ahora Harry iba ganando la batalla de cosquillas se ensanchó al recordar lo que pasó tres meses después de aquella entrevista con el anciano casamentero.

--------------------------- Flash back.

-Sirius...

-Harry... ¿Estas bien?, te ves pálido...

-Siento que todo da vueltas...

-A San Mungo...

-Pero...

-Nada de peros.

Al llegar al hospital y luego de unos chequeos, el anciano medimago se paró frente a los dos hombres que lo miraban asustados, se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos con la punta de su bata antes de colocarselos de nuevo y finalmente sonreir.

-¡¿Me podría decir que demonios tiene mi esposo, doctor?!

-Esta bien, tranquilo señor Black, jeje, su esposo... pues él... estará curado completamente en seis meses.

-¡¿Seis meses?!

-¿A que se refiere? ¿Qué tengo? -el galeno sonrió antes de contestar.

-Esta embarazado.

Lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de dos sillas al caer junto a sus dueños, quienes se desmayaron ante la noticia.

-Vaya... creo que no se lo esperaban... ¡Enfermera!... ¡Los señores Black se han desmayado!, ¡Ayuda!

--------------------------- Fin del flash back.

¡Oh! ¿Como olvidar?

Por que cuando fueron a Hogwarts a darle la noticia a todos, no sabían si matar o besar al anciano, luego de su breve explicación de cómo "misteriosamente" a un pobre viejo senil se le resbaló un poco de la poción, yendo a dar a los té de cada uno.

-¿Y bien? -Harry y él habían vuelto a su habitación, luego de que el pequeño se comenzara a arreglar.

-¿Y bien que?

-¿Qué se supone que olvide?

-¿En serio no recuerdas? ¬¬

-No. 0--0

-¡Hoy es la boda de Remus y Draco!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Es tardeeeee!

-¡Ya estoy listo!

-¡Perfecto!, Harry, Kuro-chan y yo nos iremos de una vez a la madriguera, Remus ya debe estar ahí.

-OK, yo estaré en la mansión Malfoy ¿Vale?

-¡Sip! n.n

-Y Sirius...

-¿Qué?

-¡Se llama Fai...! -gritó Harry para ser oído en la sala, donde se encontraba la chimenea y a donde se dirigian los dos hombres a los que más amaba.

-¡No! -con un gracioso mohin continuó hablando antes de ser absorbido por la chimenea. -¡Se llama Kurogane!

El ojiverde no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa melancolica al recordar aquel día en el hospital cuando luego de uno de sus chequeos, fueron a la cafeteria, discutiendo el nombre que le pondrían al bebé. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en el piso de los enfermos mentales graves con un par de vacíos ojos azules que lo miraban aprensivamente desde una de las camas más alejadas, y asi, sin más, la dueña de esos ojos se levantó corriendo y lo abrazó mientras un llanto incontrolable se apoderaba de ella.

Harry sintió una sacudida en su corazón al recordar esa mirada, la mirada de la traidora.

--------------------------- Flash back.

-Hinoto... -el nombre salió de sus labios y fue recibido por un enfermero que había dormido a la chica con un hechizo y la transportaba a su cama.

-¿La conoce?

-Si... ¿Qué le pasó?

-Es lo que todos nos preguntamos... hace tres o cuatro años, la verdad no recuerdo, una mujer... Narcisa... creo que era Narcisa Malfoy... la trajo aquí, la chica venía bien físicamente, pero no reaccionaba, la señora Malfoy me rogó que la protegiera, sin revelar que estaba aquí, por que el que no debe ser nombrado andaba tras ella...

-Pero... ¿Por qué esta así?

-No lo sé... pareciera que no puede o no quiere hablar, de hecho no había reaccionado ante nadie, solo ante usted, antes simplemente lloraba sin descanso... Despertará de un momento a otro, ¿Desea hablar con ella? -la pregunta sonó más a un ruego, el enfermero le había tomado cariño a la chica autista que llegó aquel día y al ver que reaccionaba con aquel joven, lo hacía sentir esperanzas de su recuperación.

-Sí. -el ojiverde miró a Sirius, quien asintió.

-¿Harry? -el moreno centró su mirada en la chica, la voz de ella sonaba ronca, como si no hubiera sido usada por largo tiempo.

-Hinoto... ¿Qué pasó?

-Yo... yo... -de nuevo comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez fue diferente, por que no lloró sola ni acompañada de una extraña, esta vez, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeandola y se aferró al pecho de Harry, recordando lo que ambos vivieron, que fue poco tiempo, pero suficiente para agarrarse cariño. -lo siento... perdoname...

-¿Fuiste tú?

-¿...?

-Quien desvió la maldición... -al momento de verla, recordó todo lo que pasó ese día y algo dentro de si lo iluminó.

-Sí... luego de que me dijeras que me adelantara, él apareció y me golpeó, dejandome a un lado semiinconsciente, entonces te vi bajar y a él levantar su varita... no se mucho de magia, pero algo en su cara me dijo lo que haría, sabía que te mataría, entonces Black se cruzó al mismo momento en que yo me le lancé al encapuchado, obligandolo a desviar el tiro...

-¿Entonces?... ¿Qué pasó entonces?, nunca volvimos a saber nada de ti...

-Mientras tú dabas a Black por muerto, gritabas y lo zarandeabas, él me miró muy molesto y con un movimiento de su varita aparecí en una lujosa mansión, no se que pasó solo sé que después de unos segundos él apareció y me lanzó un embrujo, que hizo que me doliera todo el cuerpo y comencé a pensar y supe que había cometido un gran error al llamarlo... después de que me castigó por un rato, yo quedé medio inconciente, él le habló a Narcisa para decirle que me diera el golpe de gracia y luego se deshiciera de mi cuerpo, él se fue, pero ella me llevó a una sala secreta de la mansión, donde me empezó a curar, mi cuerpo quedó bien, pero mi mente no dejaban de repetirme una y otra vez la traición que cometí, Narcisa no me podía seguir cuidando, ya que su esposo sospechaba algo, asi que me trajo aquí... disculpame, Harry.

-Todo esta bien... él ya ha ha muerto... todo ha terminado, es hora de empezar una nueva vida...

--------------------------- Fin del flash back.

Una nueva vida, tal y como él lo había hecho con Sirius y como supo después que ella hizo con ese enfermero llamado Shougo.

Miró al reloj situado sobre la chimenea de uno de los salones de la mansión Black y asustado corrió por un paquete antes de desaparecer por la chimenea con un sonoro ¡Plof!

Draco se paseaba de un lado a otro visiblemente nervioso, miraba la chimenea, luego su reloj, daba dos pasos y volvía a empezar, hasta que de esta salió cierto joven de pelo azabache completamente cubierto de cenizas.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!

El aludido levantó la cara dividiendose entre el susto y la diversión al ver ese par de orbes plateadas relampagueando por el enojo y su dueño agachado para quedar a la altura de un Harry que aun seguia en el suelo, las manos del rubio se encontraban en sus caderas cuando comenzó a regañarlo, hablándole tal y como el mismo Harry le habló a su hijo.

-¡Tarde!, ¡En media hora me caso y tu no vienes a ayudarme! ¡Y asi te dices llamar mi amigo! (N/a: en mi quinceañera algo asi me pasó... TT me fui con mis hermanas a buscar no se que tontería a la casa de una y al llegar, ¡Faltaban 15 minutos para que empezara! ¡Y yo sin verstirme ni maquillarme! ToT, aun no se como, pero lo logré ¬.¬)

-¡Tranquilo Draco!, vaya... no lo puedo creer... -el ojiverde siguió hablando mientras le acomodaba la túnica y el cabello a su amigo. -¡Estas nervioso! Nunca te había visto nervioso... Ja, el gran y nuevo director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería esta nervioso... jejeje

-¡No es cierto! ¡Estoy normal!

-Sí, claro....

Mientras en la casa Weasley, los últimos dos merodeadores hablaban mientras terminaban de arreglarse.

-Lo quieres mucho ¿Verdad? -los ojos dorados del licantropo brillaron antes de contestarle al animago, quien lo miraba sonriente.

-Más que a nadie en el mundo...

-¡Buaaaaaaa! TT ¡El es más importante para ti que yo! ToT ¡Si en este momento muriera, ni te importaría! ¡Moony malo! ¡Bien me lo dijo mi cruel madre! ¡Moony es malo! ¡Él te importa más! ¡Buaaaaaaa!

-¿Pues que creeías? ¡Claro que él me importa más!, Por algo me casaré con él, tu tienes a Harry para que te aguante.

-¡Cierto! ¬ ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Yo tengo a MI Harry y él me adora! ¡Y a él si le importo! ¡Mwahahaha! -una risa macabra salió de sus labios al pensar en que su Harry lo adoraba tanto, pero no siguió más con eso ya que fue interrumpido por Molly, quien lo miro como a un bicho raro antes de avisarles que ya estaba todo listo.

Remus esperaba en el altar la llegada de su futuro esposo, miro a las bancas en las cuales se encontraban las personas más allegadas a los dos, aquellos a los que consideraban su familia.

En primera fila se encontraban Sirius y Harry, quienes estaban tomados de las manos, a un lado de estos, se encontraban Ron y Hermione, siendo esta última quien regañaba al pequeño Fai, a la pequeña Yuuko y a la encantadora Shoma, las dos hijas gemelas del matrimonio, Ron solo sonreía indulgente intentando tranquilizar a su esposa. Más allá pudo ver a Severus Snape, quien le murmuraba a McGonagall cosas que la hacian reir y sonrojarse, siendo estos dos observados por Poppy y Albus, quienes sonreían, seguro el "Casamentero's team" tuvo algo que ver entre esos dos...

Pero todos sus sentidos pronto se enfocaron en Draco, quien en ese momento entraba vistiendo una hermosa túnica blanca con bordados dorados, su cabello caía sobre sus ojos que en ese momento brillaban más que nunca, haciendolos parecer blancos en vez de grises.

Mientras decían sus votos matrimoniales, ninguno dejaba de observarse, sintiendo que tal vez todo era un hermoso sueño y que si se descuidaban podrían despertar en cualquier momento.

Llegó el momento de entregar el anillo, haciendo que en ese momento, el corazón de Harry saltará emocionado al recordar cuando Sirius le entregó el anillo de compromiso.

------------------------------------ Flash back.

-Harry...

-¿Mmm? -Sirius retiro suavemente un mechón de cabellos que cubría esos ojos de los que se había enamorado y abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de aquel al que amaba más que a nada.

-Harry, yo...

-¿Qué pasa? -El joven subió su mirada verde hasta que se topó con los ojos azules de su amado.

-Yo... etto... quería saber si tu...

-Si yo... ya dime. ñ.ñ

-Quería que...

-¿......?

-Que...

-¡HABLA YA SIRIUS BLACK!

-¡QUIERO QUE TE CASES CONMIGO! -los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente por la impresión, pero se recupero rapidamente y abrazó a SU Sirius, dedicandole una sonrisa emocionada acompañada de un par de lagrimitas y un lento beso en los labios. -Eso... ¿Eso es un sí?

-No, eso es un "Por supuesto"...

-Te amo... -se dio la media vuelta para alcanzar a abrir un cajoncito del que extrajo una pequeña cajita negra, la cual abrió para revelar un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante y dos esmeraldas incrustados. Adentro se podia leer la frase "Te amo, Harry" acompañada de un pequeño fénix. Sirius sacó el anillo y con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos lo metió en el dedo de Harry, sonriendo al ver la emocion y el amor en esos ojos esmeralda.

-Harry... ¿Sabes por que el anillo se pone en este dedo? -preguntó mientras miraba el anillo que brillaba levemente desde la mano izquierda del joven.

-No.

-Eso es por que este es el "Dedo del corazón" y esta es la "mano del corazón" y a partir de aquí -con un dedo comenzó a trazar una linea imaginaria desde el anillo subiendo por el brazo hasta detenerse en el pecho. -sale una vena que se conecta directamente por el corazón... por eso se pone aquí el anillo, para sellar la salida de tu corazón, volviendote solo mio... por que te amo, Harry y no quiero que te separes nunca de mi lado...

-Oh, Sirius...

Las palabras sobraron dentro de la pasión que expresaba la unión de dos seres, de dos corazones que se amaban tanto.

--------------------------------- Fin del flash back.

Harry miró el anillo y besó a Sirius en los labios antes de fijar su atención de nuevo en sus amigos.

-Se pueden besar -la voz del anciano casamentero devolvió a los novios a la realidad, sonrieron antes de acercarse y juntar sus labios en un delicado beso, se separaron un poco y aun rozando sus bocas, fue Remus el primero en expresar lo que sentía.

-Te amo, Draco.

-Tambien yo te amo Remus...

-Ahora los declaro: Marido y... ¡Marido! -todos rieron ante eso y se levantaron a felicitar a los novios, luego de eso siguió la fiesta en la mansión Black, para después despedirse de la pareja que ahora se dirigía a su luna de miel en las pacificas montañas de China.

El rincón de Cerdo Volador.

La li (bostezo) ho!!!

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Llevo más de tres horas escribiendo este capitulo! Y notese que para inspirarme tuve que leer varios fics y... etto... desde las 10 a.m. estoy leyendo y pues... ¡YA ES LA UNA DE LA MADRUGADA! ¡ITE! ¡MI MADRE ME MATARÁ! ToT Odia que este tan tarde en la computadora, pero lo valió ¿No?, por que gracias a ustedes ¡Lo logré! ¡Llegué a los 100 reviews! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Arigato Na no da!

¿Qué les puedo decir del cap? Pues se supone que se sitúa seis años después de el fic, aquí Harry tiene... a ver... 22 años (ya saben, en el fic tenía 16, sumenle seis y da 22), los flash back de la pelea vs Voldemort (Voldy pa' los cuates XD) son un año después del fic, cuando Harry esta en septimo a punto de graduarse, lo de Albus queriendo ser abuelo fue seis meses luego de que mataron a Tito Voldy, lo del hospital fue nueve meses luego de la caida de mi compa Voldy y lo de Hinoto fue como unos doce meses después de lo del Voldy ¿Ok? mientras que lo del anillo y el corazón y demas, fue tantito después de que se echaran al Voldy n.n

Eso de hacer a Draco director de Hogwarts, pues me nació al ver como se llevaba con el vejete, quien se supone ahora esta retirado viviendo en paz y nadando entre millones de calcetines.

Etto... ¿Qué más?... ah, cierto, hay gente a la que le molesta esto del embarazo masculino, pero se aguantan, que a mi se me hace maravilloso que una pareja que se ama pueda tener la dicha de un hijo.

Sobre los nombres de los chavales y las serpientes... etto... pues... tenía enseguida un articulo de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y... pues de ahí salieron jeje, ya no se que más poner así que lanzó cinco notas: (pensar que al principio serian solo dos notas ¬¬)

1. El proximo será un bonus que más bien será un lemon, mi primer lemon en regla (una vez lo intenté y fracasé miserablemente ¬¬, fue un Harry/Draco) asi que si a alguien le desagrada, se lo puede saltar.

2. Aprovecho para hacerme publicidad: ¡La li ho!!! ¡Recuerden ver mis fics! A nombre de Cerdo Volador, no lo olviden.

3. Tengo en mente un nuevo fic slash (solo en eso pienso nn) de Harry con Sirius, estara lindo, pero tengo el leve inconveniente de que el lunes comienzo mi último año en la preparatoria (¡Sí!, entraré a quinto semestre! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ToT, en un año me graduo y cumplo 17 en junio jejeje, soy joven aun!!!) y pues me tardaré más de lo normal en actualizar.

4. Etto... ya lo olvidé... ¡No, esperen! Ya recuerdo, para los que leen "The rage beat" hare todo lo posible por terminarlo mañana mismo (me faltan tres capitulos, creo ¬o¬) y lo subiré el viernes (espero, con el cuento de que no tengo comp ¬.¬)

5. Lanzo un especial agradecimiento a GOCHI GLAY LOVER, que con su fic "Magical Secret" (leido de golpe) me inspiró a escribir este fic (este y pasar más de doce horas leyendo otros fics un tanto crueles y lindos de Harry Potter y de Gravitation n.n) y a VINCENT TENJOU, quien me envió varios tips para poder escribir el lemon (que aun no termino ¬¬) del bonus.

Ahora si, antes de que me caiga del sueño, contesto a sus Reviews.

----Sirius Black Lover: La li ho!!! Siri-chan, parece que aun no aprendes a leer... si desde el summary estas leyendo que se abrazan y se besan, ¿¡¿¡¿¡Por que demonios entras a leerlo?!?!?!?! y sobre que no te gusta ningun slash, pues ni modo chica, en gustos se rompen generos y al menos en mi caso, a mi me encanta este genero, asi que ya sabes, el respeto es... etto, bueno, lo olvide, pero el punto es que debes aprender a respetar ok?, cada quien decide que hacer y como hacerlo, asi que hay que respetar eso ¿Si?, lastima que no te guste mi fic y de Sirius, jejeje, la verdad no me importa si es gay o no, lo que a mi me importa es que sea feliz y, al menos en esta historia, lo es y mucho... tu critica no me ha molestado, lastima que no te haya gustado, pero ni modo ¿Ne? jeje, ¡Hasta pronto!

---LaDamaNorris: Konichiwaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Dama!!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por leer todos mis fics, incluyendo este, de veritas, muchas gracias, me emociona que te hayan gustado todas mis fumadas historias y realmente muchas gracias por apoyarme con mi Harry/Sirius n.n, Hasta la proxima Dama!!!!

---Amazona Verde: Que bien que te gusto Amazona-chan! Nop, no hubo lemon (para eso esta el bonus que subire muy pronto n) y... etto... técnicamente no fueron tres años... ¬¬ fueron seis nn gomen! Aquí esta por que el peque Voldy se muere, Hasta la proxima!

---merly: Hola! Merly mala!, no dejó review a Cerdito volador! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ToT, pero ahora si me dejaste! 0 asi que no problem!!! Aquí esta la continuación y gracias por el apoyo para hacer mi sueño realidad!!! Hasta pronto!!!

---Gala Snape: Tsk, estuve tan, pero tan tentada a emparejar a Draco con Albus... a ver, dime quien angeles ha hecho un fic de esta parejita eh?, seria tan original! Y sip, es uno de mis pocos fics con final feliz! n.n (los necesito como referencia por que se me hace que la maldita psicologa va a querer leerlos y... pues creera que estoy más loca de lo que piensa si ve que a todos los mato ¿No crees? o.o) Hasta pronto!! Besos!

---Saya Hiwatari Laskurai: La li ho!!! Saya-chan!!! Buaaaaaaaa!!!! Verdad que Remus y Draco son linda pareja?, aunque admito que Draco no queda tan mal con el vejete jejeje, pero ya vez que ya los casé y todo eso, a ver cuando tengo internet de nuevo para platicar Saya-chan! Bua!!!! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero tu apoyo en mis proximos proyectos!

---lizzyblack: Hola!!! Jeje, si dices que quedó cortito (12 pags), espero que este se te haga bien (incluyendo Reviews son 24, pero de cap son 20 jeje) sobre el lemon, espera e bonus, pero por que no quieres de draco y lupin? Si hacen hermosa pareja (Naaa, me imagino mas a lupin con harry que con draco, pero en fic si quedan y son hermosa pareja! Jeje) sobre otro fic, claro!, ya voy a empezar con ese de harry y sirius, aunque tambien tengo varios harry/severys y otros tantos harry/draco, estan en mi profile (recuerda que soy cerdo volador, a ver si encuentro la direccion de mi profile y te la dejo ok?) me honra que quieras leer fics mios!!! hasta pronto, espero tu review!

---anna potter: Hola!, y disculpa, pero ya lo alargué mucho, de hecho, originalmente yo solo escribiría dos o tres capitulos, por que se supone que el fic era de Zaratustra y no sabía como continuarlo, pero me emocione y lo adelanté, luego se supone que por ahí del cap 8 debia de ser el ataque y ya, Sirius salvado y feliz con Harry, pero luego una cosa llevó a la otra y ahí pues meti lo de la perdida de memoria y ya ves, de escribir 2 caps me termine extendiendo a escribir 17 (sumados a los 2 de Zaratustra y el bonus que pondre, seran en todal 20 caps), asi que gomen por no alargarlo, pero empezaré otro Harry/Sirius, espero tu apoyo, solo buscame como Cerdo Volador, y ahí lo encontrarás (aun no lo escribo, pero será muy pronto ok?) Aunque para que mentir? Yo tampoco quería que se acabara!!! Y de hecho, aun tenía tanto que poner y solo un capitulo! Pero gracias a Gochi-san (que me ayudo sin darse cuenta), pues me inspiré para escribir este cap. Hasta pronto!!!

---Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox: Que bien que te gusto!!! Jejeje, me agrada que a varias les haya gustado Draco con Remus y Harry con Sirius a quien no? Jeje, yo tambien prefiero a Harry con Sev o con Draco, de hecho este fue el primer fic que lei en el que salía con Sirius, pero ya ves, termine escribiéndolo, aunque agradezco a Zaratustra, por que me ayudó a enamorarme de esta pareja. Jeje tambien yo solo e leido Harry/Sirius tragicos de un solo cap que me ponen toda melancolica jejeje, lo del libro 5 es un delito!!! Pero que le haremos ne? Jeje, gracias por leer!!!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! TERMINÉ DE ESCRIBIR EL ULTIMO CAPITULO (el bonus es eso, no un capitulo, asi que oficialmente este fic esta terminado) VEAMOS, TERMINADO EL JUEVES 12 DE AGOSTO DE 2004 A LAS... ¡¿¡QUE!?! EJEM... A LA 1:47 DE LA MADRUGADA... o.Ó INGRATAS, TT APRECIEN MI ESFUERZO QUE ME SUELO DORMIR A LAS 11:00 ToT

Adios!!!!

Gracias por leer!!!

Espero su apoyo con el bonus y con mi proximo proyecto Harry/Sirius

Gracias a Zaratustra por dejarme escribir.

Y más que nada gracias a ustedes por alentarme con sus Reviews y por ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño de los 100 reviews, no saben cuan importante es para mi.

Hasta el bonus!!!!


	20. Bonus

Capitulo 20. Bonus

Contiene Lemon (es prácticamente puro lemon) asi que a quienes les desagrade alejense.

-Ahora los declaro: Marido y... ¡Marido! -todos rieron ante eso y se levantaron a felicitar a los novios, luego de eso siguió la fiesta en la mansión Black, para después despedirse de la pareja que ahora se dirigía a su luna de miel en las pacificas montañas de China.

-Ha... por fin llegamos... -suspiro Harry lanzandose a su cama. -ha sido un largo día ¿No crees padfoot?...

-Bastante, pero me ha gustado, disfrute mucho en la boda de Remus...

-Si... ahora mis tres mejores amigos ya son completamente felices...

-Y tu... ¿Eres feliz?

-Demasiado... -murmuró Harry sellando su respuesta con un dulce beso en los labios de su marido.

-Me alegra... te amo...

-Imposible que me ames más que yo a ti...

-Jeje, si eso crees... -Sirius se sentó sobre las caderas de el ojiverde, dejandolo entre sus rodillas e inclinandose hasta rozar con sus labios la oreja del joven y susurrar sensualmente. -pruebame...

-Si eso deseas...

Sirius posó sus labios en los de Harry, sintiendo el familiar sabor del chocolate en sus labios, ese embriagante sabor que solo SU Harry era capaz de poseer y sonrió al saber que esos labios serían siempre para él, amó esos ojos, esos labios, amó los estremecimientos y el sonrojo que solo él era capaz de tener, siempre como si fuera la primera vez.

-Harry...

Su respiración se aceleró notablemente al sentir como la intensidad de las caricias aumentaban, Sirius se sintió inmensamente feliz y complacido con la vida al sentir las fuertes pero suaves manos de su marido recorriendo su espalda y acariciando su pecho... la felicidad llegó al limite de lo inimaginable al sentir sus labios unidos a los de él, ambas lenguas en una encarnizada lucha por el control mientras las erecciones de ambos se acariciaban aun sobre la ropa.

Con bastante paciencia y un rápido movimiento, Harry terminó arriba de su marido, posición en la que comenzó a desabotonar la túnica de él, separando primero la capa negra para luego pasar a la camisa blanca, la cual cubría ese pecho del cual él se enamoró.

Cada botón que se iba abriendo, iba mostrando un cuadro del paraíso, siendo sellado cada centímetro por un beso de Harry, pero Sirius no se podía quedar atrás, por que él deseaba a Harry y nunca se destacó mucho por su paciencia.

Con un movimiento algo brusco, Sirius volvió a estar sobre su esposo, sintiendo los labios de él besando su mandibula, ¡Era tan sensual pero a la vez tan inocente!, un delicioso manjar del cual nunca se cansaba. Sonrió antes de comenzar a desvestirlo, recorriendo todo su pecho con su lengua, brindando leves mordiscos a los erectos pezones del chico.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los dos ya se encontraban completamente desnudos, mirandose e intentando grabar en su memoria el cuerpo de su amante, no deseando olvidarse ni separarse nunca. Admirando la belleza inigualable que solo la desnudez es capaz de brindar.

Sirius se encargó de preparar el cuerpo de Harry para que lo aceptara dentro, primero un dedo, luego dos, al final tres.

Al principio dolor para luego pasar al más infinito placer, pronto esos dedos fueron substituidos por el miembro de Sirius, quien se detuvo al notar cierto rictus de dolor en el rostro de su amante.

No quería dañarlo.

No quería verlo sufrir jamás.

-No te detengas, Sirius.

Y ambos sonrieron por eso.

Por que los dos se sentían felices.

Por que se sentían completos.

A pesar de que Harry aún sentía ese delicioso dolor.

Dolor que pasó rápidamente.

Los gemidos de placer inundaron la recamara mientras las embestidas aumentaban su ritmo al igual que la mano de Sirius brindandole placer a Harry, a SU Harry.

Esa danza milenaria a la que muchos denominan simplemente sexo, continuó por un tiempo que a ambos les pareció solo un instante.

Y es que el amor reduce la sensación del paso del tiempo.

Por que amar a alguien puede cambiarlo todo y a todos.

Y eso es lo que ellos dos sentían en demasía: amor

Amor de ese que nunca se olvida y siempre se atesora en el corazón.

-Te amo...

Te amo... dos palabras capaces de abrirles las puertas del paraíso a un par de almas enamoradas, por que para ambos esto era lo más parecido al paraíso, este momento en el cual sus cuerpos se unían completamente, el momento del orgasmo en el cual sentían una ola de sensaciones capaces de helar el mismo infierno y todo esto se lograba con ese par de palabras y todo lo que ellas significaban: el amor

-Yo tambien te amo, Harry.

Así ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, liberando sus esencias y uniendose en un lento pero apasionado beso.

Sirius salió de Harry con cuidado y se recostó a su lado antes de aprisionar en un fuerte abrazo ese cuerpo sudoroso que aun se estremecía ante este inocente contacto.

-Te amo tanto, Harry...

-Igual yo Sirius... te amo...

El sol se filtró por las cortinas dandole de lleno a Harry, quien con algo de pesadez abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y miró alrededor, sonriendo al recordar la noche pasada y aferrandose más a ese pecho que aun lo aprisionaba como temiendo que en el transcurso de la noche desapareciera.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a entregarse de nuevo al dulce sueño cuando el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de su hijo abriendose lo alertó. Sin moverse mucho tomó su varita y con un par de movimientos, ambos hombres se encontraban completamente limpios y vestidos con sus respectivas pijamas, se recostó fingiendo estar dormido y bendiciendo infinitamente los hechizos "insonorus" que aislaban el sonido de la habitación. Cerró los ojos más fuerte cuando unos pasitos se acercaron a la cama y un suave peso en el colchón le indicó que su hijo se acercaba gateando hacia ellos.

No necesitaba abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que el pequeño Fai observaba si estaban despiertos, pero al creerlos dormidos, solo estampó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de sus padres y se dispuso a acostarse entre los dos, sonriendo al sentirse inmediatamente estrechado por los brazos de Harry, quien a su vez era abrazado por Sirius.

Harry suspiró antes de entregarse al sueño, después de todo era domingo, no había necesidad de despertar temprano, los aurores del ministerio se las arreglarían sin ellos dos aunque sea por ese día, ya que nada ni nadie le rompería este momento tan especial.

Momento en el cual podía estar recostado tranquilamente con los dos hombres a los que más amaba, con su familia. Una familia como la que siempre deseó y a la que cuidaría con su propia vida.

El rincón de cerdo volador

La li ho!!!

Etto... -- aquí esta, mi debut en los lemons, ¿Qué les pareció?, me inspiré con el ultimo capitulo de un fic que ya terminó llamado "I Need You So Much" de Jeuny, fic que les recomiendo, en serio es una verdadera obra de arte.

Tambien mil gracias a Vincent-san por sus tips.

................. (suspiro)............. Pues.... Creo que ahora sí este es el final ¿No?.... ya por fin se termina esta historia........... muchas gracias por leerla, me siento un poco triste por que ya se ha terminado, pero como todo lo bueno tiene un final, pues aquí esta.

Espero verlas pronto a todas y todos (si hay algun hombre ¬¬) y realmente desearía que algún día se echaran una vueltita por mis otros fics, por que en realidad es un enorme placer saber que gente tan linda lee mis historias que (Hay que admitirlo...) muchas veces son muy estupidas y al ahí se va.... Pero a pesar de todo me han apoyado y eso se los agradezco infinitamente.

Saludos a todas acompañados de mis agradecimientos. TT

Espero les haya gustado el lemon. vv

Si desean contactarme mi mail 

Tal vez tarde un poco en contestarles, pero aun no tengo internet. ToT

Tambien aquí esta mi msn por si alguien me quiere 

Por ultimo:

GRACIAS!!!! 0

Etto... Antes que nada, una aclaración:

Hubieron algunos problemillas y Zaratustra-chan perdió la segunda parte del epilogo y el bonus, asi que por eso nos tardamos tanto en subirlos, no se enojen ¿Si?, Zaratustra-chan es buena asi que no la molesten o se las veran conmigo! Mwahahahaha!!!! Ok, me tranquilizo, asi que solo informo un par de asuntos:

-The Rage Beat ya esta terminado.

-El fic Harry/Sirius ya esta en linea con el primer capitulo que la verdad se lee medio raro, pero creo que les gustará. La dirección es:

-¡Dejenme Reviews!

Gracias y cuidense mucho n.n

P.D.: Se busca el fic llamado: "El arte de la seducción" De Fallen Fan. Si lo encuentran me lo dicen en mi correo que viene en el cap anterior n.n


End file.
